


I Belong To You

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Bella moves away for college. Florida is everything she used to love – sunny, friendly, warm. After encountering a man in the most unusual way, she decides to give their potential relationship a try. Bella knows there is life after Edward. And she is happy. Until Jacob calls her with devastating news. She can never escape her past. When she chooses to move back to Forks, she has no idea how close to her past she is.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I wrote for the Twilight fandom, but a few months ago I got inspired...and this happened.

**Title** : I Belong to You

 **Author** : addict_writer

 **Beta** : false-illusions

 **Banner** : addict_writer

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Twilight

 **Summary** : Bella moves away for college. Florida is everything she used to love – sunny, friendly, warm. After encountering a man in the most unusual way, she decides to give their potential relationship a try. Bella knows there is life after Edward. And she is happy. Until Jacob calls her with devastating news. She can never escape her past. When she chooses to move back to Forks, she has no idea how close to her past she is.

  
  


**~*~**  
  


Bella met Brady in the most cliché and life-threatening moment. It had been late one night when she was leaving the campus library. With her mind on the paper she had to turn in the next day that was nowhere near done, Bella crossed the road mindless of any oncoming traffic.

She first heard the screech of tires then noticed a blinding light on her right side. Frozen in place, Bella shut her eyes and waited for the impact…and when it didn’t come, she opened her eyes – shaken and in awe – only to see the bike stopped askew so very close to where she stood. Moving her eyes up to the driver, whose visor had been lifted, Bella saw the stunned look on the driver’s eyes. An expression she was certain was reflected on her face as well.

It hit Bella hard and from out of nowhere. She had been nearly hit by a motorbike – she could have died, yet she had not heard Edward’s voice warning her. It was true that she had heard him less and less after leaving Forks, but she held to those figments because it hurt even more to imagine not having those visions.

The biker got off from the saddle, walked towards Bella, hands hovering over her arms.

“Did I hurt you?” the driver, a man, asked.

Bella managed to shake her head, but she was afraid to open her mouth. The adrenaline rush was wearing off, and she shivered. A panic attack was the last thing she needed.

“Shit. Are you going in shock?” he asked, finally touching her shoulder.

She shook her head again, but she could feel herself shaking. Afraid that she was going to faint, Bella moved to sit.

He seemed to anticipate her actions and led her to sit on the sidewalk, her head hung between her legs. While Bella crumpled on the curb, the man got up and rolled his bike closer, then joined her on the asphalt.

Bella lifted her head and watched as he took his helmet off. Strands of dirty blond hair were sticking out of a man bun, and blue eyes filled with worry as he stared at her. The short beard also gave off a rugged look, Bella decided.

“I’m going to be okay,” she finally said. “You came out of nowhere.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be around.”

Bella dug in her backpack for her soda, taking a few sips. “Really, I’m okay,” she insisted.

A small smile played on his lips. “I can see that. Do you need a ride home? It’s the least I can do, I guess.”

She hadn’t been on a bike since she’d left Forks. And she didn’t go and ride dirt bikes for anything but to _see_ Edward.

“Only if you have a spare helmet and I’m not imposing.”

He shrugged. “You’re not…though my dog might mind.”

“Oh, then you should go home and take him out.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine,” He stood up, extending his hand to help her up. “By the way, I’m Brady.”

Bella smiled. “Bella,” she said.

Brady pulled out his phone, handing it to her. “Type your address.” While she typed, he grabbed the spare helmet from the side satchel of the bike.

When she was done, she handed him back the phone, taking the helmet from his hand. He stared at her surprised. “I know what I’m doing. I used to have a dirt bike back home,” she explained.

For unknown reasons, Forks was the place she thought of home, even though she’d moved in with Renee after finishing high school. Bella was planning to save up from her job at the coffee shop to buy a small studio off the campus, though she was likely to finish college before she even had the money for that.

“That means you won’t be scared during the ride,” he said, relieved. “My ex absolutely hated the bike, so I rarely rode it. I guess I was enjoying my freedom tonight...and the empty road.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Bella wasn’t ready to talk about ex-lovers.

“Nah. It’s for the best. I still have no idea what I was on when I decided to date her.” Brady shrugged, making Bella laugh. He placed his helmet on his head.

Bella took a moment to admire his bike, and was surprised to see she was about to be on a Harley. _Brady must have money_ , she thought to herself. This brand was expensive from her vast knowledge of bikes.

She situated her body behind him, her arms loosely around his waist.

“If you get scared, squeeze me,” he said over his shoulder.

“I won’t.”

Bella checked the surroundings, still surprised there was no figment Edward going ballistic over her riding a bike. The ultimate danger had been her nearly being ran over by the bike, probably.

When they reached her house, Bella didn’t expect to see Brady again.

~*~

The chances were out there considering they attended the same college, but so were other thousand students.

The chance encounter came during the summer. Bella and Renee were returning home after spending hours by the beach, sunbathing and reading. Renee was trying to convince her that she and Phil could help with the studio, but Bella was determined to rent it with her own money. The conversation paused when Bella saw a familiar Harley in front of the house, and its owner leaning against the bike. Clad in leather, she couldn’t help but think of how _goddamned sexy_ Brady looked.

“Oh, my!” Renee gasped. “Look how hot that guy is.”

“Mooom!” Bella groaned, hoping Brady hadn’t heard it.

“What? I always thought bikers were sexy,” she went on, as they got dangerously close within hearing distance.

Bella refused to answer. She became aware of what little she was wearing. The one-piece swimsuit along with a thin dress that didn’t do much to cover her body. Her hair was probably sticking in all directions from air-drying after her dip in the ocean. She also was sure that her skin was red as a boiled lobster’s from spending hours under the sun.

When they approached Brady, he stubbed the cigarette he was smoking, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hello,” he said softly.

Bella ignored her mother’s gasp, and stopped in front of Brady. “Hey! You’re here…”

His eyes cut to Bella’s mom, then back to her. Bella wasn’t ready to introduce Renee to him, especially since she had no idea what was going on. Bella simply narrowed her eyes at her mom, pointing to the house. Thankfully, she listened.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a ride along the coast.” Brady stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Bella lifted her sunglasses on top of her head. “Uh…” That was so articulate of her. Her literature teacher would have an aneurysm.

“I bet you think I’m a creep for remembering your address and stalking you like this, but I’ve been building up the courage to do this for a while.”

Bella laughed uneasily. “I’m good with weird,” she explained. Having a vampire stalk her a town over when she’d gone out with her friends was the ultimate level of creepy and sexy, but thinking of Edward was the last thing she wanted to do.

“So…what do you say?” Brady asked.

“Give me ten minutes. Maybe fifteen? I need to get changed and wash off the salt.”

“Take your time.”

Bella started walking toward the house, then stopped and turned back to see Brady watching her. She was going to do this. It would be a huge step in the right direction – to shape up her future and forget about the past.

Inside the house, Renee ambushed her with questions. Bella didn’t have answers, because she had no idea what was going on.

After the fastest shower she’d had in ages, Bella pulled on the only leather clothes she possessed – a skirt that fell a few inches above her knees and a jacket that she’d bought with Jake many years ago. She paired her attire with a band t-shirt and her sneakers.

“I want details when you get back,” Renee said from the kitchen when Bella appeared there, busy looking through a purse she hadn’t used in months. She came up with a red lipstick, and decided to ignore Renee’s statement.

“I might be home late. Don’t wait up.” Bella applied the lipstick in the hallway mirror.

Renee offered her a mascara tube, smiling. “Should I give you one of these, too?” Bella nearly took her eyes out with the mascara brush when she saw her mom holding a condom. She had never told Renee that was something she hadn’t done yet. Everyone believed she’d gone all the way with Edward, when in all honesty, they had barely kissed, let alone touched under their clothes.

“MOM!” Bella handed her the mascara. “Bye.”

Brady was holding a red helmet in his hands, and a smile appeared on his lips when he saw her. Bella gulped thickly, walking closer. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She hadn’t been so nervous since her time alone with Edward.

“You look damn hot.”

She hated the blush that spread on her cheeks and neck. Brady placed the helmet on her head, tying it under her chin, then grabbed his black helmet.

They climbed on the bike, and Bella could see her mother through the kitchen window. She wasn’t being subtle at all.

It was the first time in years that Bella felt so carefree. She didn’t care where Brady was taking her. Heck, she barely even knew him, but she trusted him, and she trusted _this_. That thought scared her, because the only other person she hadn’t known yet trusted not to hurt her was Edward.

Sometime during the ride, Bella decided to stop comparing this with her past relationship. Nothing and no one could compare to Edward. Before the sadness could take over, she shifted her focus on the descending sun, the rush of riding, the feeling of Brady’s warm body.

That evening had been the beginning of a five-year relationship. Brady was three years older than her, and she was only twenty when they started dating. Bella more or less moved into his apartment at some point during the first year of seeing each other.

They never talked about the past, which helped her move on. She fooled herself that she was happy and that she had found what she’d always wanted.

Brady was the perfect man – he was kind and gentle, he had the looks, he took care of her. She couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend.

Then her world tilted off its axis on a winter night. They were on the couch, discussing Christmas presents when her phone buzzed from the coffee table.

Bella was surprised that Jake was calling so late at night. They hadn’t talked in some time, but she knew that he was busy with the garage he’d opened with his Quileute friends.

“Jake!” she answered enthusiastically.

“I’ll refill the cups,” Brady offered, giving her privacy.

“Sure.” She kissed his cheek. “Jake?” she repeated when her friend hadn’t said a word.

“I hate being the one to tell you this,” he said in a rough voice. It was the kind of voice men used when they tried not to cry.

“What’s wrong?” She sat up straighter. Her eyes were on Brady pouring tea in the kitchen, but her mind was working a mile per minute. She couldn’t imagine what bad news he could have.

“Shit, Bells.”

“Jake, tell me.”

He took a shuddering breath. “Charlie’s dead.”

“What?” Bella gasped. Her eyes welled up and there was a knot in her throat.

“They found him at the station in his office. Doctor said heart attack.”

There was a buzzing in her ears, but she tried to focus on what Jacob was telling her. “Oh, God.” A sob escaped her lips.

That grabbed Brady’s attention, but she escaped his outstretched hand, going to the window. “We talked the other day. He was trying to find a missing boy.”

Jake cleared his throat. “The doctor said heart attack, but I went to the morgue with Dad…”

Bella could see her pale reflection in the window. “ _No_ ,” she gritted out.

“You know how Embry is still the only one feeling…under the weather? He caught the scent. It turned out it was the boy your dad was trying to find – I’ll tell you more when you get here.”

Bella took a shuddering breath. Her past – something she was trying to escape, was biting her in the ass.

“Why?” she managed to whisper, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’ll tell you when you get here. I don’t want to upset you any further.” Jake was pleading with her, which meant it was horrible.

“Well, you already upset me with the news! It has something to do with me. I caused this!” Bella snapped.

“Bella, see… that’s why I don’t want to tell you over the phone.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Uh…thanks for telling me.”

“I’m really sorry, Bells.”

Bella hung up, squeezing the phone in her hand, glaring at her reflection.

A vampire had killed her father. But why? Just because Charlie was trying to find him? There was something else, and she couldn’t wait to find out.

She felt someone’s hand on her back and remembered that Brady was there with her. He asked her what happened. She turned around and looked into deep blue eyes.

“My father died,” she said gravely. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she burst into tears.

Brady hugged her tightly, swaying her from side to side. He booked plane tickets for them, then he called Renee to tell her what was going on and that they were going to Forks. He packed for what looked like a month away, which proved that he was giving her the time to mourn Charlie for as long as she needed.

The trip to Seattle was a blur for Bella. She sat waiting on one of the plastic chairs just inside the airport while Brady went to arrange for their rental car. She took the time to compose herself because she’d be the one driving; one because she needed the distraction, and two because Brady only possessed a driving license for the bike, but not for a car.

He returned with a set of keys and two cups of coffee. He crouched in front of her, handing Bella a cup and taking her empty hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“As expected.” She was numb. Bella had no idea what upset her the most – that Charlie was dead or why he was dead.

Brady stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “I got you a latte.”

“Thanks.”

They drank their coffees in relative silence. When the cups were empty, there was no other reason to keep stalling. A long drive awaited them.

“So, what car did you rent?” Bella asked, as they stepped out in the frigid weather.

“The options were limited, so I went for a safe option.”

“I hope it’s not a tank. I don’t know how to drive tanks,” she joked.

“It’s a Volvo.”

Bella’s foot slipped on a patch of ice, and only Brady’s quick reflexes kept her from taking a hard fall. She was aware that it was just a car, one of the safest out there, but it still felt like everything from the past was coming back.

“I see.”

It was an SUV. She knew that renting such a car had cost a leg, but she had learned not to argue about money with Brady. He worked in the IT security, which paid really well. It made her feel horrible for not being able to find her place.

During the drive to Forks, she opened up a little more about the memories from her hometown.

“Any ex-boyfriends that might be around ready to kick my ass?” Brady joked when they were close to Port Angeles.

“Uh, no.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“My only other boyfriend,” Bella said in a strong voice, “left at the beginning of senior year. I never heard from or about him again.”

“He left you? No wonder you never talked about this. What kind of douche leaves such a wonderful girl?”

Bella clenched her fingers on the wheel, all for defending Edward. Brady had no idea what had happened. He was simply assuming.

“His family had to relocate. His foster dad was a doctor and he got a better opportunity across the country.”

Wow. She was good at lying.

“Oh, that sucks. Sorry for jumping to conclusions…”

Bella simply shrugged it off. As she looked outside, however, she felt cold sweat cover her back as they passed by the restaurant where Edward had taken her to eat so many years ago. Unwanted memories bombarded her from every turn. She turned her focus on the road, but she allowed memories that had been locked away to resurface.

When they crossed the sign welcoming them to Forks, Bella exhaled loudly.

Brady touched her thigh, and it helped ground her for the last leg of their trip.

Parked in front of the house she called home for her last two years of high school was Jake’s Rabbit. Bella was surprised that it was still functional.

She shut their rental’s engine and simply sat there with her hands on the steering wheel, staring off into the distance. She had only visited Charlie a handful of times after going away for college, and at one point, she stopped visiting because it was too difficult.

She jumped startled when the passenger door shut. Glancing up to the rearview mirror, Bella could see the trunk door was open as Brady took their bags out.

Bella saw the front door of the house opening, and she immediately jumped out of the car, running into Jake’s arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head. He was still warmer than the average human, and she’d been right – _that_ was a Jake thing.

“Oh, I had no idea you were bringing someone,” Jake muttered, pulling away.

Bella glanced towards Brady, kind of amused to see him glaring at Jacob. She had never seen Brady jealous before.

“Right. Uh, Brady is my boyfriend,” she explained. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”

“Oh, I was so sure you made him up,” Jake mumbled.

“Yeah, all those times on the phone when I told you about him… Jeez.” Bella stopped next to the car, taking Brady’s hand. “This is my best friend – Jacob Black. I told you about him,” she said to Brady.

Brady nodded slowly before he extended his hand to Jake. “Brady.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jake said jovially, but Bella could tell he wasn’t thrilled.

It felt a little too much like before.

“Help us with the bags, Jake.”

The three of them carried the bags inside the house. When Brady excused himself to the bathroom, Jake followed Bella to the kitchen.

“You won’t like what I’m going to tell you.”

“What? You don’t approve of Brady either?” she sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

“What? No! About what we discovered…”

“ _Oh._ Right.” She glanced toward the stairs. “We don’t have much time.”

“All I know is that Charlie’s been looking for this kid Riley for years. Remember when we caught the redheaded leech and she warned us that we won’t know what hit us? Or something like that?”

Bella nodded. The pack had finished Victoria shortly before Bella’s high school graduation.

“Let’s just say Riley wasn’t very bright. He only had clear instructions to find you to the ends of the world and finish you.”

Bella shivered. “…And Charlie was in his way.”

“Actually, before Embry killed him, the leech said he couldn’t find you – and he had tried. Then he decided to go after your father, knowing that would bring you here.”

Bella felt fear gripping at her very soul. “Do you think he’s the only one she made?”

“Yes. That leech said the redhead had tried to create an army to come after you, but they turned against each other. Riley was the only survivor.”

“Shit!”

“I know. But look, it’s over.”

“It will never be over! Don’t you see, Jake?” Bella glared out the window. “It was fate!” She spat, annoyed. “Alice had seen it! In every scene, I would end up with _him_. I can’t run from fate! And because he decided to interfere with our future, all this shit blew up!” Bella spun around, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She stumbled back in the counter when she noticed Brady in the doorway.

Jacob looked between them, then ran a hand through his short hair. “When you’re ready, come by the chapel. Uh, Dad took care of everything. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

Bella nodded numbly. She was aware Jake left, but her eyes were on Brady.

“Do you need to freshen up before going to the chapel?”

Bella was relieved they weren’t going to talk about what he’d overheard. Not yet, at least.

~*~

Over the next few days, everything had changed.

The funeral was brutal. She couldn’t remember the last funeral she had attended. The whole town was there, faces she hoped she’d never see again.

After the funeral, she spent the evening and night with Jake. Brady had told her to go.

It was then when Bella realized she was not over Edward’s departure. Jake held her tightly as she cried for hours.

When she let herself back in Charlie’s house the following morning, she knew that the conversation with Brady could go both ways – good or bad. Realistically, it was going to be bad. Hopefully, it was going to be bad, then turn good.

Bella found him on her bed looking through a photo album. When she’d packed to leave Forks, she had found that album along with all her eighteen birthday presents under a loose floorboard by the window.

She sat next to him. The shock of seeing Edward after years of her memory deforming his beauty was unreal. The hole in her chest was cracking open with every hour she spent in Forks.

“All this time I’ve been competing against him?”

Bella stared surprised at Brady. “You… know him?” she gasped.

“Not him,” he said softly. His finger traced a blond man in one of the group pictures. “This man saved my leg after my first and only accident with the bike.”

Bella stopped breathing. How could her past and present blend together like this?

“When? Where?” She asked too eagerly. Brady couldn’t have been in sunny Florida when that happened.

Brady shot her a look she couldn’t read. “I was running from my own demons in North Carolina. I was in this small town, Bethania. It was raining heavily and I couldn’t see a foot in front of me. Some animal crossed the road and I braked… then fell hard. I only remember the pain. As I was laying on the side of the road, I was sure I’d die in that small town. Let’s be honest… how many good doctors could live in such places?”

Bella choked on her words, deciding against commenting about what a great doctor Carlisle was.

“So, when I woke up in the hospital with all my limbs still attached, I decided that I had died and it was this out of body experience. Then Dr. Cullen appeared and blew my mind with the news.”

Bella sniffed, her eyes sliding from Brady’s face to the picture.

“I have more metal in my leg than some war veterans. That’s why it took a while at the airport.” He gave her a pointed look.

“I was sure you forgot your phone or the keys in your pocket.”

Brady took her hand. She met his eyes, and noticed how serious he was.

“While I was trapped in that hospital bed, virtually the only long-term patient, Dr. Cullen ended his rounds by my bed. He told me about his family, he told me I’d be able to ride again, to walk again – he’d see to that.” Brady stroked Bella’s hand. “As days turned into weeks, I noticed things about him. I was growing paranoid being left alone to my overactive brain. I saw how the color of his eyes grew dark, and I was sure it was my imagination. His touch was always cold.”

Bella shivered, remembering Edward’s cool fingers on her skin.

“Then I got an infection. Dr. Cullen saw me through the scary time I was absolutely sure I was going to lose my leg. While I was feverish, I can still remember seeing the way he watched me when he tended to my surgery. At some point I must have bled, but the only clear memory I have is of Dr. Cullen licking his lips as he worked on my bandages.” Brady searched Bella’s eyes, probably gauging if she was scared. “My fever broke, but it was a week before I saw him again. The first thing I noticed when he stepped into the room was that the color of his eyes matched his hair. You know I’m a fan of this supernatural stuff, so I jokingly asked if he was a vampire.”

Bella chewed on her lips, not sure if she was about to laugh or cry. She could only imagine Carlisle’s shocked face.

“He said nothing, but later that evening, he joined me, asking how I figured it out. It took both of us a while to realize I had been joking about… Shit. Is this scaring you?”

“Brady,” Bella said, talking for the first time in what felt like hours. “I know Carlisle. I know his whole family.”

“Right.” He looked back at the picture. “You said your ex-boyfriend’s dad was a doctor and he had to move away…”

Bella sighed. “I think it’s time I tell you the real story, but how about we grab something to eat first?”

“That’s why you want to write a supernatural book?”

“Hey, don’t jinx my idea! I haven’t even put anything on paper yet.”

“You should do it.”

She smiled, pulling him to the kitchen. Over fries topped with grated cheese, Bella told Brady about Edward. It wasn’t as difficult as she’d thought. It felt better for someone else to know.

Brady told her that Dr. Cullen had told him that the only ones living with him then were his wife Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. He’d said something about Alice and Jasper going south, and he hadn’t heard from Edward in years.

When they returned to Florida it was commonly agreed that it was up to Bella if she wanted to still have a relationship, because Brady was aware he couldn’t compete with Edward. He’d never be enough, even though Edward was never returning.

Bella had tried to keep their relationship alive for another month, but eventually they decided to part and stay friends. She immersed herself in jotting down ideas for the book she planned on writing.

Renee was the most devastated one when she’d learned of Bella’s plan to return to Forks. On the days leading to her imminent departure, Bella sent her possessions to Forks, telling Jacob to be home and receive them.

Bella spent her last night in Florida with Brady, promising him it wasn’t the last time they’d see each other. He said he’d visit, might make a cross-country road trip out of it since he had planned for years to take his bike across America.

She needed the quiet and memories that only Forks could provide to be able to write her book.

Unbeknownst to her, Forks would provide more than memories to fuel her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU all for the kind reviews.

The house looked exactly the same as it had the last time Bella had visited. At that time Bella had promised herself to never step foot in her hometown.

It seemed that coming home was the only option she had after struggling in the big city.

Bella Swan felt like a failure for not having found her place in the world by the age of twenty-seven. She’d tried different small jobs and hobbies to keep her occupied, but it all went back to her first love – reading. She had saved as much money as she could, when she decided to pursue her dream. Even her air-head mother scolded her for the choice. No one could live off writing books.

For the past three years, Bella had filled many pages with ideas for a book that was likely to sell. Everyone loved supernatural stories. All that mattered in telling such a story was the details and how believable the supernatural looked.

She knew that if she found the strength to write her story, the wound left by Edward was likely to forever heal. Everyone would know how much she loved him, and maybe he’d stumble over her book. But that was wishful thinking on her side.

The wound left gaping open by Edward’s departure had healed over the years, but it still hurt to think of him and remember random memories. Jacob had helped her immensely, and she was forever indebted to their friendship. It was true that he always hoped for more, but Bella’s only attempt at another relationship had been in college.

Brady had potential of being what she needed, but during their week spent in Forks for Charlie’s funeral, she’d learned that somehow her past and present collided. Brady knew Carlisle. He’d been in a bike accident and Carlisle was his doctor.

They stayed friends, when Brady was the one to step aside knowing he couldn’t compete with a vampire. Bella hadn’t tried explaining there was no competition, because the vampire was never coming back, the vampire had never existed. Right?

Bella stepped out of Jake’s Rabbit, tugging the hood over her head. The rain was cold, unlike the warm rain she’d grown accustomed to from Florida. Not like it rained a lot there, either.

Jake followed her inside the house, hovering.

“I’m fine,” she said quietly.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he argued.

“I’m pale. Would you cut out with the jokes?”

He raised his hands, shrugging. “So there’s food in the fridge. Sue said you’d need food before you have the time to go shopping.”

“Right.” Bella nodded. “Thank her for me.”

“Will do. Uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Want me to leave you the car?”

“Nah. I’m planning to buy something with the money Charlie left me. I have my eyes on several models.”

“Maybe I can help?” He offered eagerly.

Bella extracted her laptop from the bag, booting it up, then pulling up a document comparing some of the cars she wanted.

“Take a look over these. I’m going to change out of these clothes.”

When she returned, Bella found Jake at the kitchen table, scrolling through features of the cars. He grinned, turning the laptop to her.

“I can say I’m proud of you. All the time in my garage wasn’t wasted. You learned what’s good. So I narrowed it down to a Toyota Prius, Chevy Equinox, and this Volvo s60. I’d recommend the Chevy. It’s big and safe.”

“That wasn’t on my list.” Despite her fear of driving or even thinking of a Volvo, after being behind a Volvo’s wheel when she’d come for Charlie’s funeral three years ago, she began to understand what an amazing car that was.

The Prius had been Brady’s idea, thinking she’d want a small car, but she waned a sedan. After driving that truck for years, Bella had felt claustrophobic in her mom’s Ford Fiesta.

“What happened to the Cruze?”

“I just thought the other one was safer.” Jake shrugged.

“If I want safe, I’ll get the Volvo. Forget about the Prius. Let’s narrow it to the Volvo and the Cruze. I found some good prices in Port Angeles.”

“You just want the Volvo because it reminds you of him.”

“For once, I’m thinking of the features and my safety. Shocker, I know.”

Jake chuckled. “Well, then I’d vote for the Volvo.”

Bella placed a plate of mac and cheese in front of him, sitting across from him with her own plate. “Good. I’ll see if the guy I found it at still has it.”

“Let me help. Or come with you.”

“Fine,” she agreed, knowing he wasn’t likely to relent.

They ate in silence. It was going to be difficult to live in that house alone, but she had to face her fears.

~*~

For the following days, Bella was busy unpacking, cleaning the house, grocery shopping, and finally going with Jacob to buy her car. The man who sold it had barely driven it in the half past year he’d had it, so the car was as good as new.

Bella was grateful for the money she had saved and what Charlie had left her. She knew the money wouldn’t last forever, but they might be enough for her until she finished with the book and had it published.

The food wasn’t going to be an issue. Bella realized it in the second week of her returning to Forks. Sue Clearwater kept sending Jake over with food, and part of Bella wanted to decline it, but she was selfish. If this meant saving money, so be it.

She was trying to adjust to living alone for the first time, especially in that house. The house that held too many memories of Charlie, and of Edward.

The first time she joined Jake to a bonfire in La Push was in her third week back. Everyone was happy to see her and hear she was back. Jake made the mistake of tell them about what she planned on writing, and Bella hurried to explain that she wouldn’t go in details or explain much. It was all part of the mystery involving supernatural. Billy offered to help her with more stories if she ever needed it.

After her time in La Push, she decided it was time to visit Charlie. She had been back for almost a month and she couldn’t step into the cemetery.

It was late at night, but instead of heading home, she drove to the cemetery. She sat parked in front of the gates for what felt like hours, then she finally stepped out on wobbly legs.

The gates were closed, but not locked, so she slipped inside easily.

It took her a while to find the grave. When she did, she froze above it, staring at the headstone.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault,” she whispered. And it was true.

Jake had told her about the past finding its way to blend into her present. After the Cullens had left, Victoria had sought Bella to avenge her mate’s death. She hadn’t known that Edward had left her. Jacob and the pack of werewolves from La Push had chased her away, but Victoria had returned at the end of Bella’s senior year. The pack had killed her, but she had threatened them about what was to come. Everyone had thought it was empty threats, but years later, it turned out she had been right.

Charlie had been trying to find a missing boy for years, but in the end the boy had come to him. Riley had been created by Victoria to help her track Bella. Victoria had tried creating an army of vampire to get her, but as Riley had told Embry before being killed, the newborns had turned against each other. Thank God for Embry still being a werewolf until his imprint reached eighteen.

When Riley had been unable to find Bella, despite of searching most of America, he’d decided to return to her hometown and kill her father. That way she’d fall in his trap.

Bella sniffed loudly, deciding it was time to head home. She wrapped her arms around herself, regretting not taking Jake’s offer to borrow his jacket.

As she walked to the gates of the cemetery, she had the distinct feeling of being followed. She couldn’t hear footsteps, so she put it as part of her imagination and being alone in a cemetery after midnight.

When Bella opened the gate and stepped on the sidewalk, she sighed in relief. She got in the car, staring at her shaky hands.

“Get a grip of yourself,” she mumbled to herself.

Bella turned the key in the ignition and switched the lights on. The sound that left her lips was something between a gasp and a scream. In her headlights stood none other than Edward. If only for a fraction of second.

She blinked, trying to settle her heart, and he was gone.

Bella looked around, sure her figment Edward was back when she was danger. There was no danger in sight.

Bella drove home slowly, trying to find an explanation. She was possibly going crazy.

That night, Bella woke up to the feeling of someone else in her room. Her limbs were frozen. She wasn’t sure if it was fear, but she couldn’t reach out for the nightstand lamp or open her eyes to look around. When she relaxed enough to fall back asleep, she imagined something cold touching her fingers. She couldn’t be sure since she felt numb from fright.

The next day she filed it away on being tired and being too in tune with the supernatural. She spent hours on the phone with Brady, admitting she had yet to start on the book. He told her that coming spring he’d start his road trip to her. They were at the beginning of September, still a long way until March.

Later that evening, Bella went to the gas station. She planned to take a hike, but she needed the car to get where she wanted. Maybe she’d be inspired on where to begin the story if she was in the meadow.

On her way to the gas station, she stopped by the store to grab a bottle of wine and some snacks. It was dark outside when she filled her car with gas. When she was ready to leave, she thought she saw Edward again standing by pump three. Bella shook her head, mumbling to herself that she was insane.

She spent the following days studying maps of trails in the area, but eventually decided to use her gut feeling about finding the meadow.

Saturday greeted her with warm rays of sunlight.

That was a surprise, but what was a bigger surprise was the rocking chair moving as if someone had left it in a hurry. Bella shivered, walking to the bathroom, still glancing behind at the ancient thing.

Maybe she had ghosts. Maybe it was Charlie’s way to fuck with her.

An hour later, she was dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and hiking boots. Her backpack was filled with a notepad, pens, snacks, a bottle of water, and a can of soda.

She drove slowly down the familiar road. Her tires screeched to a halt when she recognized the spot Edward used to park. It could have been just her imagination, but nothing had changed. She parked closer to the forest, then started her hike.

She traced the trees with the tip of her fingers, memories of Edward helping her over fallen trees assaulting her. It took her twice the time to find the spot. She had fallen only a handful of times, but there were no cuts.

When she was sure she was lost, she went left and there it was. The meadow was more beautiful. Even though the summer was over, the flowers were still blooming and the tall green grass was magnificent.

She sat on the blanket she’d grabbed from the car. Bella linked her hands behind her head, smiling at the sky, basking in the quiet and beauty of the meadow.

Eventually, she rolled on her stomach and started writing in her notepad. The words were coming so easily. She only stopped when a dark cloud obscured her light.

She sat up, stretching and looking around. She froze with her arms above her head.

This time there was no mistaking. He was standing in the shadow of the trees.

Bella dropped her hands to her lap, not taking her eyes off Edward. She was afraid to even blink.

“Edward?” she whispered so quietly, she barely heard herself.

His head titled to the side, showing her that he’d heard her.

Her heart exploded in a marathon. For reasons she couldn’t comprehend, he was right in front of her. He was back.

Bella had wondered multiple times what she’d do if Edward ever returned. She never imagined her blood boiling in anger.

She should have been happy to have him back, but the anger consumed her. For the first time, she understood Jake explaining to her what happened to him before he shifted into a wolf.

Bella sprung up and charged across the meadow. Edward took several steps backwards, watching her warily.

“You complete idiot!” She shouted, but stopped short when Edward's back hit a tree and he lifted a hand. His dark eyes were wide and he seemed to be as still as a statue. He appeared to have ceased breathing. “Oh.” Bella took a few steps back, until her back hit another tree.

They had about two yards between them.

Bella felt her resolve breaking. Her anger was quickly replaced with longing and fear and everything she’d ever felt for Edward. She was afraid he’d bolt away any second.

“Say something,” she whispered, drinking in his gorgeous face.

He swallowed several times, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His posture reminded Bella of their first encounter in Biology.

Bella remembered that once Edward had told her to keep her hair down so her smell wouldn’t be so potent. She fought against the elastic band tangled in her hair, and when she met his eyes again, he was fighting a smile.

Could he suddenly read her mind?

Edward took a tentative step closer, then another. He was halfway to her when a gust of wind ruined the moment. He moved faster than her human eyes could catch. He was gone.

“No,” she cried out. She looked around, then ran back into the meadow, only to see him on the other side. He was on top of a boulder. His bronze hair was sticking out on an end as if he’d tugged at it. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and the sun played on his sparkling skin.

He was as mesmerizing as ever.

Bella kept walking toward him, determined to touch him. When she was a foot away, Edward turned his head to the side, cringing. He caught her eye, and she could tell how horrible he felt. In that gaze she could read how sorry he was for everything.

He was going to explain it all, but not before she touched him. She had to make sure he was real.

Bella reached out. Her fingers barely grazed his hand, before he was gone again.

She flinched, whirling around to seek where he’d run to again. Edward was sitting on her blanket.

“I’m sorry. I had to be sure you’re real,” Bella explained, her voice shaking badly.

Edward laughed, and the sound made her smile.

“Can I come closer?” she asked after a while.

Edward waved courteously to the other end of the blanket.

She folded herself next to her notepad, staring at him mesmerized. He smiled boyishly.

“My Bella,” he crooned.

Just like that, Bella felt seventeen again, seeing him for the first time and being dazzled by his mere presence.

“You, mister, earn me an explanation.”

He hung his head. “I do. And I will explain myself.”

“But not now?”

“Now, I’m fighting with myself to be so close to you,” he answered sincerely.

Bella gasped. She wanted to say it was his fault because if he hadn’t left, he wouldn’t be in difficulty.

“Maybe I should go,” she said quietly.

“I don’t want to send you away. Stay.”

“You’re…”

Edward smirked. “You’re worried about me?”

“When I am the one in danger…” She laughed. “You should know that’s how I work.”

“Do I trust you to make it back home safely? I need to hunt.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Bella stayed in the meadow for a few more hours. As she made her way back to the car, she hoped she hadn’t imagined a whole conversation with Edward.

On the way back home, she tried to think of the way their conversation would go. What would happen when they cleared the air? Like she’d always believed, they were destined to be together. But she was now ten years older than him. How was that going to work out?

Technically, she would be twenty-seven in just a week. Bella was back to worrying about her age, something she hadn’t thought much about it since she’d left Forks.

She parked in front of the house, and hurried inside. She planned on taking a shower and getting something to eat before Edward arrived.

When she flipped the light in the kitchen, she gasped. Her hands went to her mouth.

Jacob was standing in the middle of the room, his muscled arms folded across his chest, looking menacing.

He couldn’t know. Could he?

“Jake!” She scolded him lightly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean – the front door was not locked, so I let myself in. You’re not picking up your phone!”

“Oh.” She had forgotten her phone on the passenger seat of her car when she’d started her hike. “Yeah, I started on the book,” she explained.

Jake relaxed. “That’s great! Still, try not to scare me like that again.”

“I’m sorry really. What did you need anyway?”

“I thought you’d like to spend the day on the beach. It was sunny.”

Bella smiled, wondering if he was ever going to give up. “I enjoyed the sun in the forest,” she explained. “Now, if you don’t mind… I have to take a shower and start typing.” She felt instantly bad for kicking him away. He’d always been there for her. She didn’t deserve him.

“Sure, sure. I’ll leave you to your imaginary friends.”

Once he was gone, Bella made herself a sandwich and chewed on it as fast as humanly possible. Then she ran into the bathroom. She made sure to shave carefully and washed her hair twice. In her haste to be done as fast as possible, she hadn’t brought clean clothes to the bathroom.

She wrapped the towel around her body, heading into her room.

It was the second time in under an hour when she was shocked at what she saw when the light was turned on in a room.

Edward was in the rocking chair. His topaz eyes widened when he noticed her.

Bella was sure even her legs were red at how badly she was blushing. She kept the towel closer to her chest, staring at him. It was clear that he found it difficult to be a gentleman like she knew him.

His eyes slid to her bare legs, before he quickly looked away. She had never been so undressed around him. Sure, he had seen her in short pants during their summer together, but it was different. She was naked under the towel.

When Bella walked to her closet, Edward stood up. He looked about ready to bolt, again. His eyes were once more trained to her legs.

Bella grabbed panties and a nightgown, then left him standing there while she went to get dressed.

When she returned, Edward was at the window, looking out. His hands were deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched.

“Hi.”

He slowly turned around, the corner of his lips turning up. “Hello.”

“You’re here.”

“I’ve been here for a while.”

Bella liked to think that she’d outgrown her awkward teenage years, but she felt tongue-tied. It was all Edward’s fault. He still had that effect on her.

His eyes drank in her face, as he covered the distance between them in measured steps.

“Is it difficult?” she asked.

“Tolerable.” He stopped a foot in front of her. “What are you thinking?”

Bella snorted, because that was such an Edward thing. “I’m trying to talk myself out of doing something that might endanger me.”

Edward cringed. “I don’t think I’m ready for a kiss yet.”

“A _kiss_?” Bella laughed. “I’m trying to find a way to hit you without breaking my bones.”

Edward’s brows shot up. “You’re serious.”

“Of course, I am! You have no idea what you did to me! You have no idea how much I’ve suffered.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was just as hurt?”

“I’d like to say that I’ve had it worse, but I know how much you loved him. You were ought to be hurt too. Why did you do it? You knew that your decision could kill us.” Bella’s voice broke.

“All I ever wanted was for you to be safe. You were never safe around me and my family.”

“Because you never listened to me! If you’d changed me… I know how you feel about your soul, and let me state it loud and clear: you have a beautiful soul, Edward. You wouldn’t be so kind and pure if you didn't have a soul.”

“Pure?” He scoffed.

“What did you do all this time?” she asked, rocking on her feet.

“I was determined to know you would be safe, so I tried tracking Victoria. But she always slipped through my fingers.”

“Well, the wolves took care of that,” Bella said bitterly. At his confused look, she went on. “After you guys left, the Quileute gene was back. There were werewolves springing left and right in La Push. The pack killed her.”

“She came back after you?” He gasped.

“That’s a story for another time.”

Edward held her gaze. “Alice saw you jumping off a cliff. Then nothing. I thought you were dead. Thankfully, she caught me on time before I presented myself in front of the Volturi. I was ready to die, knowing you had killed yourself.”

Bella inhaled sharply. He wanted to kill himself, knowing she was dead. He still loved her.

“I was cliff diving. It was fun,” she explained.

“Alice caught a glimpse of your future on a beach. You were very much alive, which was reason for me to forget my suicidal thoughts. That was the last time I had seen Alice.” He looked down. “I had lost contact with everyone. I went back to Chicago for a while. I couldn’t find my place. So eventually I returned to Forks.”

“You were here this whole time?” She could hear how accusatory her tone was.

“You were already gone by the time I returned. I spent my days in the house and hunted. Until my serene existence was interrupted by the scent of another vampire.” He gulped loudly, catching her eyes. “I thought it was a nomad and that I better stay clear from his path. Then I heard Charlie was dead. I sneaked into the morgue that night and my suspicious were confirmed. In that moment I was convinced of two things: you were coming back and there was a vampire on the loose in Forks. Nothing new under the sky.”

Bella laughed uneasily. “He was after me. Did you know that?”

“No. But I figured the wolves killed him when he crossed the boarder. Why was he after you?”

“It has to do with story about Victoria, so let’s leave it for later. So you knew I was coming back…”

“I had to see you, not sure how you’d react to me ringing the doorbell. So I jumped on the branch outside your window. I told myself that’s what I wanted for you when I saw you with this other man.”

Bella frowned, then realized he had seen her with Brady. “And you left.”

“I went back to my miserable, lonely life.”

“And now I’m back. Alone,” she added. He had to know there was still a chance.

“I had no idea you were back. I caught your scent when I was outside the cemetery. I was on my way to hunt. I was sure that too much time in between hunting trips had caused me to imagine the most potent blood I’d ever smelled.”

“So I wasn’t crazy. I was being followed in the cemetery.”

“I apologize for frightening you. I wasn’t thinking clearly. The reason why you caught a glimpse of me in the headlights.”

“At the gas station?” Bella added.

He nodded sheepishly.

“And how did you know I was going to be in the meadow?” She gulped, narrowing her eyes. “You’ve been in my room ever since the cemetery?”

“I’m sorry, Bella. I couldn’t believe you were back. Your presence took me by surprise. Yes, I noticed your plans for your little adventure into the forest. I knew where you wanted to go.”

“So you live in the old house all alone?”

“Very vampire-ish of me.”

She giggled. “I still want to hurt you, but I also want…” She had no idea what she wanted the most – to hug him, to kiss him, to be close to him.

“Me too, Bella. I need more time.”

“So phase two of desensitizing Edward is in motion?”

“Baby steps.”

~*~

For the following hours, they covered most of the important subjects.

Bella told Edward about Victoria, and the story of Riley and how he was killed. In turn, Edward told her about how he read every available book and while he wasn’t reading, he played the piano.

“I still can’t believe you’ve lived secluded for so many years. Didn’t you need contact with other people? What about your family?”

Edward rocked on the chair, where he’d installed himself before they started talking. Bella sat on top of her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs.

Edward looked away, dejected. “The only one I seldom keep in touch is Carlisle.”

“I don’t understand why this self-exile…”

“Because I don’t deserve them. I couldn’t live with hearing them pitying me, or trying to suggest ways to get you back.” His eyes briefly met hers. “I needed to be alone. And I knew they wouldn’t look for me in Forks, because they’ve recently been here. Seventy years later they might return.”

“When…” Bella trailed off, trying to get a grip of her emotions. “The last time I’ve been here… When Charlie was killed.”

“You were with this man. I couldn’t interfere.”

Bella chewed on her lips. “Maybe I wouldn’t have minded. Brady knows Carlisle.” She wanted Edward to know that there was nothing between her and Brady. Not anymore.

His eyebrows shot up, making Bella giggle. “How?” Edward asked, confused.

Bella summarized Brady’s story about the accident. “When I heard his story, I believed Alice more than ever. We’re destined to be together, even though you might not see it. Every road I take, it brings me to you, Edward.”

“I’m starting to see that.”

They kept talking. Bella told Edward about her decision to live with Renee, about college, and she reluctantly admitted to her idea for the book she planned on writing.

“Mind if I object?” He spoke for the first time in a while, surprising her.

“What? Why?”

“I hope you aren’t forgetting that our secret cannot be disclosed.”

“Edward, there are hundreds and thousands of books about vampires. They have their own versions and types… I won’t give away any crucial truth about your nature. I promise.”

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with. Reading what you wrote is going to fulfill my deepest desire – to see inside your mind.” He smiled brightly.

“I thought your deepest desire was to drink my blood.”

Edward’s smile widened. He got up and walked closer carefully.

Bella smoothed the hem of her nightgown, watching him. It felt like endless minutes passed until he covered the length of the room. Edward sat at the foot of the bed. His eyes lingered on her exposed legs once again, before he met her eyes.

“It feels surreal,” Bella whispered, tucking her legs under her and folding her hands in her lap.

“Believe me, I understand you. I never thought our paths would cross.”

“We belong together, Edward.”

A grimace of pain crossed his face. “For how long?”

“For however long you want.” Bella pondered her next move. “Forever?”

His melted honey eyes widened. “This was my first theory about where a possible relationship with you will lead.”

“What, this? Us together forever? I thought you didn’t want to change me.”

Edward shook his head. “You… aging… human. I didn’t need Alice’s visions to envision life with you in, say, fifty years. I was going to spend your life with you. Then I would have gone to the Volturi to end my existence.”

Bella gasped. “Would you _please_ stop talking about killing yourself?”

“I cannot exist in a world where you aren’t.”

“But you left me!”

He scoffed, huffing. “Don’t you see that it almost killed me? I once told you our senses are heightened. It applies to our feelings, too. You can’t even begin comprehending what you mean to me, Bella.”

“I think I do. I told you that I’ve been comatose for months. I barely remember the months that led to the moment Charlie called Renee to come get me. The idea of leaving Forks terrified me. What if you returned and I wasn’t here? It was like when you left, all over again.”

“But Jacob helped you…”

“He did. He’s a great friend, even though he’s always wanted more,” Bella admitted. She covered a yawn with her hand.

It was late at night, later than she’d been up to in ages.

“You should get some sleep.”

“But I want to talk more.” They were talking about her age and how it affected their relationship.

“I promise to be here in the morning,” he said softly. He rose smoothly, turning toward the window.

“Don’t go.” Even to her ears, the plea was pathetic.

Edward glanced at her over his shoulder. “Are you sure?”

Bella lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to her, smiling.

Edward eyed that spot thoughtfully, before accepting the invitation. He reached for the blanket, pulling it over Bella’s body. His fingers grazed her bare thigh, and he inhaled sharply, before becoming still.

“It’s okay.”

Bella willed her body not to betray her with a shiver of pleasure or embarrass her with the arousal Edward was sure to smell.

“This is a terrible idea,” he mumbled.

She tilted her head, propping it in her palm. “It’s exactly where I want you.”

“Just sleep,” he insisted quietly. His head turned toward the window as Bella squirmed around in search of the best position to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, Edward moved to the rocking chair.

He kept his eyes on the woman before him. There was no doubt his Bella was a woman in the real sense of the word.

It was as difficult as ever to be around her alluring blood, but Edward tried to remember that it was mostly his fault he was suffering. He thought of what Marcus, one of the Volturi brothers, had told him when he’d gone to ask them to end his days. He’d said that Bella was his singer – _La tua cantante_. That was why Edward had compared her addicting blood to heroin for an addict.

Edward noticed that her features had sharpened, her hair was a few shades lighter from spending years under the sun, and her body had shaped up. Edward tried not to look again at her legs. She’d kicked the blanket off at some point, and her long legs were bare and on display. He was but a seventeen year old boy.

Edward entertained the thought of touching her legs, maybe taking the night dress off to see how she’d filled out over the years. He shook his head, horrified by his impure thoughts.

Emmett would be proud of him for desiring such things, but the truth was that the idea of intimacy with Bella terrified him. Edward doubted he’d be able to control himself.

Also, he was aware that if they picked up their relationship, Bella would expect more of him. She wasn’t an innocent, inexperienced girl anymore. And when she demanded that of him, he wouldn’t have a choice but to comply. It would be a lie to say Edward hadn’t entertained the thought of taking his relationship with Bella further, but there was too much at stake. The risks overbalanced his hormonal teenage body. Bella's safety was more important than his needs.

She flipped on her stomach in her sleep.

Edward’s eyes moved to her exposed ass. The nightgown had ridden up to the middle of her back, leaving her barely covered ass on display. The blue lacy panties crumbled Edward's resolve to be a gentleman.

He left the room before the temptation became too much.

Edward sat on the couch in the living room. Carlisle would know something had changed if he wrote him twice in a month.

_**Are you home?** _

Edward had stopped the formal introductions when it came to messages exchanged with his father figure. He had to make sure Carlisle could talk without being overheard by the family, though Edward suspected that Carlisle told at least Esme about their conversations.

The phone rang in his hand. Edward didn’t expect Carlisle to call. They seldom spoke over the phone. It was usually a few text messages exchanged, checking how he was, and then nothing.

“Hello?” Edward answered. He lounged on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

“Son, is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Edward was hit with how much he missed his family. It was the reason why he preferred the impersonal text message, instead of hearing Carlisle’s voice.

“I am on my way home. We can talk for twenty minutes.”

“How have you been?”

“We’re thinking of moving. I was disappointed when I brought up the idea of leaving Lewisburg. Rosalie said she wanted to go to Rochester.”

“She always wants back home,” Edward said.

“There was no one to fight her silly idea. Emmett even encouraged her.”

“When does he not?”

There was a pause, and Edward gathered the courage to ask what he wanted to know – the reason he had contacted Carlisle.

“What about you? Are you still not going to tell me where you are?” Carlisle asked.

“You should know… I’m well.”

“Edward? I can tell you sound off.”

“I am going to ask you something. You are going to answer without asking for details.”

“Why is this scaring me?” Carlisle wondered.

“Because it might be dangerous,” Edward answered seriously. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, his breathing in tune with Bella’s heart. “You never told me if there was another woman for you before Esme. I don’t remember you seeing anyone after you turned me.”

“Where did this come from?”

“Just answer me one question. Did you ever have relations with a human?”

The sound of screeching tires alerted Edward that Carlisle had pulled over, because they were about to have a serious conversation.

“A few.”

Edward hadn’t expected the truth from Carlisle. “Did they survive?”

“You don’t want questions from me, but I have one. Why would you think of sleeping with a human? I am sure you can find another vampire. Besides, what brought this on? I have never seen you…” He trailed off, as if realizing something.

It annoyed Edward not being able to read his mind. “So many questions, Carlisle. You didn’t answer me.”

“Yes…”

“What were the consequences?”

“Some bruises, some broken bones. It took me decades to master a way to be with a human woman without harming her.”

“I don’t have decades,” Edward hissed, gripping his hair in a fist. “How did you get control over your body?”

“Edward, what do you plan on doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“It leads back to my initial question: why a human girl?” Carlisle's voice made Edward believe he was suspicious.

“Please, just answer me. I promise to tell you.”

“You have to control your strength. You have to anticipate the intensity of your release. You have to keep yourself in check and always do it after being fed, because the scents are so much more powerful. And when the woman reaches her peak, you will be intoxicated by that mix of scents – her blood warmer than normal, her arousal so potent…”

Edward choked on nothing. He sat up, trying to envision what Carlisle had told him. Could Bella’s scent get any better? He doubted it. If he could barely be around her on a daily basis, he couldn’t even imagine how difficult it would be to have such potent scents coming off her.

“Son? Are you still there?”

“Yes,” Edward gasped. “What about touching?”

“Imagine her body is the most precious soap bubble.”

Edward became aware of Bella's heart beating faster, and he hoped she wasn’t waking up. There was a chilling scream that made him spring to his feet.

“I have to go.” He hung up, rushing into her room.

Bella was sitting up, tangled in the blanket, her hair a mess. When her eyes noticed him in the doorway, she inhaled sharply. There was small sniff as she lowered her head.

Edward went to the bed, sitting next to her. He swallowed a mouthful of venom as he carefully reached for her small hands.

“Bella.”

“I’m so silly.”

“No, you’re not. What happened?” He caressed her palm.

She shivered, but she didn’t seem cold. “I thought you were gone. I thought I imagined yesterday.”

“I’m never leaving you again,” he vowed.

Bella’s eyes met his in the dark room. “I love you!” She threw her arms around his neck.

Edward froze. Before he could get a grip of his sense, his head was already bent to the side and his mouth was on her neck.

“Shit!” Bella pulled away. In her haste to get away, she fell off the bed with the blanket tangled around one of her legs. One of her hands was on the side of her neck and her wide eyes were staring at him in shock.

“Oh, God!” Edward stared back, horrified. “Tell me you’re okay. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Bella pulled her shaky hand from her neck to check it for blood. As if Edward wouldn’t have smelled it if her skin had been penetrated.

“I’m so sorry!” Bella scrambled to her knees, staring up at him, worried. “Are you in control?”

“You took me by surprise,” he admitted.

“I can’t believe I just did that. I never have any self-control when it’s you,” she mumbled.

“Lucky, I do.”

“Oh, really? I nearly became your meal!” Her hand lifted to her neck as if to make a point.

“I was about to move away if you must know.”

Bella dropped her head in her hands.

“So you still love me?” Edward asked, entertained. He was amused by her reaction, when in reality, the memory of what could have happened scared him. It proved him he wasn’t ready for what he wanted. Not yet.

Her hands dropped from her face, and her brown eyes flashed in anger. “Is that all you have to say after what just happened?”

“We covered the part that I was in control.”

“Yes,” she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

“Yes, what?”

“You’re so infuriating!” Bella stood up, staring at her previous spot on the bed.

Edward pushed the bundled up blanket away, patting the spot. He took her left hand when she sat down cross-legged.

“I still love you, Isabella. I never stopped.”

Her heart took off in a marathon. “No one’s called me that in years.”

“I want to try something.”

“We had enough adrenaline rush for one night. You just got me back. Give it a few days to adjust to my scent. Not all love declarations have to be sealed with a kiss.”

“You’ve grown up,” he said quietly.

She smiled shyly. “Now, come here.” She lay down on the bed, then curled up. “Don’t let me sleep for too long.”

Edward spread the blanket over her body, then went to sit on the windowsill, watching her sleep.

At some point during the night, Edward decided he was going to try and give Bella what she needed – what she deserved. It was going to challenge his self-control, but he was willing to do it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning brought heavy rain and a pounding headache for Bella. She pulled the pillow over her head, not ready to face the world yet. Then she remembered – Edward.

She peeked from underneath the pillow. He was next to her on the bed, smiling down at her.

Bella had a foggy recollection of her nightmare and then the conversation that followed. She still couldn’t believe how she had thrown herself at Edward.

“Are you awake?”

“Not sure,” she mumbled, tucking the pillow under her cheek. She stretched, becoming aware the blanket was around her ankles and that her nightgown was no longer covering her lower half. “Shit. Sorry.” She fumbled to pull the hem of her gown to cover her ass and thighs.

Edward caught her wrist, and she stared at him, surprised. “Don’t hide. You’re beautiful.”

“I guess I gave you enough material to fulfill most of your fantasies.”

He smiled indulgently. “What do you want to do today?”

“Lie in bed,” she admitted. “My head is hurting.”

Concern marred his beautiful features. “Do you have any meds?”

“Check the cabinet in the bathroom. And bring me a glass of water, please.”

They spent the day in her bed, catching up more. There was so much to talk about, yet they never touched the subject of their future. Bella was curious about Edward's intentions.

Did he really intend to spent time with her while she stayed human… then to end his life. Forever.

The thought scared her. She couldn’t think of him not existing. Edward was supposed to be eternal, but his suicidal intentions showed that he loved her so much he wouldn’t be able to exist in a world where she was no longer.

~*~

Three days in their reunion, Bella was in the kitchen at the table with her laptop. Her steaming cup of coffee was to her right, there was a pencil holding her hair up, while she typed.

She had woken up to a note from Edward saying he was out, hunting. It surprised her than he needed it so soon, but it was clearly difficult for him to be around her.

She understood the danger more than when she’d been seventeen, but she wasn’t scared of him. Bella knew that Edward had endless control, but she was afraid of her spontaneous reactions.

Cold hands on her bare shoulders startled her from the writing. Cool breath fanned over her neck, and she cursed her idea of keeping her hair up. But it was unusually warm for almost middle of September.

“Good morning,” Edward breathed in her ear, pressing his lips to her pulse point. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

Bella slowly turned her head to stare into his honey-gold eyes. He smiled widely, leaning even closer. She held her breath, but kept her eyes open. Then his lips were on hers, and she forgot how to breathe.

They were kissing, and it was so much better than she remembered. She wrapped a hand in his hair, keeping the other on his forearm, anchoring herself to him. It wasn’t the ideal position to kiss, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mhmmm…” Bella hummed contently, when Edward pulled away. “Good morning, indeed.”

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I saw you in the meadow.”

“I’m glad you could do it.”

“You’re more important than what the monster within me desires. I would never hurt you.” Edward stroked her cheek.

“Kiss me again.”

His breath was over her lips, and she could almost taste him, before he straightened, looking toward the front door.

“You have company.”

There was a loud knock, followed by another one.

“Uh, stay.”

“I’ll be around.”

Bella caught a glimpse of him running up the stairs, while she went to the front door. She shouldn’t have been surprised to see Jacob. Water was dripping from his short hair, rolling down his face before soaking the already drenched shirt.

“What happened to you?” She gasped.

“My car died on the way to the store.”

“And you walked in the rain? Why couldn’t you have called me to give you a lift while you waited in your car?”

“I called, but you didn’t answer. I see a pattern here.” He laughed.

“I think I left my phone upstairs, charging.” She shrugged. “Let me grab a towel.”

“Forget the towel. Get your car keys and come with me.”

Bella shot her laptop a longing look. Jake caught on, and went closer, but Bella snapped the lid shut.

“No peeking!”

“I’m curious what you’re writing.”

“You’ll see.” She winked.

Bella went to her room to grab a jacket and the car keys. Edward was on her bed, reading a book.

“Don’t forget your phone. I programmed my number in there.”

Bella accepted her phone, pocketing it. “See you later.”

Edward blocked her path in the doorway, and it took months of getting used to such behavior from _before_ not to scream bloody murderer. He shot her a sheepish look, before kissing her lovingly. Then he returned to his book, infuriating her with his nonchalant behavior.

The short errand of taking Jacob grocery shopping then dropping him home, turned into lunch at Jake’s house, then driving Jake to his garage to get a tow vehicle for his Rabbit. When Bella returned it was late in the evening.

Her phone rang as soon as she parked in front of the house.

“Hi Mom,” she answered, struggling with the hood of the jacket to protect herself from the rain.

“Hi Bella. You haven’t called me in days.”

“Yes, getting busy here.” She ran to the front door, which opened before she could reach for the handle. Edward greeted her with a smile.

“Do you want me to ship over your present, or would you visit for the weekend?”

“Uh, you shouldn’t have… Ship it here.”

“Are you going to visit again?” Renee asked, upset.

“Yes, Mom. Not anytime soon, though.”

Bella followed Edward into the living room. She snuggled into his side, talking some more with her mother. When they finally wrapped up the conversation, Bella glanced at Edward. He was too still.

“What’s up?”

“Did you deny her invitation because of me?”

“I think I had enough sun to last me a lifetime. Besides, I’ve spent my last few birthdays with her. It’s not something I want to repeat.”

Edward moved a stray strand of hair from her eyes. “Is there anything in particular you want?”

“I already got my wish: you’re back.”

He smiled indulgently. “Any particular requests now that I’m here?”

Bella pondered the answer to that question. “I want to see your house.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Out of all the things you could have asked for…”

“Like you’d do what I want,” she muttered.

Edward watched her so intensely, she felt her insides melting. “I’m not saying never.”

She smiled. “Also, I have another wish.”

“Yes?”

“You have to contact your family and let them know what’s going on. I know you miss them.”

“Can’t I have you all to myself for a little while longer? I plan on calling Alice. I’ve been trying to do it for the past few days.”

Bella shook her head. “I bet you confound her with your indecision. She probably saw me returning in your life.” Bella burrowed closer into Edward’s chest. “I’m surprised she hasn’t shown up here.”

“I made her promise not to interfere.”

~*~

On the days leading to her birthday, Bella decided it was time to invest in a bigger bed. She had outgrown the single from her childhood room, and with Edward’s added presence it was crowded. Especially, since he rarely allowed her to cuddle without two blankets in between their bodies.

Edward said he’d get the bed, and she shouldn’t worry about it. Bella reluctantly agreed. She knew how he loved to buy her anything she wanted.

The writing progress was slow, especially since she got ideas for future parts of the plot, and wrote them down, getting sucked in them, only to remember there was a long way to go until that point in the book.

Edward respected her time alone with the laptop, and entertained himself with her books or her new music. It was a good thing he was around, because he reminded her to eat and take breaks.

They had fallen in the easy-going relationship they used to have. Bella cherished every moment with Edward more than before. She knew what it was to be without him.

On the day before her birthday, Bella was up early. She planned on writing the whole day, knowing that the next day Edward would want her all for himself. She hoped he’d take her to his house. She missed that house, though she tried to imagine the way it looked now without the inhabitants.

Bella was on the counter, chewing on a granola bar, waiting for the coffee to brew. She was about to call Edward and ask where he’d disappeared to without a note, when he walked in the kitchen, grinning.

“No note?” She pouted.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake so early. There was a delivery at my place and I had to be there.”

She narrowed her eyes. “If you throw me a party…”

“It’s just the two of us,” he said softly. “I already unwrapped your present.”

Bella laughed, turning to fill her favorite mug with hot coffee, then she added sugar and milk. Edward took the milk carton back to the fridge, before returning to her side.

His eyes raked over her body, making her blush scarlet. She was wearing one of Brady’s old band t-shirts, she had stolen many years ago, and panties. Edward had seen her sleep in this the previous night, so she wasn’t sure what made him look that way at her. It was as if he…

Bella frowned when he stepped between her legs, ghosting his hands over her legs – from her knees up to her thighs. His hands slid under the t-shirt, cupping her hips. Bella was familiar with that look in his eyes and such touches, but Edward had never tried anything like this. He was too afraid for her safety.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

His brows were puckered in the middle of his forehead, as if he was concentrating very hard. His hands trembled, which was amusing, as they moved up over her ribs. Bella couldn’t help the shiver that rocked her body. It was a combination of being touched so intimately by Edward and his cool fingers on her flamed skin.

Bella stilled his hands with her fingers on his wrists. “Don’t pull away.”

“You have to teach me,” he said gently, but his voice was dripping with desire.

Wetness gathered between her legs, and she knew that Edward could smell it when his eyes darkened a shade.

“Kiss me.”

Edward lowered his head, touching her lips. One of his hands lowered to the small of her back so close to her ass. He pulled her closer, touching her thigh ever so softly.

Bella gasped at the sudden closeness. She had never imagined they would do anything like this so soon, or while she was human.

Edward’s lips were insistent and the hand on the small of her back slid lower so he was cupping her ass. She moaned at the feeling of his hands on her body. His icey touch on her leg left a fire trail as he caressed her skin.

Bella rested her forearms on his shoulders, gripping his hair in her hands, as she pushed closer to him. She wrapped one leg around his hip, effectively bringing him so close she could feel how much he desired her.

“Bella,” he murmured, his fingers convulsing on her skin. “You’re burning all over.”

“Cool me with your touch,” she answered softly, kissing his chiseled jaw.

“That’s so corny.” His lips twitched up.

“You’re telling me we could have done this before, and you never even tried?” Bella asked, caressing his face.

His eyes clouded. “Not even now am I sure it is a good idea, but I can’t stay away from you.”

“Finally, you’re acting you’re age.” She giggled.

There was a boyish look on his face, then he wrapped both her legs around his waist, supporting her weight with a hand under her ass.

“Whoa!” Bella clung to him, when Edward took a few steps back.

“I am not going to drop you.”

“I know.” She stared into his liquid honey-gold eyes, before pressing her lips to his. Edward returned the kiss, daring to lick her lower lip. It made Bella buck into him, earning a guttural groan from Edward.

“Holy fucking shit!”

They separated at the sudden surprised shout coming from the doorway.

Edward dropped Bella to her feet, keeping a hand on her back, as he started in shock at Jacob. Bella suspected that Edward hadn’t heard their guest.

Jacob was staring at them with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing as if he was unable to voice his thoughts.

Edward took a step back. “I wouldn’t do that, Jacob.”

Jake frowned, his features morphing in anger. Then he strode over, fists balled-up.

“Jake!” Bella’s hand shot up, stopping him in his tracks. He didn’t spare her a look, his seething glare was on Edward. “Jake, you’re not a werewolf anymore. You’ll get hurt if you punch Edward.”

“What the hell is going on, Bella? What’s he doing here?” Jake still tried to get past her, but she kept a firm hand on his chest.

“Edward’s back. Before you flip, we’ve talked about what happened and things are… getting better.” Bella shot Edward a small smile over her shoulder.

“Oh, I can tell. That little display I walked on…” He shuddered.

“I would never harm Bella,” Edward said quietly.

“Would you get out of my head?” Jacob shouted.

“Your thoughts are really loud. You have to get used to me around, because I’m not going to leave again. And I won’t forbid Bella to see you.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, finally looking at Bella. He pointed at Edward. “He’s a smooth talker, that’s what he is.”

“Jake, if you want me to choose, I’m going to hurt you. That’s the last thing I want to do. You have no idea what you mean to me. I can’t live without you.”

“I’ll tolerate him until he proves me wrong.” Jacob folded his arms across his chest, shooting Edward a menacing look.

“There will be no reason for physical combat.” Edward took a step closer, extending his hand. “I appreciate everything you did for Bella. Thank you, Jacob.”

Bella was sure Jake wouldn’t accept the handshake, but he surprised her by gripping Edward's hand. He probably tried to crush Edward’s fingers, but he ended up dropping the hand, sighing annoyed.

“How long has he been back?” Jake directed the question at Bella.

“A week or so?” Bella shifted nervously on her feet. “Why did you come over?”

“Forget it.” Jake turned around, walking to the door.

Bella ran after him, grabbing his elbow. “Don’t be like this. What happened is between me and him, and we’ve talked about it.”

Jake spun around, facing her. “Between you and him, huh? Maybe I don’t remember clearly how it affected everyone around you! It took me months to make you resemble a human being again!”

“Jake,” she pleaded, aware Edward could hear them, and worse, he could see it all in Jake’s head.

“If you must know, I came over to ask if you wanted to spend tomorrow with me. Clearly, that’s not going to happen.”

“How about a compromise? I spend today with you.” Bella squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Like your leech would allow it.”

“Edward is actually a mature person and won’t care if I spend a few hours with my best friend. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

It was as if Jacob just realized what she was wearing, because his eyes raked over her. There was a loud growl from the kitchen doorway, making Bella face Edward with an amused look.

“Behave,” she whispered, taking the stairs two at a time.

She pulled a dress on her and twisted her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed a small backpack and pushed a few necessities in it, before returning to the hallway. It seemed they hadn’t moved from where she’d left them.

Bella took her phone from the kitchen, then stopped next to Edward.

“I'll be back later.” She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Call me when you get back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and Jacob spent the day on the beach until a sudden cloud made them seek refuge in his house. They listened to music in his room, not touching the Edward subject, for which she was relieved.

Until Jake decided to ruin the serene atmosphere. “I have to tell Dad and Sam.”

“No, you don’t. He’s been here for years. He hasn’t left the house.”

“What about the others?”

“It’s just him, Jake. He was hurt, too. Edward's been all alone all those years. Can you even imagine how deeply hurt one has to be to live in self-exile?” Bella pleaded. “Please, he won’t cause any trouble to the pack.”

“I can’t believe you forgave him.”

“I never stopped loving Edward. When I saw him again, I had the overwhelming urge to hurt him, but that was impossible. Eventually, we had that dreaded conversation, and it’s all put behind.”

They were lying sideways on the bed. After a moment of silence, Jake bumped her shoulder with his. “So how is it to date jailbait?”

“Jake!” She gasped, slapping his arm.

“What? It’s true.”

She closed her eyes. “I’d rather not discuss anything age related. It’s still a sensitive subject.”

“He better not dare do anything stupid with us around.” Jake’s voice was threatening.

The door of his room opened. Billy rolled into the doorway, watching them surprised. He hadn’t been home when they’d arrived.

Billy smiled at Bella, before focusing on his son. “Oh, we have to talk later, kiddo.”

Jake nodded.

“I’m leaving,” Bella declared.

“Need a ride?” Jake shot up, taking her hand.

“Actually, my ride is waiting at the treaty line. Uh, if you’d point me in that direction?” She whispered, extra aware Billy could hear their conversation.

Jacob chuckled. “That’s a mile away.”

“Oh.” Bella hadn’t grabbed a jacket. “Maybe I could borrow one of your jackets?”

“Do you want him to kill me if you get sick? I’ll drive you there.”

“See you around, Billy,” Bella said, following Jake out of his room. She noticed a look of concern on Billy’s face. “Fine, you can tell your dad. He’ll probably have questions.” She caught up with Jake near his car.

He grinned, getting behind the wheel.

Inside the car, Bella pulled her phone out, texting Edward to let him know she was on her way to the treaty line. He’d written her half an hour earlier saying he was waiting there for her.

Jacob pulled over near the curb after the sign welcoming people to La Push. She could see a sleek car some feet away in front of them with the hazard lights on.

Jake flashed his lights, making Bella laugh. “I feel like being the exchange prisoner between two mafia clans.”

He laughed along. “Don’t be a stranger. Oh wait!” He leaned closer, making her freeze. He fished something out of the glove compartment. Bella had half-expected Jake to do something stupid. He took her hand, wrapping a silver bracelet around her wrist. “It’s lame, but… happy birthday.”

She looked at the charms, and she was overcome with emotion. There was a small wooden wolf and a sun hanging from the bracelet chains.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Jake!” She reached over to hug him tightly.

“Since when do you accept gifts so easily? I demand my best friend back.”

“I know this means a lot to both of us.”

“I tried finding a bike charm, but I guess that would remind you of Brady, huh?”

She shrugged. “You can talk to him about it. I better go before Edward grows impatient.”

Bella ran through the heavy rain, thankful for the passenger door opening when she reached the car. She noticed it was a two-door, sports car. She even checked the driver to make sure it was Edward.

“What happened to the Volvo?” she asked.

Edward shot her an exasperated look. “You should put your seatbelt on.”

Bella giggled, remembering she’d once told him that. How silly of her. “So what car is this?” She tried to get a glimpse on the steering wheel and see the symbol.

“Aston Martin. Bond’s car.” He caught her eye, smiling widely. “Do you trust me?”

“For some reason I am afraid to say yes.”

“I promise you’ll be safe the whole time.” He revved the engine, his smile growing still.

“If I die wrapped around a tree, I’ll come back and haunt you, Edward!”

He laughed freely, before flooring the acceleration. Bella squeaked, gripping the seatbelt across her chest, staring out the window at the flying scenery.

“I think you missed the turn for my house,” she managed to say some time later.

Edward didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on the windshield.

When he slowed and turned down the dirt road leading to his house, Bella could feel her heart beating faster. The euphoria of her wish coming true turned into a slight panic attack. She needed clothes from home. She had to shower and shave. She needed the charger for her phone.

Edward parked in front of the house. “Don’t move.”

It wasn’t like she could find her limbs and make them work after the speed rush.

Edward opened the passenger door, scooping Bella in his arms and running inside the house.

“Whoa!” She grabbed his elbow when he deposited her on her feet in the entry hallway.

“Sorry,” he apologized, keeping an arm around her shoulders. “There’s no light,” he explained when Bella reached for the switch.

“No light?” She couldn’t believe her ears. “Why?”

“People would have noticed.”

“No one comes so deep in the forest.”

“If you’d feel more comfortable in your house…” Edward trailed off, stepping in front of her.

Bella noticed concern marring his beautiful face. “Uh, when the others left… did they take everything with them?”

Edward frowned. “We always leave stuff behind.”

“Let’s hope I find what I want.” Bella started up the stairs. She was grateful for Edward hovering, in case she missed a step in the semi-darkness.

She went to what used to be Alice’s room and into the closet. At the back, she found the box on the bottom shelf. Bella pulled the box out and handed it to Edward.

“Can we go to your room?” she whispered. It was painful to be in the empty closet, when she knew what used to be there and the memories she had from playing dress-up with Alice.

Edward took her hand, not commenting on the contents of the box. They walked slowly up the stairs.

He stopped when they reached his room and looked almost nervous to open the door. Bella figured he didn’t want to drop her hand or the box, so she pushed the handle.

She stopped in the doorway, looking around, remembering the first time she’d seen his room. There was something different, though. In the middle of the room stood a bed. Not any bed – the very same one she’d wanted to buy for her room.

“You didn’t!” She gasped.

“Do you like it?”

“Say this is my birthday present, and I might forgive you.”

A smirk played on his lips. “It’s part of the present for your birthday.”

“Jake’s right. You’re such a smooth talker!” Bella laughed, dropping his hand and advancing into the room. She stopped at the foot of the bed.

Edward placed the box on his desk, opening it. “Oh! How did you know about these candles?”

“Alice told me she collected interesting fragrances. It won’t hurt anyone if we burn one or two, I guess.”

“Have you met Alice?” He asked, laughing nervously.

“Oh, come on. We’ll replace them.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’ll have to live with her forever, while I might not be around—”

“Don’t say such things,” Edward hissed. “Can we not talk about this, please?”

“Whatever. Just light one of these and place it in the bathroom. I hope there’s running water.” Bella didn’t want to fight, so she had to put some distance between them.

“Yes.”

.

.

.

Bella left the bathroom wrapped around a fluffy blue towel. She shouldn’t have been worried about Edward's reaction. He wasn’t in the room.

She found a note, telling her that he’d gone for a quick hunt and he’d be back before she went to bed.

Bella’s gut told her that he went to hunt so soon after the last hunting trip because he planned on continuing what they’d started that morning in her kitchen. Bella had never thought it was possible to be that close to him.

Sure, she had entertained the thought of sleeping with Edward, but there was no way that could be possible with her still human. Alice had told her about their friends from Denali, and how they slept with human men, but Bella hadn’t gotten her hopes up. Edward wouldn’t risk her safety like that.

To test her theory and Edward's intentions, she went back to Alice’s closet. When she didn’t find any clothes left behind, she tried Rosalie’s room. Luck was on her side when she found a drawer full of negligees.

Some of them were downright transparent, leaving little to the imagination. Even though Bella’s breasts had filled up in the past few years, they were not enough to fill the garments she’d found in Rosalie’s drawer. When she was losing hope, she found a white piece. It even had the tag.

Bella dropped the towel and pulled the panties on, then she slipped in the top. The lace and silk combination made her feel sexy. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, not recognizing the woman staring back at her.

Bella made a mental note to thank Rosalie when they met again.

Bella used the towel to dry her hair then returned to Edward's room. He wasn’t back yet. She placed the chocolate scented candle on his desk, then sat on the bed.

He’d even bought bedsheets. The mattress was so soft and everything smelled fresh and new.

She wrapped the thin blanket over her legs, scrolling through her phone, but sleep won the battle. At some point, she was aware Edward returned to her side, but she was too tired to open her eyes. She felt the blanket being pulled over her body, his fingers grazing her bare ass in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this story so hard this weekend that I might have finished it. Get ready for steady updates, once or twice per week. :)

Edward spent that night with his piano. He tried to stop thinking of the moment he'd returned from hunting to find Bella in the bed he'd bought for her. His excitement of being back with her dimmed when he noticed what she was wearing. He had no idea where she'd found that lacy indecent garment, but it made him forget about being a gentleman.

After covering her nakedness with the blanket, he'd found refuge in his music. It kept him sane for a few more hours when she'd wake up, and they were definitely going to take the next step in their relationship.

Edward was so deep in his thoughts, he'd failed to hear Bella waking up. He only looked up from the ivory keys when she stopped in the doorway of the piano room. There was a smile on her face.

Oh, how he desired to know what she was thinking in that moment.

"I missed my song," she said softly.

Edward smiled back, keeping his eyes on her face. He was afraid to let them wander, not sure if he could control his urges anymore. His body kept betraying him, ever since he'd reunited with Bella.

She walked closer, leaning against the piano's lid. Edward had a perfect view down her cleavage.

"Think I can get some coffee?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. Edward was sure he'd have blushed were he still human. "If you're not opposed to a birthday breakfast two towns over?"

"I wouldn't mind." She smiled cheekily. "Meet you downstairs in half an hour?"

Edward only nodded, trying not to look at the way the white garment hugged her body as she left the room.

.

.

.

 _Game on_ , Bella thought amused.

After a bathroom trip, she went back to Rosalie's closet, searching for something to wear. She came across a dress that she wouldn't dare look at, yet alone wear it. When Bella was about to admit defeat and return to her denim dress from the previous day, she found the perfect dress.

The white A-line dress was really short with an extremely generous low cut and thin straps and crochet lace waist. Bella struggled with the zipper, not ready to call for Edward's help. She wanted him to get the full shock when she met him downstairs.

Bella used the mascara and eyeliner she found on the vanity. They had probably expired years ago, but what could go wrong? She used her own lipstick, though.

She caught her hair in a messy bun that went really well with the dress she was wearing.

Bella contemplated on what shoes to wear – her Chucks or a pair of high heels she'd found in Rosalie's room. She opted for the nude pumps. They were easily five inches tall.

She walked carefully down the stairs, gripping the banister. Edward wasn't there to greet her, which came as a surprise.

"Edward?" she asked, confused.

He walked out of the living room, his head bent over his phone. "I'm trying to find a good place for breakfast."

"We'll probably have lunch at this rate." It was nearing ten, and Bella wasn't sure where exactly he planned on taking her.

Edward glanced at her, only for his eyes to widen. "Are you trying to kill me… _again_?"

She laughed, sucking on her bottom lip. "I figured to dress nice. It's my birthday, after all."

"Where did you find these clothes? And don't get me started on that thing you wore last night."

"Did you not like it?"

"Oh, I liked it too much," he admitted.

Bella walked closer, taking his hand. "I promise to wear it again tonight."

He almost whimpered. "You didn't answer me. Where did you find the clothes?"

"In Rosalie's room. I hope she won't mind," Bella said, quietly.

"Should have known," he mumbled. "Let's go. We'll find a place when we get there."

In the car, a thought crossed Bella's mind. "Hey, where do you charge your phone if there's no electricity?"

Edward smirked, catching her eyes. "There's a generator. I use it only for power to charge my phone and laptop."

"Makes sense." She nodded in understanding. "So how did you get this car?"

"Why do I feel like when we met and played twenty-one questions?" he asked, playfully.

"If I remember correctly, I barely got to ask you anything," Bella joked.

"You were far more interesting than me. Still are."

"Likewise."

"I always had the Aston. Remember Prom?"

"Right." Bella nodded. "What happened to the Volvo?"

"I gave it to Alice. This one was the only car left behind."

They spent some time in comfortable silence, listening to the classical music spilling from the audio system.

"Have you thought of my suggestion to contact the others?"

Edward's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. "Is it so bad that I'd rather have you for myself? I'm not ready to share you."

"I'm not ready to share you, either."

He grinned, reaching for her hand. "By the end of the year, I promise to call them with the news." He brought their entwined fingers to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. Butterflies erupted in Bella's stomach.

Edward drove to Sekiu, a small town on the bay. There were less than thirty inhabitants in town according to the sign welcoming them.

Edward parked in front of the only cafe in town. They went inside, hand in hand.

The lady behind the counter waved them to an empty table by the window. She joined them shortly with menus and a big smile.

"Do you still serve breakfast?" Bella asked, not even bothering with the menu.

They had covered the distance between Forks and Sekiu in under thirty minutes.

"Yes, dear."

"We'd like two coffees," Edward said.

"And a plate of pancakes if you have," Bella added.

"Coming right up, darlings."

Bella looked after her, then at Edward. "There are sure more than thirty people around." She waved to the street.

"It's a touristic destination, so I guess most of them are just visiting."

"You guess?" She laughed.

"Well, I'd rather focus on you, than what others think. Maybe I'm selfish, but this is another reason I'd rather not share you with my family. I've grown used to the quiet."

"So you no longer want to hear my mind?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"That's not what I said. I'm always interested in what you're thinking."

"I think I know what you mean. I'm curious what you were thinking last night…"

The waitress brought their coffees and a large plate of pancakes and three types of syrup.

"Most definitely indecent thoughts," Edward whispered. He pulled one of the cups in front of him, keeping his fingers around the cup.

"Did it scare you?"

He snorted. That was a sound Bella hadn't heard at him. She raised a brow.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella."

"Oh, so you were merely teasing me in the kitchen yesterday?" She felt all her hopes drowning.

"Is that what worries you?"

"Well, I thought…" She looked out the window. There were seagulls flying above the sea, which she'd have found nice view any other time.

"Bella…" Edward reached over and took one of her hands. His skin was warm from his coffee cup. "Isabella," he said softly. "You have no idea how badly I want… I desire… the same things as you."

"But?" She locked their gazes.

"It's going to be difficult."

"I want to try."

"We will." He rubbed a finger over her wrist. "Tonight."

Bella inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected that. "Did you plan this?"

"Maybe?"

She wet her lips, noticing his eyes falling to her mouth. Two could play a game.

She focused on the pancakes and her coffee. Edward emptied half on his cup in a potted plant near the table.

"Do you want to walk on the shoreline for a while?" he asked, after some time.

"Sure."

Halfway to the lighthouse, a sudden rain made them run back to the car. Bella held her hands wrapped around her chest, trying to stop shivering. The problem with autumn rain was the cold drops of water.

Edward handed her a gray hoodie from the trunk. She was grateful for it, not questioning why he had it there. He also blasted warm air, checking if she was warm enough.

"I'll need a hot bath when we get back."

"I can take care of that." He nodded.

As they left Sekiu, Bella's phone rang. The ringtone alerted her of who was calling, and she contemplated whether to answer or not. He'd keep calling if she didn't answer.

Sighing, she accepted the call. "Hey Brady."

"So you joined the Forever Twenty-Seven Club?"

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm still alive. I'll let you know when I die." She carefully avoided glancing in Edward's direction.

Brady chuckled. "Not my best moment," he admitted. "How are you? Having fun? I hope you're not locked up in the house with your laptop."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Good. I can't wait for spring to start my trip to you," Brady said. "I'm working on the itinerary."

"How long do you estimate the trip across the country?"

"Three to five weeks. I'll let you know. Uh, I ran into Renee at the post office."

"And what were you doing at the post office?" Bella demanded, even though she already knew.

"I got you something. You'll like it."

"Did Mom say something?" She knew Renee must have commented for Brady to bring her up like that.

"She asked why did we break up, because she couldn't understand."

"I'm sure that keeps her up at night," Bella joked. She stole a glance at Edward, who was frowning at the windshield. She touched his elbow, smiling. "So… what did you tell her?"

"That we were taking a break, because you need the time alone to write."

" _Awesome_ , Brady! She'll bug me to death about when we get back together!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't very well tell her the truth."

"Yeah… Thank you," she whispered.

"What for? Not spilling your secret?"

"Something like that."

"Let me know when my present arrives." Brady sounded excited, which made her wonder what he got her.

"Sure."

They wrapped up the conversation.

"Is it true?" Edward asked.

"Is what true?"

"Are you taking a break?"

"Indefinitely. I told you – we broke up because he admitted he couldn't compete against you."

"There was no competition. I wasn't around."

"Look how it turned out. If Brady hadn't broken things off, we'd still have been in Florida… together… living a faux happy life. The month after we returned from Charlie's funeral was terrible. I tried to save our relationship, knowing you were gone, but I could tell we were no longer invested as before. I guess it worked out for the best. Especially when I decided to come back to Forks."

Edward smiled a little. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a visual for Bella's clothes, please check my facebook group 'addict_writer fanfiction'. The picture will be in the album entitled I Belong To You.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm not very good at keeping promises, even to myself.
> 
> I will try to update every day since I finished writing the story. :)

After a hot bath, Bella stole one of Edward's shirts. She found him in the kitchen. There was a box of pizza on the counter and a bottle of wine.

They went to the living room. Only one loveseat had been left behind. Bella sat on it cross-legged, eating from the pizza, surprised Edward knew her favorite. She couldn't remember eating pizza around him, aside from that time in the cafeteria.

They continued catching up, because there were always new things to talk about from their time spent apart.

Bella moved to the bottle of wine as evening arrived. She didn't mind the only glass available was a water glass she had claimed as hers years ago. It didn't take long for the wine to give her courage.

"When are you going to fulfill my birthday wish?"

"So eager to steal my virtue?" Edward teased, rising on to his knees from his spot at her feet.

"Oh, you make me sound like the bad guy."

Edward ran a hand over her calf, grinning at the effect he had on her. She tried to keep her body from betraying her, but she wanted him too much.

"Call me old-fashion, but I want one thing of you before we move further."

"Yes?" She breathed, leaning closer.

"You haven't even heard my question."

"The answer is yes," she said seriously.

"Bella, do you even know what I want to ask?" His honey-gold eyes stayed locked on hers.

Bella thought for a moment, realizing what he could possibly want before they had sex. And she'd said yes to something that terrified her.

"I understand that you come from a time when everything was done in a certain order, but we live in different times now. If it's so important to you, we'll do it."

Edward took her left hand, looking earnestly at her. "Would you marry me, Isabella?"

 _He had to ask it_ , Bella thought amused. "I'm not saying never."

"Touché," he laughed.

"I need a few human moments," she whispered.

"I'll see you in bed," Edward crooned.

Bella swayed as she got up, and she liked to blame it on the wine, not Edward's voice.

After using the bathroom and changing into the negligee again, she went to his room.

He had his back to the door. His shoulders were hunched, and Bella worried he was going to change his mind.

She approached him slowly, wrapping her arms around him. She found his fingers on the buttons on his shirt. Three buttons were already undone. She made quick work of the others, then pulled the shirt off his body.

A shiver rippled over his back when she ran a hand down his spin. His skin was so smooth, yet hard under her touch. His muscles looked carved in stone, like an Italian sculpture.

Slowly, Edward turned into her arms. He took a shuddering breath when he noticed what she was wearing.

Bella knew what she was doing, no longer an inexperienced little girl, but she was still nervous as her hands dropped to his pants.

Edward's eyes followed her fingers as she worked on unzipping and pulling his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them. Bella hadn't seen Edward nervous.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I promise to not be upset if you can't."

He gulped, and tentatively lifted a hand, fingering the strap of her negligee. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Probably as much as I want you."

Bella kept her arms loosely wrapped around Edward's waist, raising on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her with ardor, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned, excited to share a real kiss with him.

They kept their eyes wide open as they explored each other's mouths. Bella could tell Edward was on guard, ready to pull away, but she kept still, aware of how close to his sharp teeth her tongue and lips were.

Bella trailed a hand across his hip, and barely grazed his erection, when he disappeared from her grasp. She caught herself on the edge of the bed, suddenly losing her equilibrium.

She looked around with her heart beating out of her chest. It had been too much for Edward. If he couldn't allow her to touch him, then their experiment was doomed from the beginning.

"Maybe we should wait some more?" Bella asked, finally spotting Edward near the window. The cloudy sky made it hard to see in the dark room.

"Bella, I've waited a century for you. I don't think I can wait anymore," Edward admitted, as he walked closer in measured steps. "Somehow, I can't stay away. Not anymore."

"That's a good thing, right?"

A smile graced Edward's face. He stopped in front of her, raising a hand to touch her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're so beautiful." He kept her head tilted up, when Bella made to hide behind her hair. "You'll have to be patient with me. I'm learning."

"I understand it's going to be difficult, but I know we'll be amazing together."

Edward dropped his hand from her face, tracing her neck with the back of his fingers, slowly stroking the top of her breasts. He withdrew his hand when Bella inhaled sharply.

"If you don't put your hand back in the next second, I'm going to hurt you!" She threatened.

Edward chuckled. He cupped the swell of her breast, never looking away from her eyes. It was amazing to have such self-control. Bella kept dropping her gaze between their bodies, her fingers aching to touch Edward.

Bella chose to keep her eyes on Edward's face. He had a look of concentration as he touched her covered breasts, down her waist, and when his cold hand slid under the negligee, she whimpered. His eyes shot to hers instantly, checking if he'd hurt her.

Edward lifted the thin material over her head, exposing her body to him for the first time. There was only a flimsy pair of thongs covering her groin.

Edward kept a hand on her hip and the other on the swell of her right breast, his thumb traced her nipple hardening it. He watched mesmerized as her nipple puckered, then he dipped his head to swipe his tongue over it.

Bella was certain spontaneous combustion was real, and she was likely to explode from all the new sensations.

She tried to remind herself that everything was new to Edward, and he was seventeen, after all.

He switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention.

Bella had read about women achieving orgasms by breast play, but she had no idea it was possible. Though, at the moment, she was close to coming undone. She kept a strong hold on his shoulders as she shuddered under his touches.

Bella had never felt so alive, so aroused from a mere touch, so close to completion without the partner even touching her pussy.

"Oh!" She gasped, when Edward wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and pulled. "Don't stop."

Her reaction must have given him courage to lift her off her feet and deposit her on the bed. Bella's legs wrapped around his middle on their own accord.

Edward stiffened, meeting her eyes. His eyes were dark with desire and hunger. He swallowed thickly, dropping his face in the crook of her neck.

"You okay?" Bella checked, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's… overwhelming."

"Maybe that's not the most comfortable spot?" She suggested.

Edward chuckled, pulling away a little. "I think I have to get high on you, for the lack of a better word choice, to be able to do this. You have no idea how much more potent your scent is, and combined with your desire…"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. "Can I touch you?"

Edward flipped on his back so fast, Bella barely had time to blink. She ghosted her hands over his pecs and abs, making him shiver under her touch. Unconsciously licking her lips, she ran the tips of her fingers over his erection.

"Holy hell!" Edward grabbed two fistfuls of the bedding, his hips bucking.

"Did you ever touch yourself?"

Edward scowled, looking away.

"It's something normal. I'd be worried if you didn't." Bella wrapped her fingers around his girth. "Tell me what you like."

"Yes, I touched myself. I always felt horrible after doing it."

Bella pumped her hand slowly, marveling at how hard and ice cold his skin was, like a diamond. "Even after we met?"

Edward glanced at her with hooded eyes. "Especially then. You were so pure, and I felt dirty when I caved one night and touched myself to thoughts of you."

"In my room?" Bella asked, surprised.

"I was hunting with Jasper. Then he asked me how our relationship worked. He was curious and confused when I explained that I restrained myself from every basic need my body craved." Edward tucked a stray strand of hair behind Bella's ear, smiling. "I admitted to him how much I desired you, and he made the need overwhelm me."

"Oh." Bella returned his smile. "For the longest time I was sure you didn't want me…like that. You never showed it."

Edward shook his head, pressing his lips tightly. "I tried to be a gentleman, and I know I failed sometimes. Of course, back then I was still battling my demons about desiring your blood more than your body."

"Not anymore? I just got you back. It must be difficult for you."

He shrugged. "Now I know what you taste like, and I know how to control myself."

Bella's eyes dropped to the scar on her wrist, shivering at the memory. "How did we stray so far from what we were doing?"

Edward's eyes filled with mischief as he fingered the string on her thong. Before she had time to blink, he ripped them off her body, flinging them to the other side of the room.

"Edward!"

"Don't tell me, you were planning on giving Rose back her clothes."

Bella allowed her hair to cover her face, as embarrassment and nerves took over her body. She was on display, straddling his hips.

"Please, don't hide." Edward cradled her body close as he rolled them around so she was under him. "If you don't stop shivering, I'm going to change my mind."

"It's the nerves," she cried out, ready to fight him if he planned on stopping.

"I should be the nervous one." He dipped his head to kiss her urgently. One of his hands caressed her side, then he was touching where she needed him. His cold skin in contrast with her heated sex made Bella gasp and arch her back.

He kept his eyes on her face as he discovered what brought her pleasure. Bella's jaw went slack when he curled his finger inside her tightness. Her eyes fluttered shut when he rubbed his thumb to her clit. She gasped, as more wetness gushed out of her when he pumped his fingers into her.

Bella didn't want to be the only one feeling amazing. She picked up where she'd left off, stroking his erection.

Edward wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "I want to be inside you for the first time."

Bella had no idea she could love him more, but his words melted her heart. "I'm ready."

He nodded, his brows puckering in concentration. He sat between her legs, running a hand over her thigh, simply staring at her.

Not feeling confident in her body, not compared to his sculptured body, she roamed her eyes over his form. Her eyes lingered on his abs and then lowered to his magnificent dick.

Edward pulled her closer, gently, wrapping one of her legs around his hip. He guided his dick to her pussy. The moment his head touched her wetness, his eyes darkened a few shades, and Bella threw her head back.

Instead of shying away from the ice cold intrusion, she welcomed it. She wrapped both legs around him, pulling him closer.

Edward hissed, clutching her hips and pushing ever so slowly into her heat.

Bella kept her eyes on his face and hands on his body. His hands were all over her body, as well, while his eyes drank in her every change of feature. As he started moving faster, his fingers wrapped around the headboard. Bella was mesmerized by his Adam apple bobbing right in front of her. She licked the column of his neck, making Edward shudder.

"Fuck," he spat, meeting her eyes briefly, before taking her in his arms.

She pressed her body against his, moving against his thrusts. She had no idea it could feel so good. Sure, Brady had been an exceptional and attentive lover, but this was Edward.

As Bella approached her peak, she noticed the hunger in Edward's eyes. He kept a hand on the small of her back and the other under her left thigh, as he leaned closer.

Bella was about to remind him that he didn't want to bite her, when everything around her exploded. She took him with her in the blissful orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the outcome of their first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella came around some hours later. She hadn't planned to fall asleep, but she had been tired.

She stretched, smiling as she blinked slowly, feeling the spot next to her. When she couldn't feel Edward's body, she opened her eyes wide, searching for him.

There he was – staring out the window. He had a pair of boxers on him.

"Why are you there?"

His eyes cut to her, and she cringed at their intensity. He was upset about something.

"Whatever you're brooding about, forget it." She sat up, wrapping the thin blanket over her chest.

The action caused a cloud of feathers to float around her, slowly falling to the bed. Bella looked around, confused. One of the pillows was shredded to pieces. There were feathers everywhere. Her eyes widened when she noticed the indents of Edward's hands on the headboard.

"Are you in pain?" Edward asked in a guarded voice.

"Uh… Should I be?"

Her last clear memory was of Edward's head bending over her. Had he bitten her?

Edward snorted when Bella touched her neck with a shaky hand.

"I don't understand. What upset you?"

"Your eyes might not see them now, but you will see them in the morning. And you'll hate me."

"See what?" she demanded.

"Come here," he said softly.

She joined him at the window. The rain had stopped, and the clouds allowed the moon to shine brightly.

Edward traced her arms with his fingers. "Do they hurt?"

She squinted to look at her skin, and gasped. There were dots of various colors at irregular intervals. Edward hovered his fingers over the dots, making her heart beat erratically. They were the exact match of his fingertips.

Bella looked up to catch him with the guard down. "Stop beating yourself over something so silly. I get bruises every day."

Edward pressed his lips tightly.

"Don't ruin my night with self-loathing." Bella cupped his cheek. "Please, don't beat yourself up over this. It was your first time...with me – the person you love the most, the one human whose blood smells better than anything else. I'd consider our night a success."

"Did you expect to get hurt?" Edward asked, repulsed, wrenching away from her grasp.

"I was aware there was a risk, but the only danger I could imagine was you biting me."

His eyes glanced to the bed, then he plucked a stray feather from her hair. "Only the pillow suffered a horrible death."

"We can buy more pillows."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes," Bella said hurriedly. She held the blanket to her chest with a hand, tracing his face with her other hand. "Come back to bed."

"Did you turn into a masochist?" His lips twitched up at the word he'd associated with himself before.

"I just want to lie down with your arms around me. Please."

Edward walked her to the bed with a hand on the small of her back. Once on the bed, he wrapped the blanket better around her, then pulled her in his arms.

Bella squirmed, freeing one of her hands and tracing his jaw. "Think I'll get too cold if we skip the blanket?"

Edward closed his eyes, sighing loudly. It was answer enough for Bella – he didn't want to see what he'd done to her. She decided to stop telling him that the bruises didn't hurt.

She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. He kept running his fingers from his other hand over her back. It made Bella shiver in pleasure.

"Tell me about Brady."

Bella glanced up, to make sure she had heard correctly. Edward was peering down his nose at her, with an earnest expression.

She settled back against his chest and continued playing with his fingers. "I'm not sure what you want to know."

"What kind of person is he? I could tell he cared a great deal for you," Edward said.

"Yeah…"

"If you aren't comfortable to talk about him, we can talk about something else. But I'm curious."

Bella smiled against his chest. "We met in a very interesting way. He nearly ran me over with his motorbike."

Edward's hand on her back stopped moving.

"It was my fault. It was late at night and I crossed a street in the campus without checking for traffic. He stopped on time. He drove me home that night, and I thought I'd never see him again."

"On his motorbike?"

"Yes, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes. "I was perfectly safe."

"Like when you played with the dirt bikes?" He gritted. Bella almost regretted telling him about her life after he'd left, and admitting how her brain had created a figment Edward warning her when she was about to do something stupid.

"Much safer. Anyway… Brady surprised me some weeks later. He asked me for a ride along the beach."

"And you didn't even know him."

"It scared me how I trusted him. It was like I trust you not to hurt me. Blind trust," she whispered.

"And you started seeing each other then?"

"Yes. I learned he was in his final year. Brady lived in an apartment off campus. He used to share it with his childhood friend, but not long before we met, his friend had gotten a job opportunity in England. It's a long and complicated story." Bella shook her head.

She remembered trying to understand why Brady was still friends with Robert, his best friend. They had known each other since they were born. But at the end of high school, they had been in a huge fight about Robert leaving the state for college, and accusing Brady that he planned on going to Florida as well, only to copy his friend. Brady had skipped a year, taken a sabbatical between high school and college. It was then when he'd broken his leg. Then life had taken him to Florida, and Robert welcomed him to his apartment. Robert had helped Brady with his job, and when the opportunity to leave had arisen, he'd promised to help pay the rent. That hadn't happened. Brady was left with an expensive rent, Robert's Labrador, and unsure how he felt anymore about his so-called best friend.

Years after Bella had moved in with Brady, Robert had called to check on Brady, telling him he might be returning. That had been around the time Jake had called with the bad news about her father.

Bella had told Brady to think twice before he allowed his friend back in his life. They had a toxic friendship, and if he had to find his own place, away from his friend, so be it. He earned enough by now to make a living.

"So he's not an asshole."

"Who?" Bella looked up at Edward, lost in her thoughts.

"Brady."

"No." She laughed. "He's really kind and attentive and he always made sure I was happy and safe."

Edward pressed his lips tightly together.

"What?" Bella demanded, curious.

"I was trying to find a flaw in his character, to hate him." He combed his fingers through the length of her hair. "I guess, I'm grateful he kept you happy and safe. Just like I'm grateful for Jacob being there for you when…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"You have no right to be jealous. We weren't together anymore, besides…it's always been you," Bella said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I never stopped loving you, Edward." She met his eyes in the dark room. "Even though I fooled myself that I had a normal relationship with Brady…" Bella glanced away, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "When Charlie died… I spent the night after the funeral with Jake…on the beach. I guess it was then when I realized how not over you I was. I mean…" She met his golden eyes briefly. "One minute we were talking about Charlie, then we remembered how Jake told me that scary story about _the cold ones_ he'd heard from the elders…then I was ugly crying in his shoulder. He just held me and stated the obvious. He said I still loved you."

Edward hugged her as tightly as he dared. "If I'd known…"

"Don't beat yourself up." Bella yawned loudly.

"Maybe you should try sleeping a few more hours."

"Don't go anywhere," she mumbled into his neck, making herself comfortable on his hard body.

.

.

.

Next time Bella woke up, she found Edward leaning against the headboard. One arm folder behind his head, the other holding a book.

She stretched, smiling brightly. She noticed he was dressed, which put a damper on her happy mood.

He closed the book, unleashing the power of his honey eyes on her. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. Damn his dazzling skills.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I went to the store to buy a bagel and some coffee."

Bella saw the plate and the cup of Styrofoam coffee on the nightstand. There was also a vase holding a rose.

"Breakfast in bed? And how did you know what I wanted to ask?"

"I'd like to say I've learned the way you work. Of course, you always surprise me, which I wouldn't change for the world."

Bella chewed on her bagel, sipping from her cup, while Edward read at her request. His book of choice was _Wuthering Heights_. Bella wasn't going to ask why he'd chosen that particular book, but she still loved it greatly.

They spent most of the morning in bed – Edward reading, while Bella leaned against him with her eyes closed, transported in the story.

The beautiful moment was interrupted by her pressing need to use the bathroom. She decided on a shower next, and as she turned the water on, an idea came to her.

"Edward, can you bring that candle in here?"

It was just a pretext to get him in there without telling him exactly why she wanted him there. The small window provided enough light for her to see.

Edward joined her promptly. While he placed the candle on the sink, lighting it, Bella wrapped her arms around him from behind.

She had dropped the sheet on the way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked in a hitched voice.

"I think you know the answer," she whispered seductively. At least, she hoped that's how it sounded.

Edward shredded his shirt. His pants pooled at his feet, then his hands were on her arms and he was moving her backwards into the shower stall.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about wanting this," he said against her throat. His lips pressed against her heated skin. "Believe me, I always want you."

"I want you, too." She said against his lip, keeping her hands on his cheeks. "So much, Edward."

He twisted the knobs, allowing warm water to cascade over their bodies. He traced a gentle hand between her legs, making Bella throw her head back and moan loudly. Edward inserted a finger, pressing his thumb against her clit, earning a guttural groan from Bella. He smirked, lifting her up.

She kept her arms loosely around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. He slowly entered her, but soon he was moving so fast, Bella was thrown over the edge in a matter of minutes. What was amazing, was that Edward didn't stop. He kept going. His hands were all over her body, much gentler than the rhythm of his hips, gentler than the previous night. When he found completion, he took her with him.

After, Edward washed her body with such caring touches that it made Bella love him a little more, if that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I can't help but borrow ideas from the books, because in the end, this story is based on the books, but with a twist.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella had agreed it was better if they stayed at her house. Edward was simply paranoid about the electricity at his place. No one was going to adventure so far into the woods and notice the lights on from his house.

They had fallen in a pattern that gave them enough time to spend with each other, but it also allowed Bella to get lost in writing. Ideas kept pouring and sometimes it was difficult to put them on the digital paper, but after a break, or a cup of tea from Edward, she found order in the chaos.

It was so uncanny how he anticipated her needs, as if he was reading her mind, which she knew he couldn't do.

As for Edward, he spent his time reading, cooking for her, and when he thought she spent too much time with the laptop, he took her for long drives. They had gone as south as San Francisco one day.

It was a gloomy November day when she had woken up to see her backpack filled to the brim on the rocking chair.

Bella rolled on her other side, hoping to get more sleep. She had no idea why Edward had packed her backpack.

"Are you awake?" His voice startled her.

"I thought you went hunting," she grumbled into the pillow.

"That was many hours ago. It's almost noon, Bella."

"I guess I was tired." She yawned loudly.

"Which is why you're taking a break from writing. We're going to do something fun."

"It's raining. We can't go to the meadow." She was ready to fight him. She didn't plan on leaving the house. She had gotten to a good part in her book, and she had to write it or she'd forget the most important parts.

It was the reason why she'd spent so many late nights with her laptop for the past week.  
For the gentleman Edward used to be, he had turned into the horny teenager he was. Bella found it funny, but as much as she wanted him, sometimes she had to decline him. His pout made her cave most of the time, though.

"We're not going to the meadow. It's a surprise."

He rushed her through her morning routine, then made sure she was wearing appropriate clothes for the weather outside.

In her car, Edward surprised her with a cup of coffee.

She curled up on the passenger's seat, drinking coffee and looking out the window. She had grown used with Edward to take her away from time to time. It always changed – sometimes he took her east, other times north, but mostly they went south. That day was no different.

They stopped in Salem for a late lunch. They had been there before, and Bella knew the restaurant they had tried on their first visit. It had good pasta.

She didn't try asking about their destination, simply enjoying their time together.

At some point in the late evening, they got in a heated argument about bands who changed the lead singers and who sounded better. Bella had no idea she could fight with Edward about something so silly, but he had stopped talking to her after she'd told him that she liked better Ian Gillian as the lead singer for Deep Purple, than David Coverdale. When Edward had told her she had no taste, it surprised her, but it also upset her. She tried explaining that she loved Whitesnake, but she was too used to Gillian's voice and it was him that she associated with the band. No matter what she tried to say next, Edward had stopped talking.

It was amusing in the beginning, but as night descended, Bella grew annoyed.

She had no idea where he was taking her, he was being absurd about their stupid argument, and she was getting tired and hungry.

When they crossed a sign welcoming them to San Francisco, Bella turned to Edward. He had his eyes trained on the windshield window.

They parked near a beach.

Edward joined her at the front of the car. "I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I went too far."

She threaded her fingers with his. "I had no idea we could fight about anything."

He shrugged, smiling boyishly. "I know a restaurant open at night. We can see the Bay bridge lights from there."

"Sure."

It was one of their most romantic dates so far.

After eating, they walked back to car, but stopped at a live street performance. It was just a random guy and his guitar, but there was a crowd listening to him.

Bella insisted they should walk on the beach for a while, before returning to the car.

"I've decided to contact Alice," Edward said after a while.

Her heart skipped a beat. "That means you got tired of the quiet?"

"You know I'd rather live as we do until the end of time. But you were right – I miss everyone."

"And when is the end of time?" Bella hoped she wasn't walking into another argument.

Edward stopped walking and moved to stand in front of her. "Why must you bring that up?"

"Because I want to know where we stand, Edward. What do you want? Where do you see us in…five years?" Her voice shook as she spoke, because she knew his decision.

"I know what you want, but can't you enjoy your human life?"

"I've enjoyed my human life! Now, all I want is to start living my life with you beside me," she said hotly. "As a vampire," she added, when a smile appeared on Edward's face.

"Of course…"

"Don't make me give you an ultimatum on your decision," she threatened lightly.

"Or what?" He teased, placing a hand on her waist, bringing her closer.

"You plan on getting in contact again with your family."

"You're making me rethink that."

Bella folded her arms against her chest.

"We're going to talk about this, but for now…allow me to offer you more human experiences. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't. As long as I'll have you by my side, I won't need anything else."

During the ride home, Edward found a playlist with classical music, which lulled Bella to sleep. Curled up in the passenger seat wasn't the most comfortable position, but she woke up to the first rays of sun.

The car was parked, and for a wild moment she thought Edward had left her sleeping in the car, but then she noticed they were in a gas station. She had no idea how close to Forks they were.

She saw Edward strolling out of the gas station, walking hurriedly to the car, a smile on his lips.

"You're awake!" He kissed her forehead, once he joined her in the car.

"I can't believe I slept for so long."

"You were tired. We're close to Portland." He handed her a bottle of water. "I got you this cookie and I could only find this bottled latte. I hope it's okay."

Bella accepted the bag. "It's okay." She leaned over the console to kiss him. "You're too kind."

As they pulled away, Edward switched the playlist to rock music, upping the volume. Bella planted her feet on the dashboard, drinking from the coffee he'd bought her.

In moments like these, it felt like they were a normal couple, escaping reality for the weekend and doing crazy things. But then she was brought back to earth by his sparkling hands on the steering wheel. They would never be normal, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

.

At home, they were greeted by Jake's car parked in front of the house. He was inside the car, waiting.

When Bella got out of her car, stretching after the long drive, Jacob ambushed her. He barely spared Edward a look, as he scolded Bella for not accepting his invitations to the beach in weeks.

No matter how much she protested that she wasn't in the mood, Jacob had none of it. He was there to take her for dinner. Edward encouraged her to go, saying he'd do what he'd promised her. That meant he was going to call Alice.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Bella was in Jake's car. She had promised Edward to call him when she wanted to go, and he'd wait for her at the treaty line.

"How's the leech?" Jake asked after a few minutes spent in silence.

"Must you insult him?"

"He looks happy."

"He is. We are," Bella said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Bella?"

"Yes," she said loudly. "Don't ruin this. I still need my best friend in my life."

"Dad knows…"

"I figured you'd tell him. How did he take it?" Bella asked, curiously. She knew how much everyone in La Push hated vampires.

"Surprisingly well. It was like he expected… like he knew your bloodsucker was still around."

"That's a possibility, and stop with the name-calling."

Jake chuckled. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

.

.

.

The dinner invitation was for the young tribe members. The former pack was crowded in Sam's kitchen.

Bella was almost happy to be there, sucked in a discussion about classic novels with Emily. She had always been nice to Bella.

"So I hear you brought one of them back," Sam said to her, effectively cutting her conversation with his wife.

"I didn't bring anyone back. Edward has been here for years," Bella explained. "He just stayed clear from your path."

Sam snorted. "Do you plan on leaving?"

"Sam!" Jake exclaimed. "What the hell, man?"

"What?" Sam barked, still holding his Alpha authority.

"We're not ready to shift again," Paul muttered, glaring at Bella.

"It looks like the gene disappeared even if one of them stayed behind. We haven't discussed the future, but we might relocate," Bella told them acidly.

"You better leave before he decides to turn you," Sam warned.

"Man, just stop it!" Jake stood up. "What got into you?"

"Can't you see, it feels a little like before? Like Paul said, we're not ready to phase into wolves again this lifetime if possible." Sam stood as well, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why did you bring her here, Jacob? Still pinning after the vampire-girl?" Paul leered.

Bella took Jake's hand when she saw his hands curling into fists. "We're leaving."

"Oooh!" Several of them exclaimed, as if they were first grade. And they might be, because Bella couldn't understand why they hated her so much.

"Thank you for dinner, Emily. I'm sorry we ruined the night." Bella smiled tightly to Sam's wife.

"If you still want to be part of the pack, you better forget about her," Sam called after them.

Jake stopped in his tracks, turning to stare shocked at Sam. "Fuck you, Sam!" He snapped, tugging Bella out of the house.

"Go back in there," she whispered when they stepped on the porch.

"No way in hell! I have more Alpha blood in my veins that his whole family. I should have been the Alpha, but he was the first to phase, back then."

Bella touched his elbow. "This isn't about who's the Alpha. I'll be gone in a year time… more or less. Don't ruin your friendships. What about your garage?"

"Stop worrying about me! And what do you mean, you'll be gone?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She stared into his eyes.

Jake led her to the beach, and they walked along the shore in silence. Bella allowed Jake to get the courage to ask what he wanted. She knew that her decision had been made the moment she had met Edward. It was only a matter of time before it happened.

"When do you plan on dying?" Jake asked in a grave voice, squeezing her fingers.

"Is that how you see it?"

"You won't be Bella anymore."

"I'll still be me," she replied hotly, stopping abruptly. "A little more durable."

Jacob didn't even smile at her silly joke. "I can't…I don't think I can see you after…" He gulped thickly. "I'm sorry. Shit, Bella." He hugged her tightly.

She thought she heard him sniffing, but she had learned men hated showing their emotions. She simply hugged him back, enjoying what felt like their last hug.

"I know I'm selfish, but I can't live without you," she said after a while.

"Soon, you won't be alive anymore," he said, gruffly.

"I'll still miss you."

"Don't ask the impossible out of me, Bella," he begged. Jake pulled away, rubbing at his eyes.

She choked on her tears. "This better not be a goodbye, Jacob Black! I'm still human. Don't be a stranger."

"You never answered me. When?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist, steering him to continue their walk. "We haven't discussed it. Surprisingly, Edward doesn't want me a vampire." Bella saw hope and confusion on Jake's face. "I mean, he wants me forever, but he won't change me. That will give us a very short forever."

"And why don't you accept his version?"

"Because he's going to kill himself when I die. I can't think of a world where Edward doesn't exist." Bella took a shuddering breath. "I lived through that…and it's a dark place."

Jacob pulled her closer. "Let me know beforehand…"

Bella knew that he wanted to know in advance when she planned to be changed so he'd have time to say goodbye. She was only able to nod in response.

"Do you want to go back?"

As if hearing Jacob's question, Bella's phone rang. She answered, amused.

"Can you read minds from miles away?"

"No. Why?" Edward asked, confused.

"Nevermind. I'm ready to get back."

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes," he answered.

"Why did you call?" she asked, realizing he must have wanted something.

"I'll tell you in the car."

Bella pocketed her phone, noticing Jake was looking out at the ocean, lost in thought. "Come on. Walk me to the treaty line."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Edward. I probably don't do him justice, but for that we have Midnight Sun coming soon to make us all fall in love with him all over again.

Edward fought off a smile as he looked after Jacob's car. Bella was defending him from Jacob's insults. He realized he wasn't jealous anymore. Unless Jacob decided to think indecent thoughts about his Bella.

Instead of going inside Bella's house, Edward walked toward the house in the woods. He'd always liked their house in Forks better than any other house, even before he had met Bella. It was probably the design and the placement, the quietness surrounding it, Edward wasn't entirely sure.

He lounged on his bed.

He hadn't grown used to the bed in his room. There had never been the need of a bed for him, unlike the others in the family. Couches came in a variety of models and colors, as for beds…not really. Maybe it was time to pay better attention to beds, because the future was clear. One way or another Bella would be his forever.

His mind flitted to Alice and all her visions from the very beginning.

 _Alice…,_ Edward thought slightly worried.

He pulled out his phone, checking to see it was fully charged, all thanks to the charger in the car. As he dialed her number by memory, a fleeting thought occurred to him. What if she'd changed her number, too?

But his worry was in vain, when on the third ring, Alice's chirpy voice answered. "Hello, Edward! I've been waiting for you to make up your mind to call me for months!"

Edward grinned, leaning his back against the headboard. "Hello, Alice." He waited for her to say anything else, but silence stretched between them. "Are you still there?"

"I'm so mad at you!"

"Because I didn't call sooner?"

"Because you could have avoided this mess if you'd listened to me. You have no idea how upset Jasper was. He blamed himself for years, probably still does, but he won't tell me."

Edward decided it was wise not to tell Alice that it was indeed Jasper's fault everything that happened.

"How much do you hate Jasper?" she whispered.

His silence must have been answered enough for her earlier. "I don't."

"No need to lie, Edward."

"Really, I don't hate him. I must have overreacted that night…" Edward cringed at the memories, the scene he'd created after dropping Bella home and returning to the family.

"Overreacted? I've never seen you so angry. I envisioned you a dozen times attacking Jasper…and everyone else who tired stopping you," she admitted.

"That's what kept me from doing it," he said quietly. There was another pause. "Is Jasper around?"

"Actually, he's hunting."

"Alone?" Edward was surprised.

"Not really. When we moved to Texas, we didn't expect to get in contact with anyone anytime soon. Then one day, we smelled visitors from miles away. Jazz kept saying there was something familiar about them."

"Didn't you see them coming?"

"They didn't plan on coming. They were passing by…and smelled us, Jasper more accurately."

"Someone from his past?" Edward guessed.

"Peter and Charlotte. They live with us," she explained.

"I thought their diet was different."

"We converted them," Alice said, proudly.

"And you stayed behind now? Why not go hunting with them?"

"I knew you'd call this time. Jasper, he of little faith, promised to be my shoulder to cry on when he returned and you haven't called." She giggled.

"I'm sorry for keep changing my mind about calling."

"I'm really happy you called. I miss you so much, Edward. Where do you live?"

Edward paused, surprised she didn't know. "Is that a trick question?"

"No! Last I talked to the others, they said you were nowhere to be found. Your cell phone hasn't worked for years."

"I changed the number. As for the others," he said, "only Carlisle hears from me every now and then."

"Did you exile yourself on a deserted island?"

Edward laughed at her choice of words. It reminded him of a conversation he had with Bella about his solitary life. Thinking of Bella and judging by Alice's last question, it meant Alice wasn't aware of Bella being back in his life.

"Would you visit us?" Alice asked.

"Let me think about it…"

"We could come there…wherever you are." There was a hint of desperation in her voice. "Please, Edward. It would do all of us good to sit down and talk."

"Alice…" He could tell she wanted to broach the Bella subject and had no idea how, afraid she'd hurt him.

"Look, I kept my promise to you. I didn't interfere. I get random visions of Bella from time to time, but…all I know is that she's happy."

Edward was aware of how happy Bella was. He saw to that every day.

"What's the last vision you had of her?" He made sure to keep his voice guarded.

"She was walking on the beach with a guy, smiling…" She trailed off in a way Edward knew too well.

He might have stepped into this mess by opening his mouth and asking his previous question. Alice just got a new vision, and he hoped it was of them seeing him again, and nothing regarding Bella.

"That's impossible," she whispered.

"What did you just see?" Edward would never get used to not knowing what others were thinking.

"It will only hurt you…"

"Just tell me. I asked."

"I just saw the four of us – as in Jasper and I, and you and Bella – around a Christmas tree."

That was faster than he'd expected to see them again.

"Edward, I'm sorry!" Alice gasped. "I don't know where this came from. I'm sure it hurts."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, getting ready for her screeching. "I know… I mean, I know where it came from."

"What do you mean? Do you plan on seeking her out?"

"We've been back together since September."

He waited… one, two, three, four, five seconds.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Edward pulled the phone away from his ear.

"You allowed me to feel guilty about getting visions about Bella's life… about seeing us together… Oh, my GOD!" She squealed. "I have to pack."

"Do you even know where we are?" Edward asked, amused.

"Forks? I know Bella's living room when I see it."

"Take your time," Edward begged.

"We have a lot to pack. Wait, wait! Is Bella around?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No. She's in La Push with her friend. We'll tell you everything when you arrive."

Edward went to pick Bella from the treaty line. He drove her car, which made him think about buying a new Volvo for himself.

Edward caught a glimpse of Jacob's jumble thoughts. Bella had told him about her decision to be turned – something she hadn't discussed in depth with Edward, but then again, he'd always known her desire to be a vampire.

Bella stayed quiet on the drive home, not asking about what he'd wanted to tell her. At home, she went to the bathroom, and only emerged half an hour later. She tried to fool Edward about being okay, but he could tell she was about to have a breakdown.

"What happened?" He wrapped the throw around her shoulders, then hugged her tightly as they curled up on the bed.

"I think… I just…" She took a shuddering breath. "I just lost Jake." Bella's wet, brown eyes met his, and Edward's dead heart broke for her. "He also lost his friends…he had a big fight with Sam."

"Jacob can't stay away from you. Give him some time."

"I hope he can forgive me," she whispered. "Can't he understand that I belong to you? I can't be without you."

Edward restrained from cringing visibly. "Oh, he understands. Believe me, Bella. Jacob is aware of how much we love each other. He simply has a problem with you becoming a vampire."

"Something you have in common." She scowled, sitting up and away from him. "He says I won't be me anymore."

"You won't – not in the beginning." Edward knew they should have a conversation about her imminent change, but he preferred to postpone it. "We're going to talk in depth about this, but not now."

Bella sighed heavily, wiping at her eyes. "You wanted to tell me something."

"I called Alice."

"Oh!" Bella beamed, clapping her hands. "Did she see us? Was she upset we kept it a secret?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but she only saw us when I asked if she'd seen you lately. She saw us together at Christmas."

"Us?" Bella frowned.

"The two of us and the two of them," Edward explained. He gauged her first reaction to the news.

Bella was smiling brightly, but there was a hint of worry.

Edward took one of her hands. "Are you afraid of Jasper?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "Just them? What about the others?"

Of course, Edward shouldn't have been surprised by Bella's reactions anymore. "I have yet to tell them you're back in my life. I hope Alice doesn't tell them."

"I miss everyone, and surely you do, too."

"Let's reunite the family slowly. Alice is packing as we speak. They'll be here by Christmas time." Edward allowed Bella to snuggle into his chest. "Then, I'll call Carlisle and let him know."

Bella grinned, hugging him tightly, before straddling his legs. She cupped his face, slowly descending for a kiss. She'd learned to cautiously initiate foreplay. If she assaulted him, it would lead nowhere.

His shirt was always the first to disappear.

Bella trailed her nails over his shoulder down to his chest, going lower still. A mischievous smile tugged at her lips, as Edward sucked in his stomach. All his nerve ends were on fire. She had no idea what such a simple touch ignited in him.

Edward slipped a hand under her shirt, lightly touching her back, getting her used to his coldness.

Bella gasped, tilting her head up, exposing her neck. The next second she tucked in her neck, grinning at him. It never ceased to amuse Edward how silly she was. As if keeping her neck protected, it would stop him if he lost control.

They didn't get to go any further, because his phone rang.

"Is that Alice?" Bella inquired, sitting up straighter on his lap.

"It's Carlisle," he said, staring at the screen.

"Well… aren't you going to answer him?"

"Do you think Alice told him?" He met her eyes, fearfully.

"One way to find out." Bella gestured to the still ringing phone.

"Carlisle," he greeted his old friend.

"Am I interrupting? You aren't hunting, are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "As if I'd keep my phone with me if I were hunting. Can I help you with anything?"

Carlisle sighed loudly, making Edward wonder what was wrong. Edward was the one to initiate their seldom conversations. Carlisle had only called him a handful of time, when too many months had passed in between their talks.

"Is everyone safe?" Edward asked, catching Bella's worried expression.

"Esme figured out I've been in contact with you."

"Shit." It was a matter of time before that happened. Edward was surprised it had taken so long for Esme to figure it out.

"So I have thirty minutes to get you on the phone with her and ready to accept her invitation to visit us," he paused. "I tried to explain to her that you needed time…"

Bella threaded her fingers with his, smiling encouragingly. Edward realized she could hear their conversation since the phone's volume was pretty loud. He must have touched it with his finger.

"Edward? You still there, son?"

"Yes." _I have a surprise of my own._ He couldn't very well dump the news on them, nor was he ready to share Bella with everyone.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme's voice took over.

Edward cringed, expecting a full scolding and braced himself for all the insults and threats she was about to throw at him. He could still remember the frightening moment when he'd decided to return to them back in the thirties, after his rebel years. Edward had been afraid of Carlisle's reaction and ashamed he'd let him down, but Esme giving him a speech had been like a slap across his face. Edward wasn't used to women being so outspoken, but in that moment, he had known why Carlisle loved Esme. He had groveled for a very long time before she forgave him.

"Hello, Esme," he said soothingly.

Bella was laughing silently in her hand, only her shoulders shaking, making Edward scowl at her.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry we kept you in the dark, but like Carlisle said… I needed some time on my own."

"Have you been good?" That was such a _mom_ question, but Edward knew what she meant. She was afraid he had slipped.

He never got to answer her, because Bella snorted, cupping both hands over her mouth, her eyes round.

"Is there someone with you?" Esme asked.

Bella shook her head wildly, making her scent attack him viciously. Edward inhaled sharply, ceasing to breathe. She realized her mistake and moved to the foot of the bed.

"That's impossible," Carlisle's voice took over.

Edward frowned, not sure what Carlisle was talking about. He absolutely hated not being able to read their minds.

"Can you hear it, too?" Carlisle whispered.

"It sounds familiar…" Esme trailed off.

"Edward," Carlisle said firmly, making him feel like a scolded child. It wasn't any less confusing, though.

Bella pressed her hands across her chest, over her wildly beating heart. That was when it clicked for Edward. They could hear her heartbeat, but it still didn't explain… Unless they knew her heartbeat well enough to distinguish it over the phone.

"That conversation from a couple of months ago…" Carlisle started saying.

"Yes?" Edward met Bella's eyes, and gave her a small smile. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, watching him with bated breath.

"You weren't talking about some random human girl."

"Is that a question?"

"It was Bella?" He asked, and Esme gasped.

Bella kept sucking at her bottom lip so hard, Edward was afraid she'd draw blood. He crawled to her side, tugging at her lip with his thumb. He placed the phone on the bed, turning it on speaker.

Tears pooled in Bella's eyes as she pressed her lips together tightly. "Hi, guys!" She choked out.

"Oh, darling!" Esme cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect that, right? 
> 
> I promise no drama ahead =)


	12. Chapter 12

Bella had never given it much thought to her first interaction to any of the other Cullens after they had left. All she had thought was Edward. But he was back. And she was going to have Alice back in less than a month.

Hearing Carlisle and Esme over the phone made her cry, wishing they were within reach so she could hug them and apologize for tearing their family apart.

As they explained in a few words how they ended up back together, they had migrated back to the headboard. Edward was resting against it with Bella snuggled between his legs. Their intertwined hands were resting on her stomach as they talked with Carlisle and Esme.

"You must visit us. Soon!" Esme said after a while.

"Why don't you come here?" Edward asked.

"We're in Forks," Bella supplied, forgetting she had already told them that piece of information.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Esme sounded worried and almost desolate.

"I know you plan on leaving that town soon. Stop by Forks, then we'll move to a new place – all of us," Edward said quietly. He brushed his thumb over Bella's inner wrist, making her insides melt.

"We'd love nothing more than do to just that, but planes aren't an option at the moment," Carlisle said seriously.

"Why?" Edward asked, suspiciously. "Did something….happen?"

Bella held her breath, worried about the reason why they wouldn't go on a plane. Was it that difficult for them to be around humans in a cramped place?

"It was terrible!" Esme told them. "Rosie slipped."

"Rosalie?" Edward gasped, stiffening behind Bella. "If anyone would have slipped, I'd figure it would be Emmett."

"She couldn't help it," Carlisle said somberly. "She met her singer." Edward's fingers gripped Bella's hand harder at the news. "The worst part is that it happened while she was hunting. Emmett tried to stop her, but she turned on him."

"Holy shit! Is Emmett okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

Bella tried to focus on their conversation, but she felt herself detaching. She could almost image a wild Rosalie, blood-thirsty and ready to clear her path on the way to her meal. She shivered, and liked to think that it was because of Edward's cold body.

"Oh God!" Edward's gasp, made her realize she had missed their answer about Emmett's state. "How is Rose?" He asked carefully, as if afraid to talk.

"She locked herself in their room. I convinced her the other night to go hunting, after almost a month since the unfortunate event," Esme said. "I've never seen her so devastated."

"Can I try talking to her?" Edward asked, staring off into space. "I pulled her out of it the last time."

"Edward, the last time….it was revenge. Now, it was bloodlust," Carlisle reminded him.

Bella kept her questions to herself, because with each word out of their mouths, there were more questions. She had never seen Edward concerned about Rosalie. Bella hadn't had the chance to befriend her, because she'd always kept her distance, and it was clear Rosalie hated her. Why, Bella wasn't sure.

"You could try," Carlisle added, after some time. "Emmett demanded that someone get in contact with you, because you're the only one who knows what she goes through."

"Can someone remind him that Bella's very much alive?" Edward said in a tight voice. "Besides, couldn't he talk to her?"

"For one, Rosalie secluded herself from everyone, especially him….after what she'd done. And for two, what would Emmett tell her? He killed both his singers!" Esme cried out. "She has her phone close. Now, she's out."

"On her own?" Bella gasped.

"She likes to walk through the forest at night. She said it calms her," Esme explained. "Thank you, Edward."

"I haven't done anything yet. I'll give it a try, though."

"So you see why we can't travel by plane?" she added.

"We'll all be together again by the end of the year. Here, in Forks," Edward demanded. "Uh, I spoke with Alice earlier."

"We could take the cars…" Carlisle said, thoughtfully.

"Allow me to speak with Rosalie. I'll call back later."

"I'm so happy to hear you're alright, Edward. And Bella, I missed you so much, dear girl," Esme declared.

"I miss all of you so much," Bella admitted. "Like Edward said, we'll see each other soon."

They were quiet for a long time after they ended the phone call.

"I'm going to prepare dinner." Bella got out of the bed, but Edward grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to go away. I don't have to call Rose right now. I can do it while you're sleeping tonight."

Bella shook her hand until he released the grip. "Yes, you have to call her. Besides, I'm hungry. I didn't get to eat much at Emily and Sam's."

Edward pursed his lips, nodding. "Thank you."

Bella ruffled his hair. She was glad to be on the same wave length as him, and to be able to communicate without words what she meant.

Edward understood that she gave him privacy to talk to Rosalie.

.

.

.

As Edward gathered the courage and thought of a speech in order to call Rosalie, his phone rang from beside him on the bed. It was an unknown number, and he thought it had to be Rosalie. She must have talked to Carlisle or Esme.

"Hello," he answered, cautiously.

"Edward! I was sure Carlisle was shitting me!" Emmett. "I overheard him and Esme talking about you. They said you'd talk to Rosie."

"Yes, Emmett. That's the plan."

"Then let me tell you the whole story. Wait. You haven't called her yet, right?"

Edward laughed. "No, not yet. I'm still thinking of what to say when she hears my voice."

"Oh, right. I'm so worried about Rosie, I didn't get to comment on you finally crawling out from under the rock you've been hiding."

"If I can talk sense into your wife, you're all invited to our house in Forks," Edward said quietly.

"You live in Forks?!" He shouted. "You really a masochist, bro!"

Edward wasn't ready to tell him about Bella being back in his life, because it would steer Emmett from the subject. "Tell me the story behind what Rosalie did."

"So we were hunting. She was scolding me for wrestling with a bear, when the wind carried a delicious scent our way. The human was clearly lost so deep into the woods, but… Man, I've never seen her so frenzied. She was like a wild woman." Edward had the picture in his mind. He knew that look on Rosalie. He'd pulled her away from her fiancé's corpse. "When she ran toward the scent, I all but shoved the bear away, then sprinted after her. I caught her just as she was approaching the unsuspecting human. He was relieved to see her, thinking she'd help him probably. I called her name, but she didn't pay me any attention. At some point, the man figured out she was dangerous as she walked closer and circled him. I was right behind her, ready to grab her and run away, when the human made the mistake to run away, screaming."

"Oh, shit."

"You can say that again. Rosie was on him in the blink of an eye. She pushed him into a tree, tearing at his neck."

"How did you abstain?" Edward was curious, because he knew that Emmett couldn't be around bleeding humans.

"It's funny, really. I didn't once think of feeding from him. My main goal was to push her away, even though it was too late for the man. I knew how she'd regret it when the blood-lust haze was gone."

"That's really mature. I told you to trust in yourself, remember?"

"Yeah, Carlisle was proud of me, too."

"So what exactly happened?"

"I tried to pull her away from the human, but she turned on me, hissing and clawing at me."

"She thought you were going to steal her…meal." Edward cringed at his words. They were talking about an innocent human being.

"Obviously." Emmett sighed loudly. "She clawed at my face and neck, leaving gashes, and twisted my wrist. I never had anything like that happen to me as a vampire. I had no idea if I could heal."

"Have you been paying attention to Jasper's stories? He told us all about battles and scars."

"Seriously, Edward? That's all I could think of in the moment!" He sneered. "Try having the woman you love turn on you like that and then… Fuck. I'm sorry, Ed."

"It's okay, Emmett," he said softly. "When did she snap out of it?"

"After she shoved me away and then turned to the carcass of the human. Her clear red eyes turned to meet mine. Both her hands went to her mouth, then she ran away."

"Oh, God. Did you go after her?"

"Yes. I found her near a stream we used to visit. She was on a boulder, sobbing. My wrist was back to normal after twisting and turning it a little, but the lashes on my face and neck were still there."

"I bet she felt terrible."

"That's to put it mildly," Emmett mumbled. "When Rosie turned to look at me, I could already tell she was going to withdraw. I coaxed her into returning home. She gripped my hand so tightly, I was afraid she'd break it. We didn't talk at all on the way back."

"There was nothing to say," Edward commented. He could relate. He still remembered the way he'd felt after killing his first human. Though, that man hadn't been Rosalie's first human. It was her first innocent victim, which made it much more difficult.

"We found Carlisle and Esme on the couch, but they both stood up when we stopped in the living room's doorway. Esme was the first to notice Rosie's eyes, and cupped her mouth in shock. Carlisle approached us slowly, and Rose threw herself in his arms, saying she'd failed him. Then Esme asked if my wounds hurt, and Rose ran upstairs, locking herself in our bedroom."

"I think… I understand her. I might be able to help, but don't expect a change overnight. The last time…when she went after her fiancé and his lowlife friends, I was the one to pull her out of her funk, but it was different."

"Please, try." It was unusual to hear Emmett begging. "I can't lose Rosie. She's avoiding me. She won't even look at me."

"Because she's ashamed of what she'd done, Emmett."

"Let me know…" He left his sentence unfinished.

"I will."

Edward stared at the phone for a while after hanging up with Emmett. He understood a little more what happened. It explained why Rosalie had secluded herself.

Edward went to check on Bella, before he called Rosalie. Bella was at the kitchen table, eating and typing on her laptop.

"Done?" She glanced at him, eyes full of worry.

"I'm going outside to call her." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, before leaving through the front door.

He went just behind the first line of trees, pacing around while he waited for Rosalie to pick up the phone.

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice was wary.

"How did you know?" No one else could have warned her about his call.

"I've been expecting to hear from you. Besides, what unknown number would call me so late at night?" She huffed.

"Did you steal Alice's talent? You've been expecting my phone call." He chuckled, amused.

"Oh, shut up! I don't need your bullshit right now. Whatever the others put you up to, I don't want to hear it."

Edward leaned his back against a tree trunk, looking up toward the cloudy sky. "How do you know it was your singer?"

"I've tasted human blood before, I've smelled human blood before… nothing compared to this scent. I understood what you and Emmett have been talking about," she whispered, losing the sharpness in her voice.

"Rosalie, you couldn't have prevented this."

"How could you do it? What do I have less?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but if I caught Bella's scent while hunting… she would be no longer." Edward squeezed his eyes shut, shaking off the unwanted image of a dead Bella. "Why won't you let Emmett talk to you? He's been through this. Twice."

"Did they tell you how badly I hurt him?" She cried.

"You're hurting him more now… not talking to him, keeping him away when you need him the most. He wants to be there for you, to help you."

"But I injured him! He has a scar, Edward! I'll have to live for the rest of eternity with seeing that scar on his beautiful face, knowing I did it."

"I understand you. Do you think it's easy for me to see Bella's scar? The one James left on her arm?" He didn't immediately register he'd said it at present tense, but it didn't escape Rose.

"Are you stalking her now? What happened to keeping the distance? What's the point in dismembering our family only to go back to stalk her after a few years?" She took a shuddering breath. "Or… are you back?"

"Back together?" Edward suggested, softly.

"Oh, my! You are!" She gasped, sounding happy.

"Rosalie, I didn't call to talk about my reunion with Bella. Actually, let's talk about it. I want you and the others to come to Forks. We can think of a new destination to move – all of us. I know you're planning on leaving that town."

"I'm not going on a plane. And we have too much stuff to drive."

"You're strong enough to know that you can be on a plane," Edward told her, sternly. "Don't allow this unfortunate event rule the way you live. It's going to be difficult, but you will have Emmett there. And Carlisle and Esme."

"How can I ever look Emmett in the eye?" She wailed. "Edward, you don't understand."

"But I do. You feel like you let him down, like you don't deserve his kindness and his love. You have no idea how difficult it was to be around Bella after what happened in Phoenix. And now… don't even get me started." His eyes went to the kitchen window. Bella was staring at her laptop's screen, tugging at a stray hair. "I still can't believe she forgave me."

"When do you want us there?" Rosalie asked, quietly.

"Alice and Jasper as packing and getting ready to start their journey to us soon." Edward chuckled. "If someone told me I'd get my whole family back in one day, I wouldn't have believed."

"I'm not promising you anything, but…I'm going to talk to Emmett. I hope to see you soon."

"Remember, you are stronger than you give yourself credit, Rose."

"Thank you, Edward. Uh… tell Bella I said hi."

"I will," he answered, surprised. Rosalie hadn't been exactly kind to Bella before, but Edward understood her motives.

Rosalie never had a choice about becoming a vampire and missing out on everything she wanted from her human life. Bella was throwing it all away only to be Edward's forever.

Edward hoped Rosalie would be nicer toward Bella this time.

When Edward stepped back into the house, Bella was leaving the kitchen. She took his hand, smiling. He smiled back.

"Everything's okay. You might get your wish to have everyone back by the end of the year."

"Is Rosalie okay… as okay as she can be after her slip…?" She asked, concerned.

"She'll be. I convinced her to talk to Emmett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are intrigued by Brady's character so here's more of him.

On the day of Charlie's death day, Bella spent most of it moping around, then allowed Edward to drive her to the cemetery where she stood somberly above the grave. When Edward wrapped his arms around her, the flood gates opened.

Bella had never been the emotional kind of girl, but she kept it all locked inside for too long. When Jake had called with the bad news several years ago, she'd been devastated. But when she'd arrived in Forks, her focus had shifted to the reason behind Charlie's death. She had been too numb to let herself grieve him properly.

Later that night, Edward went hunting.

Bella sat curled up on the sofa, staring at the blank page of a new chapter for her book. She couldn't focus enough to be able to gather her thoughts. She held the warm mug of hot chocolate Edward had deposited in her hands before leaving. That had been almost an hour ago.

She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been if she hadn't met Edward. Would she have ended up with Jacob? Or maybe things with Brady would have worked out when she moved to college.

In that moment, she needed Alice more than ever. She always knew what to say and how to pull Bella from her mind. But Alice and Jasper were just beginning their journey to Forks. It had taken them a couple of weeks to pack everything and get their hands on a vehicle big enough to hold all their belongings. The trip from Texas to Washington was supposed to be long, but they'd only need to stop for gas and to let their car breathe.

Bella jumped, startled, when her phone rang from the coffee table. It was Brady's ringtone.

"Hey, stranger!" She answered as cheerfully as possible.

"Hi, Bella! I wanted to check on you."

"Uh, why?" she asked, suspiciously.

"If I remember correctly, today is the anniversary day of your dad's death. Am I wrong?" He checked, worried.

"Oh! Yes. I'm surprised you remembered something like this."

"You were a wreck…"

"And that trip was the end of us," she supplied, finally sipping from her now cold drink. "Thank you, Brady."

"Are you okay? You sound...off."

"It was a difficult day," she admitted.

"I can only imagine. So how's the book going?"

She laughed at his way of distracting her. "I'm writing, if that's what you're asking. But I'm writing any idea that comes to my mind so it's chaos. It's tempting to print out what I have so far to make some order in the mess."

"I bet it's difficult to write a book," he said, softly.

"You have no idea. It's not as easy as I imagined," she said. She lounged on the sofa, stretching her limbs. "What about you?"

"Robert returned the other night."

"No way!" Bella gasped, feeling more alive than she had the whole day. "Did he say anything?"

"Let's leave it at I'm now living with my assistant. Uh, former assistant." Brady groaned. "It's a long story. Think you're up for it?"

"Yes," Bella said, breathlessly. She knew how mean Brady's friend was, though Brady had always praised him.

"So I was out with some friends and returned late at night, last Friday."

"Okay…" She urged him to keep talking.

"Imagine my shock when I found Misty gone. He wasn't in the apartment, and all I could think was that he had jumped out the window. I had no idea how to explain to Robert that his dog had committed suicide."

Bella snorted in laughter. "Are you kidding me? He could barely reach the windowsill!"

"Anyway, while I was trying to figure out a way to find him, I hear keys in the door. Frozen in shock and mild fear, I turn around and Misty rushes inside with none other than Robert behind him." Bella giggled some more at his astonished voice. "Instead of shaking my hand or hugging me or…. Whatever a best friend does after so many years apart, he starts screaming at me for leaving his dog alone for too long."

"Wow…"

"It gets worse. He found the unpaid electricity bill, the one where they sent a notification about cutting it off. I had been gone with work for the better part of the past two months. Besides, I had paid it online, but they must have sent that bill already by the time I had paid," he muttered. "Rob kept shouting about regretting allowing me in his apartment, helping me with a job, when I didn't deserve anything. When he offhandedly asked about you, and found out we were no longer together, he laughed saying I couldn't even keep a chick by my side."

"Can I please punch him for you?" Bella begged, sitting up on the couch, breathing through her nose. "What sort of asshole is he?"

"The worst kind," Brady mumbled. "Don't ask me how we survived the weekend, but on Monday, I was ready to start looking for my own place. At work, I was called in my boss's office—"

"Holy shit! No way," Bella gasped, fear gripping her insides.

"Yeah. He got me out of my job. My boss didn't even have a sound reason to fire me. But it was clear Rob had influenced his decision…or should I say…Rob's money."

"Fuck," Bella spat. "He left you without a job?"

"And a place to live. He was waiting for me at home. I barely had time to drop my box of belongings I took from the office, when he told me to pack my shit and get out of his apartment."

"They fired you on spot? Without the two weeks' notice?"

"Can't you see what a shit he is? You were right all along, Bella. I never saw it… I thought childhood friends were for life." Brady sighed loudly. "He used me to take care of his place and his dog, then kicked me to the curb."

"And now you live with your assistant?" Bella asked, worried.

"It's temporary. Her boyfriend isn't happy about it, but we know each other. I might start that trip across the States sooner than I thought," he added.

"It's snowing out there. The roads are icy. You can't possibly ride your bike on such weather."

"I can't leave Valerie behind. Don't worry about me. I'll take a south route, might stay more than I planned on each stop. The money I had saved for the trip might not be enough, so I'll see if I find work during my stops."

"Jesus… I'm so sorry, Brad. Your friend is a real asshole!"

"Nevermind." He was quiet for a while, during which Bella stopped herself from saying any more bad words about Brady's so-called friend. "Anything else? I hope you're still having fun, and you don't stay cooped up in the house with your laptop."

"Is that what you think I do?"

"I have this picture of you sitting on the couch with the laptop, rarely moving from the spot."

He'd have been right if Edward hadn't returned. Bella knew that Brady's imagination wasn't too far from the truth, but Edward kept her from becoming a couch potato.

"I'm actually having a lot of fun. Outside the house," she explained. She contemplated whether it was wise to let him know about Edward, or make it a surprise for when Brady arrived. Then a thought occurred to her. What if Brady made it Forks too late? What if she was already gone by then?

"I'm glad you're not secluding yourself. I bet Jacob sees to that."

"Yeah…" Bella swallowed thickly.

There was a beeping sound from his end of the line. "That's my cue. I'm making grated potatoes and cheese."

"Yummy!"

"Talk to you, Bella."

"Yeah. Take care."

She stared at her phone long after they hung up. She knew she had to tell Brady. He wouldn't judge her, like Jacob. She wanted to see him one last time before she moved on with her life and joined the Cullens.

Bella was washing her cup of hot cocoa when Edward returned. He stopped in the kitchen doorway, frowning at her. Bella glanced down at herself, wondering what concerned him. She was wearing one of his shirts that reached her mid-thigh.

"Why are you awake so late?"

Bella glanced at the clock, and gasped. It was near one in the morning. After she'd hung up with Brady, she had delved into her book without sparing a look at the time.

"I lost track of time. I'm not tired," she said.

"Is that so?" He teased, walking closer. His clear golden eyes glowered in the dim light of the neon Bella had switched on from above the counter. Edward stopped next to her, taking her wrists, pulling her closer. "Feeling better?"

"A lot," she said, truthfully.

A slow smile spread on his face. He caught her lips in a deep kiss. Bella doubted she could get used to the feeling of Edward really kissing her. He was always careful to not open his mouth too much so his sharp teeth wouldn't get in contact with her fragile skin. But the feeling of his tongue massaging hers could not compare with anything in the world. Or maybe, there was something better.

Just the other week, Edward had dared to try something new in bed. He wanted to taste her… _down there_. And Bella had nearly died when she'd felt his cool breath over her heated sex, then his tongue on her, _in_ her.

"I have no idea how I could live without this," Edward whispered against her lips. His hands went under her ass, lifting her up and on the counter.

Bella moaned, throwing her head back. Her hair fell from the twisted knot at the base of her neck, cascading down her back as Edward pressed butterfly kisses on her neck. His hands rolled up his shirt on her body, slowly peeling it off and throwing it to the side. She was only wearing a pair of cotton black panties, so Edward's palms immediately went to her bare breasts, cupping them and tugging at her nipples. He could be such a boy when it came to breasts.

Bella had once allowed him to spend as much time as he wanted with her breasts, and she had learned that day she didn't need any kind of touch on her pussy to come. Breast and nipple play was enough to bring her to a shattering orgasm.

Bella reached for his pants, and Edward allowed her to undo them and push them down his hips. Then she moved to his shirt, working his buttons one by one. All the while, Edward was busy licking and teasing her breasts.

"I can't," he gasped, suddenly.

Bella pulled away from where she was kissing his shoulder, afraid he was about to lose control. But it became clear that Edward couldn't wait any longer to be inside her.

He pulled her hips to the edge of the counter, ripping her panties. Bella had lost count of how many pairs Edward had ripped. At this rate, she'd have none left. She'd have to tell Alice to take her shopping.

Edward pumped two fingers inside her wetness, before slowly inching his dick inside her.

Bella anchored her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he pulled her flush against him. Bella gasped at the new angle. He was so much deeper this way.

They had only adventured to shower sex, besides the bed. She hadn't imagined Edward would make love to her anywhere else besides the bed, but it turned out his horny teenage self wanted her anywhere. She wasn't complaining.

When Edward lifted her up, still buried deep inside her, Bella squeaked, then moaned loudly. He walked her to the table, laying her down. With a glance at her, probably checking if she was okay, he started moving.

Bella flailed her arms around, until she grabbed hold of the edge of the table, moaning louder and louder. Edward growled lowly, his hands keeping her legs up as he plowed into her.

"Oh, oh, oh! Ed-hwa-rd! Oh, shit!"

"God, you're so beautiful." He covered her body with his, kissing her lips slowly. His hips were now matching the way he was kissing her, keeping her on the edge.

"Please," she cried out.

"What do you want, my love?"

Bella's eyes popped open to stare at his playful smirk. "Is this your way to talk dirty to me?"

He laughed freely, making both of them moan as their joined bodies rocked together.

"Fuck me hard," she said, never breaking eye-contact.

What she didn't expect was for Edward to become visibly turned on and act upon her words. His pupils dilated and darkened, his grip on her thighs tightened, then he was moving restlessly inside her. Bella's back arched off the table as her first orgasm hit her out of nowhere. Edward wasn't slowing down, which brought her to another release.

When she thought she'd faint from the sheer pleasure, at the edge of mixing with pain, Edward's fingers pressed to her clit, then he started rubbing.

Bella's legs began shaking as an intense pressure built inside her. It was going to be one hell of an orgasm, she knew it.

"Come." His soft command made her scream his name as she came harder than ever in her life. For a wild, embarrassing moment she thought she'd peed, but then she figured she'd just squirted. That was something she hadn't thought her body capable of.

Edward stumbled back into the counter, staring at her with dark eyes, his lips slightly parted, his sharp teeth barely visible.

He was clearly taken by surprise and her scent was invading him worse than ever, she knew it, but she couldn't find her voice or make her muscles move to check on him.

After endless minutes of staring at each other, Edward scooped her up. It made Bella shudder. Her nerves were still wired from the powerful release. He walked her to the bed, then retrieved a wet towel and cleaned her, before tucking her under the blanket.

"Stay," she murmured, barely hearing herself.

Edward returned to her side, still gloriously naked. He brought her closer to his body, kissing her forehead.

"Damn, Bella."

"Good damn?" She whispered.

"You have no idea what almost happened. I'm so much stronger than I ever gave myself credit," he said slowly, running his fingertips over her arm.

"Oh." She glanced up, meeting his clouded eyes.

"We should keep experiments for… _after_."

"After?" She frowned. "After! _Oh_!" She squealed, grinning widely. "Wait… what do you mean by experiments?"

Edward chuckled. "Aren't humans supposed to be tired after sex?"

"Not when you're unusually vague. No more sex?" She asked, fearfully.

"Is that what worries you?" he asked, amused.

"Well… YES!" She rolled on top of him, straddling his legs and planting her hands on his chest. "Because, let me be clear. If you withhold sex until I'm changed, you won't get any from me… for a century!"

Edward threw his head back, laughing loudly.

Bella pouted, not allowing herself to be amazed by how beautiful he was while laughing freely.

"No, silly girl. I doubt I can keep my hands to myself now that I know what you feel like, taste like…the way you burn for me." Bella squirmed at his words, wetness pooling between her legs. Her body couldn't possibly want more. Not after that intense orgasm. "We should stick to mild intercourse."

It was Bella's turn to laugh. She even snorted very unlady-like several times, but she couldn't stop laughing. "Mild intercourse," she gasped out, as tears pooled into her eyes.

"And you're not allowed to tell me to… _fuck you hard_ … Not until you're more durable."

"I'm so sorry!" Bella wiped at her laughter tears, her body shaking as she tried to get a grip of herself.

Edward scowled. "I'm all for having a serious conversation with you, and you don't grasp the danger you were in! Nothing new."

"Believe me, I understand. But the way you're wording it…" She said in between peals of laughter. "I knew you were about to lose it in the kitchen. I saw it on your face," she added, a little more seriously.

Bella shifted better on his lap, aware her shaking had aroused him. She met his eyes, quirking an eyebrow.

Edward stared at her passively, as if allowing her to make the first move.

"Are you just happy to see me, or…"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "You remind me of what it was like to live with Emmett."

"I guess I'm in a funny mood." Bella dropped the blanket from around her shoulders, letting it pool on her lap. Edward helped her position herself so he could easily slip inside her.

Bella had never been a fan of being on top, afraid of how exposed she was, but the way Edward looked at her gave her courage to move slowly. His hands stayed on her hips as she moved above him, her head thrown up. She knew that she shouldn't tempt him with her exposed throat, but she was lost in pleasure.

Then Edward sat up, bringing her closer. His lips went to her throat, kissing her pulse point. One of his hands tangled in her long hair, while the other stayed on her hip.

Bella cupped his cheeks, turning her head to kiss him slowly. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

"As I love you." His golden eyes bore into hers as he spoke, making her see his love for her.

She came undone, taking him with her. For the first time, Edward allowed her to fall asleep wrapped around him naked, without the barrier of a blanket.

Of course, she regretted it several hours later when she woke up chilled. She didn't dare even look at Edward as she sleepily tugged her fluffiest and thickest pajama on her. She even pulled on socks, something she never wore to bed.

Edward welcomed her with open arms in bed, not saying anything about her choice of clothes. He kissed her forehead and started humming her lullaby. It put her back to sleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews!

"This is the worst idea you ever had," Edward complained loudly.

They were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room, wrapping presents. Considering, Edward had talked sense into Rosalie, but not before he had numerous phone calls with her, the whole Cullen family was due to Forks by Christmas Eve.

That was a week away, and Bella felt utterly unprepared for their arrival. Thus, she had convinced Edward to go shopping for presents.

The whole previous day had been spent in Seattle shopping. They had returned after nightfall during a heavy snow storm. The bags had been dumped in the living room, and after a hot shower, Bella had gone to bed. Edward had lain by her side with another book from her collection.

Bella had woken up late, but the shopping trip had exhausted her. After a light breakfast and a strong coffee, she coerced Edward into wrapping up the presents.

Edward had forbidden her to touch the wrapping paper. She could hand him the items they had bought, but she was not allowed to go near the paper or scissors. Bella decided that he was simply paranoid, but listened to him.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" he asked, while he was carefully putting away the large vase they had gotten for Esme.

"I'll let you surprise me." She shrugged, fingering the soft fabric of a woolen sweater, she'd insisted to buy for Rosalie. It was a dirty pink color and really fluffy. Rosalie wouldn't need it to keep her warm, but Bella could see her wearing something like this.

Edward met her eyes, licking his lower lip. His eyes shone in a familiar way, and Bella knew that he was in a playful mood. "Since you don't like me spending money on you…"

"I like the way you think." She nodded.

"How about… a bite?" His poker face made Bella stare at him blankly.

Surely, he was joking. Bella wanted that more than anything else, but she also wanted more time with Jake, and she wanted to be able to properly say goodbye to Brady. And she might have to visit her mother one last time.

"Breathe, Bella. I was joking." Edward crawled to her side, cupping her cheeks. "You're not ready yet. I can tell that."

"But I want it," she muttered, feeling tears pool into her eyes. "There's nothing I want more, but… I also want my friends."

"You can't have it all," he said seriously. "Jacob is coming around, of what I gathered from his last visit. He even tolerated me in the same room."

Bella sniffed, allowing a tear to slip down her nose. "I'm selfish. I want forever with you, but I still want to be friends with him. And I want to say goodbye to Brady. And I just realized…my mom…" She choked up. "What the hell am I going to tell her?"

"How about the truth?" Edward stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Are you insane?"

"Not the vampire part, of course."

" _Of course_." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Tell her you're back with me. Tell her, I'm taking you to Europe on a trip. Tell her, we're moving away together. You'll be able to stay in contact with her over the phone."

"She'll want to visit…granted I'm allowed to date you," Bella mumbled.

"You're an adult, Bella. You may be able to visit her… or have her visit where we'll move so you won't go near the sun. Humans don't show their age much between thirty and forty, so she won't notice it."

"Edward, that's a nice idea…but no. I'll think of something."

Bella entertained the thought of telling her mother about Edward, but she'd go ballistic. She wouldn't accept their relationship, and Bella would end up leaving heartbroken because she'd rather never speak to her mother than stay away from Edward. That might be for the best in some ways, but she'd hate herself forever for her last conversation with Renee to be a fight.

They continued with the wrapping of the presents, chatting aimlessly, until when in the late afternoon they were finally done. She went to heat some stew Sue had sent with Jacob the other day.

While she ate, she decided it was time to get some writing done, because soon she'd have no time for her story. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. Why was she even bothering with the book, when her life would change soon enough.

"Everything okay?" Edward, the ever perceptive guy, asked from his chair across the table.

Bella swallowed her bite. "I was just thinking…" She stared into her plate, frowning at how stupid she was to spend so much time writing something that she'd be unable to publish.

"Bella, you know I can't read your mind," he demanded, upset.

She glanced up, surprised at his sharp voice. "Uh, I don't know why I bother with writing anymore. I won't be able to get it published, or anything."

"Why not?" His eyebrows shot up. "You're just changing… not disappearing or going to live under a rock."

"How is that going to work?"

"Maybe you should talk to Jasper about it," he said thoughtfully. "He's written hundreds of history books. He got them published under different names. And yeah, if you were thinking of a book tour, that's out of question."

Bella's spirits lifted at hearing she could do what she loved. "It was silly to think my dreams would die…with my humanity."

Edward rolled his eyes. "How about I leave you to your thoughts and I go for a quick hunt? I'll be back before you go to bed."

"You don't have to always go away to give me space."

"It's even more difficult to be around you at night when we…" He trailed off. "You have no idea how intense everything is for me."

"Oh. Then you better go," she urged him.

Edward chuckled, and leaned to peck her lips. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be the one naked in bed."

He stopped in the doorway. "You can't say things like that. You promised."

Bella grinned innocently. She focused on her food, and when she was done, she curled up on the couch with her laptop.

At some point during the evening, the central heating stopped working for some reason. She had no idea how to repair it, so she pulled another pair of thick socks and a soft hoodie she'd stolen from Edward. He didn't need it, and it smelled like him.

Her fingers were numb as she tried typing her ideas on the laptop, but eventually, she gave up and went to make herself some tea. She hoped Edward could figure out how to repair the central heating, or she'd freeze during the night. It didn't help either that the snow hadn't stopped falling since the previous day.

Once her tea was ready, she kept the cup between her palms, staring out the kitchen window. She hadn't bothered with the light, enjoying the peaceful sensation of watching the snow falling and holding a warm beverage.

A large RV pulled up in front of the house. It appeared to be close to forty feet long and very expensive looking.

There was no doubt in Bella's mind who was in that vehicle. The door opened and a small figure jumped out. The next second, the front door of the house opened, and Bella barely had time to comprehend what was happening.

In the doorway of the kitchen stood the unmistakably figure of Alice.

The cup of tea slipped from Bella's hands when Alice screeched so loudly, Bella was sure the whole town heard her. Bella carefully stepped over the mess she'd made on the floor, and then Alice had her in a vice grip, spinning her around.

"Bellaaaaa! I've been waiting for this moment for so many years!"

"I'm really glad to see you again, but can you please stop spinning me?" Bella pleaded.

"Oh. Ooops!" Alice let her down gently, but kept her arms around Bella. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, I missed you, too!" Bella said into Alice's hair. She gasped, surprised, when the light was switched on in the kitchen.

Her eyes met Jasper's amber eyes above Alice's head. He was leaning against the door jamb, hands deep in his pockets.

"Hello Bella!"

"Jasper!" She managed to extricate herself from Alice's arms and took a few steps closer.

Jasper smiled lazily, opening his arms. It was all the invitation Bella needed. She hugged him carefully, realizing it was the first time she was so close to him. She knew better than to apologize for what had happened, because he was clearly already feeling terrible.

He stiffened after inhaling sharply. Bella glanced up into his eyes, slightly worried.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered, rushing at their side and placing a hand on his elbow.

"I'm fine, darling," he drawled, his eyes shifted back to Bella. "Who would have thought? Edward has finally grown a pair!"

Bella forgot about being cold. Her whole body was boiling hot from embarrassment.

"Aw, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Bella."

"What is it?" Alice demanded.

Bella stepped away from them, suddenly interested in a dirty spot on the wall. It was probably the bug she'd killed several days ago.

"Oh, really?" Alice chirped. Jasper had told her, most likely too lowly for Bella to hear it.

She should have known that Jasper would know it before anyone else. Suddenly, she was upset Edward wasn't there to get the full impact of the embarrassment she was feeling. He'd be mortified, as well.

"Let's not make a big deal out of it," Bella mumbled. "Can we go back to a minute ago? I was really happy to see you both."

"This is HUGE," Alice said seriously.

"Yes, Bella. We've been waiting for so long for Edward to finally lose that tension he carried around."

"I can't believe he's done it with you still human, though," Alice said contemplatively.

"His seventeen-year-old hormones probably got the best of him…" Jasper chuckled.

"I'm going to murder Edward when he returns," Bella muttered.

"Where is he, anyway?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Hunting," she said, at the same time as Edward's voice spoke from the hallway. "Right here."

"EDWARD!" Alice jumped into his arms. "You big fool!" She sobbed into his neck.

Edward kept his eyes locked on Bella's, before sharply turning to Jasper, baring his teeth and hissing.

"Whoa! You'll regret it," Alice told him soothingly.

Bella laughed quietly, remembering how funny they were to be around.

Jasper lifted his hands on the air, smiling lazily. Edward made to lunge at him, but Alice blocked him, glaring. She was probably showing him the outcome of the silly fight Edward wanted to pick.

Bella felt her muscles relaxing as a serene calmness hit her. She yawned in her hand, unsure why she was tired. Then she turned to look at Jasper.

"Too much?" He joked.

"If you keep it up, I'm going to fall asleep," she explained.

But with the spirits calming, Bella remembered about how cold it was in the house. She wrapped her arms around her chest, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, walking to her side. "Is the heat not working?"

"I think something happened. It's been like this for a few hours."

"Let me take a look. How about a warm tea in the meantime?" He suggested.

"That's what I planned to do… but Alice made me drop it when she screeched like a banshee." Bella pointed to the broken cup and liquid on the kitchen floor.

"Let me make it up to you. Come to our new vehicle. There's heat and a variety of teas." Alice took her hands.

Bella was too surprised that she was almost the same temperature as Alice to ask why she had tea or heat in the RV. With one final look at Edward over her shoulder, she followed Alice outside after stepping into her boots.

"Behave, boys," Alice warned them as the door shut behind them.

Inside the RV, Alice blasted the heat at the maximum, while she prepared a cup of tea. There was a big sofa in the kitchen area, and Bella curled in the corner of the L-shaped furniture. Alice brought her the tea and a blanket to drape over her shoulders.

"I can't wait to be able to be over potential hypothermia in the winter," Bella mumbled, holding the cup close to her chest.

Alice giggled. "That means you convinced Edward to turn you?"

"That was never not an option. For me, anyway." Bella shrugged. "We're on the same page."

"That's wonderful!" Alice stared at her until Bella squirmed under the scrutinizing golden gaze. "Sorry, but…you've change, yet you're the same."

"Yeah… I'm older," Bella said sourly. "I try not to think of this. All that matters is that I have Edward back, and we're happier than we've ever been."

"Sex makes life better." Alice grinned widely, then her eyes widened. The next second, the door of the RV opened and an enraged Edward stormed inside. "You had it coming, though," she said softly.

"I hate you all," Edward grumbled, sitting next to Bella, but not touching her. "Your central heating is out of order. We can go to our house."

"This is cool. I don't mind this," she said. "I can call a mechanic in the morning."

"Jasper and I will fix it, but you need a warm place for the night. A bed," he insisted.

"Okay, but later." Bella nodded, watching as Jasper joined them. He sat beside Alice, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, smiling.

"Nice." Edward moved a hand around. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Jasper answered. "This one was all for buying a truck. Like the big kind."

"I'm sorry I doubted your idea. It was fun driving across the country in this. Very American." Alice laughed.

"So you lived in Texas? How did that work out?" Bella asked, curiously.

"It was very vampirish of us. We left the house only at night."

"What about your shopping trips?" Bella couldn't imagine Alice not going shopping.

"I did all my shopping online. I haven't been in a mall in years." She pouted.

"Well, you have the occasion soon. I still have some things to buy. We're going shopping." Bella winked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you suggested a shopping trip!" Alice squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Alice and Jasper told them more about their time in Texas and about their friends Peter and Charlotte. Edward praised them for converting their friends, though Jasper shook his head at that.

"It's clear animal blood doesn't do it for them. After centuries of human blood, I doubt they can change their way. They kept slipping, and when we left, Peter told me straightforward that he thanked me for trying to teach him another way, but he couldn't do it. And I understand him," Jasper said. "I mean, look how difficult it's been for me. It took decades to learn how to be around humans without wanting to constantly drink from them."

"You're doing wonderful. I never doubted you, Jazz." Alice praised him, kissing his cheek.

Jasper caught Bella's eye, and she shifted nervously. "Don't say anything about my birthday. It was all my fault," she demanded. "If I hadn't been born a klutz, that mess could have been avoided."

"How did you perfect your control? Of what I understand, you lived in a secluded place," Edward said, confused.

"Every weekend, there was a bonfire in this small town. We attended the dances and fun the locals had. That's how Jazz got better at being around humans."

Bella was suddenly too warm and started taking off the hoodie, then she kicked off the thick woolen socks. After a while she pulled down her legs the extra pair of flannel pants.

"Damn, you really were cold." Alice stared at her, amused.

"You have no idea." Bella stretched her legs across Edward's lap. One of her pant legs rode up, exposing her skin. She didn't think anything of it, but then she noticed both Jasper and Alice staring at her in horror.

Bella glanced at her leg, and was relieved when Edward pulled the pant leg down, covering her bruised skin. She didn't mind the bruises he left on her skin, because they didn't hurt.

"Did you fall down the stairs?" Alice asked, half teasing.

Edward's fist clutched at her pants, as his jaw clenched. "Shut up, Jasper!" He snapped, glaring daggers at his brother.

Alice looked between them, then at Bella. It made Bella regret even moving.

"Yes, I'm aware of how dangerous it is, thank you," Edward sneered.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"He put those bruises on her!" Jasper pointed at Edward, his eyes wide.

"Edward!" Alice gasped.

"Stop!" Bella shouted, before they started fighting. "We just got each other back. Let's not fight over nothing. The bruises don't hurt. Edward tries to be gentle, but I bruise easily."

"And I'm always careful," Edward added, stroking her calf. "So drop it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Alice and Jasper back.


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually, they moved to the house in the woods. Edward turned the heater up, suggesting a warm bath for Bella. She agreed, but before they could go upstairs, Alice interfered.

"Girl time," she said, pulling Bella upstairs toward Edward's room.

"This wasn't necessary," Bella protested.

"We have a lot to catch up. I bet you need girl talk." She gave Bella a pointed look. "Besides, it would do them good to spend some time alone. I can feel the tension between them without Jasper's powers."

"We can't talk about what you want. They'd hear."

"They're going to leave." Alice opened the door of Edward's room and stopped in her tracks. Bella collided with her back. "I didn't expect this."

"Oh, yeah." Bella turned red at the sight.

Edward had plugged in all the light switches, and his room was lit. The bed was a mess – the way they had left it on her birthday. The negligee she had borrowed from Rosalie's dresser was on the floor, at the foot of the bed. The torn panties were hanging from the back of the sofa. Edward's boxers were near where the negligee was laying.

"So Edward got a bed."

Alice picked up the white negligee, gasping. "Oh my!" Her wide eyes met Bella's. "Where did you get this?"

"From Rosalie's drawer. She left clothes behind, unlike you."

"I never leave clothes behind," she said, scandalized. "I bet you killed Edward all over again with this number."

"And what a pleasant death it has been," Edward said from the doorway. He smiled at Bella, stepping closer. "I'm going out with Jasper." His eyes narrowed at Alice. " _Ha, ha._ "

"What? I seriously hate this, guys." Bella felt left out.

"You don't want to know." Edward cringed. He kissed Bella slowly, then turned to leave.

Alice headed into the bathroom, humming loudly. Bella followed her, dying of curiously.

"Tell me."

"It was just funny, the way he worded it. _I'm going out with Jasper_ ," she repeated in a voice identical to Edward's. "I couldn't help but tease him about coming out."

Bella frowned, then chuckled when she understood the joke. "I can attest that Edward's not gay." She chewed on her lip.

Alice stopped at the sink, not moving.

"I guess we're safe to have that conversation you wanted," Bella said quietly.

"You're not safe!" Alice cried out, spinning around. "You used my scented candles!"

"Uh, we planned on replacing them."

"How could you?"

"They're just candles. Besides, if you liked them so much, why did you leave them behind."

"I couldn't find them."

Bella didn't try to argue with that silly statement. Alice could have used her smell to find the candles. "Forgive me. I'm ready for the girl talk."

"Get in the bathtub first."

.

.

.

Bella was soaking in the hot bubble bath.

"Start from the beginning." Alice clapped, eagerly. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Where is the beginning?" Bella wondered. "The moment Edward left me all alone in the forest? The moment Jake saved me from myself? Or the moment I left this godforsaken town?"

"There will be a time for everything, but I'm curious about how you ran into each other again. Why didn't I see it?"

"We were both convinced you'd seen it, but were just respecting Edward's wish to stay away," Bella admitted.

"As if I could stay quiet if I knew this!"

Bella shrugged. "You won't understand much if I tell you how I ran into Edward. But… uh, so the story will make sense, let me go back in time a little." Bella sat up straighter, pulling her legs to her chest. "So I dated this guy in college. We were pretty serious, and I was slowly getting over Edward. I was putting my past behind." Bella gathered more foam around her legs, chewing on her lips. "Then Jake called me with the worst news ever. He told me that Charlie was found dead."

"Oh no!" Alice cupped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Yeah… I was a royal mess, as you can imagine. Brady brought me here for the funeral."

"Where did you go when you left for college?"

Bella glanced at her. "Florida. I lived with Renee."

"Oh. Okay, so you came back…"

"And Jake told me the real reason behind Charlie's death. The pack killed Victoria in my last year of high school. But she had created a lieutenant. It was the missing boy Charlie was trying to find. That boy – Riley – was ordered to find and kill me. He couldn't find me, so he went after Charlie, knowing I'd come here."

"Whoa! I guess I need you to start from the very beginning, because… the pack? You mean the werewolves?" Her voice was hysterical.

"They were harmless."

"Werewolves are not good company, Bella."

Bella snorted. "Says the vampire."

At Alice's annoyed huff, Bella delved into the whole story: from the moment Edward had left to her decision to move back to Forks in order to find some peace and quiet to write her book. Alice hadn't made a sound during Bella's long monologue.

"I think I should wash off before my skin turns into a dry prune." Bella giggled.

Alice nodded and left the bathroom. It made Bella worry about how quiet she was. What if Alice thought less of her?

When Bella stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel, Alice wasn't waiting for her in Edward's bedroom. Bella hurriedly dug into Edward's closet for some clothes, then slowly made her way downstairs.

She found Alice in the kitchen, staring out the window. When she turned to face Bella, there were tears in her eyes. Tears that would never fall.

"I'm sorry, I guess," Alice choked out.

"What's wrong?" Bella gasped.

"I finally understood the reason why Rose was so upset with your decision. Look how beautiful your life turned out…"

"Alice, if you give me this bullshit, I swear I'll never speak to you again!" Bella snapped. "I won't deny that I didn't have fun with Brady, but I felt more alive than _ever_ since I returned to Forks. Edward makes me feel alive."

"You _are_ alive!" Alice took a shuddering breath. "The decision is taken. I'm not saying this to change your mind, Bella. I want you as my sister more than you can imagine…I'm just saying…"

"I get it," Bella whispered. "But like I said before, all I need is Edward."

Alice smirked deviously. "You have to tell me how you seduced him in that number you stole from Rose!"

"Actually… He initiated…. _more_ ….in the morning before my birthday. Then, I just followed in his actions at night when he brought me here."

Alice's eyes widened. "I need to sit down for this. No joke," she insisted at Bella's amused look. They went to the living room and got comfortable on the loveseat. Alice turned to Bella. "You mean to tell me that Edward – our one hundred plus years virgin Edward – made the first step?"

Bella wanted to answer equally sarcastically and even mention that Edward had proposed, but she was sure Alice would die….again.

"Did he ask if you wanted to have sex?" Alice pressed.

"Oh my GOD!" Bella covered her flamed face with her hands. "He really kissed me that morning. With tongue," she explained, beyond mortified.

Alice's eyes grew wider.

"And he wanted me to teach him how to touch me. He actually touched me under the shirt—" Bella stopped, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Of course, you can! I've always wanted a girlfriend to talk about this stuff!"

"You have Rosalie and Esme."

"Oh, please. As close as I am with Esme, she'd never talk about this with anyone!" Alice said, slightly horrified. "Besides, she's sort of my mother-figure. As for Rose….no one needs to ask. It's out there in the open. You'll see. When they get frisky, the house empties faster than…."

"When I cut myself on my birthday?" Bella supplied, laughing nervously.

"….yeah."

Bella realized Alice wasn't going to let her go without details about her first time with Edward. Pushing her embarrassment away, Bella told Alice about her first time with Edward, and how it got better in time. When she yawned halfway through her memories of the trip to San Francisco, Alice ushered her upstairs to bed.

.

.

.

"Just be quiet!"

"But I want to talk to you!"

"Alice, can't it wait until morning? So help me, if you wake Bella…." Edward's angry voice pulled Bella from a deep sleep. She was surprisingly toasty warm, but Edward had overdone it with the heat.

She snuggled closer to Edward, hoping Alice would leave them alone.

"Did Alice awake you," he asked quietly after several minutes.

"I'm too warm," Bella mumbled into his chest.

"Should we turn it down?" Edward ran a hand over her back.

"No." She clung to him, afraid he'd move away.

Edward chuckled. "Jasper can do it, if you want."

"No." Bella kicked the blanket off her feet, throwing one of her legs over Edward's. She smiled sleepily at him, accepting a soft kiss. Her eyes dropped as he started humming her lullaby, while stroking her back gently.


	16. Chapter 16

"I missed the taste of mountain lion," Jasper commented after he had sated his thirst.

Edward sat on a boulder, linking his hands between his spread knees. He knew that Jasper was trying to ease his nerves, but it didn't work.

_What worries you?_

Edward's head snapped up at the silent question. He had outgrown being addressed silently so casually. He shrugged, watching as Jasper sat next to him.

_You afraid of Bella being alone with Alice?_

"No." Edward shot him an annoyed look. "This reunion happened way faster than I expected."

"You should be so glad that Alice didn't see it." He chuckled.

"The others are coming, too," Edward said quietly. "It's a long story, but they found out too."

Jasper touched Edward's arm. Edward could feel a serene feeling invading his senses. "I want to discuss Bella's birthday with you."

"Wasn't she clear about it? There's nothing to talk."

"Edward, I want to talk about it with you, not Bella. I know how affected you were. Hell, it took Alice months to pull me out of self-loathing for—" Jasper looking up toward the sky. _No matter what you or anyone else ever says, I'll always believe it was my fault. I caused this separation in our family._

"Jasper…."

"No, Edward. You were right that night."

"I said many stupid things that night." Edward met Jasper's eyes in the dark clearing.

"I am a monster," Jasper admitted.

"No, you're not. I regret calling you that."

Jasper looked away. "Did you talk to Bella about it?"

"In passing. She blames herself for her clumsiness." Edward snorted. "If I were human…. If my whole family were human….nothing like that would have happened." He frowned. "I drove myself crazy with overthinking about different scenarios and possibilities, but this is the reality. Nothing could change the past."

 _The memories of that evening haunted me for the longest time_ , Jasper admitted.

"I don't want to discuss this any further. Let's leave it in the past, where it belongs," Edward declared.

"We have several more hours to kill. We both know Alice will drive Bella crazy with questions."

"Just like you plan on doing to me," Edward muttered. "I always considered you the mature one. Leave the childish comments to Emmett. God knows I'll never hear the end of it for at least a century."

Jasper chuckled. "You seriously expect me to not say anything about you growing a pair and sleeping with Bella?" _I want details, Edward. I remember all our talks when you were curious in the very beginning._

Edward covered his face with his hands. "I bet I'll have to go through this again when the others arrive, so let me tell you just this: I couldn't resist anymore." He dropped his hands to look at Jasper. "Have you seen Bella? She's grown up and she's so much more beautiful and alluring. I wanted to fight against my most primal and basic instinct, but there's so much my body could take."

 _And she's still human. I bet you have to keep yourself in check._ "Thank heavens Alice is a vampire, as well. Still, sometimes, I worry about hurting her during sex."

"You have no idea." Edward nodded. "But I'm not careful enough."

Jasper's thoughts traveled to the bruises he'd seen on Bella's legs.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes. The first time… It had been hell. All my senses were on overdrive and I couldn't concentrate on anything. Then I saw the bruises forming on her delicate skin."

"Let me guess. Bella didn't care."

Edward laughed. "You seem to understand how she works. She dared me to stop touching her because of a few bruises, because she gets them every day."

"You can't argue with that logic." Jasper laughed along.

They picked their way back home, catching up some more. When they arrived, Edward was relieved to find out Bella was asleep. She needed her sleep.

 _You're back! My turn to steal you!_ Alice skipped down the stairs, stopping in front of Edward.

"Tomorrow," he said, heading to his room.

"Edward!" She whined, following him.

Unfortunately, their arguing woke Bella briefly, but she was back asleep after kicking one of legs out of her cocoon of blankets, claiming she was too warm.

Eventually, Edward joined Alice and Jasper downstairs. They were standing at the window, wrapped around each other and talking in hushed voices.

"Am I intruding?" Edward checked, hovering in the doorway.

"Of course not!" Alice turned in Jasper's arms, smiling at him. _I'm sorry about being too pushy earlier._

Edward nodded in answer to her silent apology.

"When were you saying the others would arrive?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know the exact day. They're taking the cars, because…" Edward knew it wasn't his story to tell, but they'd be curious. "You said you've been in contact with them," he said.

"We haven't talked in a while," Alice admitted. "It's about Rose, isn't it? I saw it, but I was afraid to call and talk to her. I knew she was strong."

"Alice, she met her singer while she was hunting," Edward said seriously. "It takes most of my strength to stay in control around Bella on a daily basis. Imagine how Rose felt when she crossed that potent scent while hunting."

Alice hung her head. "I had no idea it was going to happen while hunting. I only saw her chasing a human in the forest and Emmett trying to catch her."

"How is she?" Jasper met Edward's eyes.

"As expected. I spoke to her several times, because I was the only one able to talk sense into her."

Jasper gulped, turning his head to look out the window. He was revisiting all his slips since he'd joined the family.

"Rose has always been strong, even as a newborn," Edward explained. "Her only slip, if you may, was her killing spree of her fiancé and his friends."

Alice nodded. "I was just trying to remember if she'd ever slipped."

"She's strong – stronger than me, even if she will scoff at that. God knows I had my slips." Edward closed his eyes, thinking back on his rebellious years.

"But look how far you've come!" Alice beamed. She bombarded him with silent questions about being able to sleep with Bella.

Unwillingly, Edward told them how extremely difficult it was to control his natural urges, especially in the throes of passion. His love for Bella conquered all, in the end.

"But tell me about your years of solitude," Alice quipped, once she was satisfied with his answers about his love life.

"It wasn't anything particularly interesting. To make the long story short, I failed at finding Victoria."

"But the mutts finished her," Alice said, nodding.

"Oh, so Bella told you," Edward stated. He turned to Jasper, explaining how the Quileute boys had turned into werewolves shortly after the coven had left town. "I don't think Carlisle thought of history repeating itself. The last time we'd been here, there were wolves popping up left and right. That's when the Treaty was made with Billy and Harry's fathers. They were young boys back then and I'm sure they remember the meeting we had at the river."

"I've heard of werewolves, but never met one," Jasper admitted.

"You didn't miss anything, trust me. Anyway, I didn't know the dogs killed Victoria. I just lost her, yet again. Then I chose to stay here." Edward gestured around with a hand. "I might have been paranoid, like Bella said, but I didn't use electricity. If I needed anything from the store, I went a few towns over."

"But what did you do?" Alice insisted, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "You must have been very lonely."

"I read. I played the piano. I hunted."

Alice shared a look with Jasper, and Edward didn't need his ability to hear her thoughts to know she was pitying him.

"I was fine, Alice."

They all turned their heads to the ceiling when the bed shifted.

 _I thought humans like to sleep in_ , Jasper mused.

"She's still asleep," Edward told him. "But she'll be up in a few hours. Let's go take a look at that heater."

"Go! We'll be fine," Alice said, ushering them to the door.

.

.

.

Bella woke up to her phone alerting her of a new message. Through bleary eyes, she read that Brady started his journey. She warned him to be careful, before getting out of the bed.

She barely took a step toward the bathroom when the door of Edward's room opened. Alice stood there beaming.

"Get ready! We're going shopping!" She clapped cheerfully.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but I knew you'd see it."

"Hurry! Seattle awaits us!"

After a detour to Bella's house, the girls started their journey to Seattle in Bella's car. Alice was impressed that Bella had bought a Volvo.

"Despite what everyone thinks, it's a safe car. We all know I'm prone to accidents," Bella said defensively. "And you might want to slow down. I'm still human." She didn't dare look at the speedometer.

"Oh, please! I'm an excellent driver! I'll see it if the police want to stop us, or if there might be an accident." Alice tapped her temple.

Bella rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knees, curling up in the passenger seat.

"Tell me about college," Alice said after a while.

"It was an experience," Bella admitted. "And a waste of time."

"Why do you say that?" Alice took her eyes off the road to look at Bella for too long.

"Well, look where my life brought me – back where I belong: with Edward. I won't need a degree as a vampire."

Alice laughed loudly. "We all have degrees, Bella. We don't use them, but every now and then we try something different."

"Oh? I had no idea." She was under the impression that only Carlisle and Edward had medical degrees. "What's you major?"

"Fashion industry, of course. The second I discovered that I could study about my love for fashion and design, I applied. It was back in the sixties, but it was interesting."

"What about the others?"

"Esme accompanied me in some classes back then to learn more about her passion for interior design. Rose studied music. Emmett got a degree in business and later on he studied about construction work. You know Carlisle and Edward went to medical school, and Edward also joined Rose for her music classes. Jazz keeps going back to studying history." Alice glanced at Bella. "So don't say you wasted your time. In a few years you can go back to study something new."

"Please," Bella groaned. "When I go back to school it will be too soon."

Alice giggled. "It can get tedious, but we always have each other. And now Edward will have someone to keep him sane from all the hormonal teenagers' thoughts."

"You know, I always wondered why you did this."

"What?" Alice frowned.

"Going to school. Over and over again."

"Life can get dull. We get bored easily, you'll see. In the beginning, everything will be so new and exciting, but in time, you'll need a routine of sorts." She kept her eyes on the winding road ahead. "These past few years had been maddening. If it weren't for the gatherings Jazz and I attended, we'd have gone mad."

"So you plan on going back to school next September?"

"Us, yes. You, no."

"Why not?" Bella leaned closer, suddenly eager to talk about her life as a vampire. Edward was still tight-lipped about it.

"After your transformation, you'll be a newborn and you'll crave only one thing: blood. That will be all you live for until you get it under control," Alice explained. "Of course, we'll be there for you. We've all been there and we are going to help you."

Bella gulped thickly. "And where would I get it?"

"The blood?" Alice asked, catching her eye. "We'll hunt with you. We'll teach you."

"For how long? I mean… how long until I can be normal again?" Bella chewed on her lips.

Alice got a sad look in her eyes. "You really don't understand what this means, do you? You'll never be normal again. You'll learn to live with the dull burning in your throat, you'll learn to fight the natural urges to drink from humans." She pulled up in the underground parking lot of a big mall. "Bella…"

"Yes?" Bella breathed, ready to hear more about what it would be.

Alice parked the car then turned to face Bella. "Being a vampire is a curse, but it wasn't our choice."

"I choose this," Bella insisted.

"That's why Edward refused you for so long. Because even though you know so much, you don't really know what it is like to be a vampire. And no matter what I tell you, this is something you'll fully understand when you are one of us."

"Wow." Bella mulled on Alice's speech. She had never heard Alice speak ill of being a vampire, but in the end, it was Bella's choice. She was ready to face all the problems that came with being a vampire only to be with Edward forever.

"Enough chit-chat! I see a sexy red lingerie with your name on it." Alice clapped, getting out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Jasper and Edward's talk?


	17. Chapter 17

It was late at night when Bella and Alice returned from their shopping trip.

Edward had called Bella to let her know the heating at her house was working and he was waiting for her there.

When Alice pulled up in front of the house, Bella picked a few bags, making her way to the door. Alice followed with several more bags.

"Help us get the rest of the bags from the car," Alice chirped to the boys who were on the couch, watching TV.

Bella noticed the looks exchanged between Jasper and Edward, and if she wasn't so tired, she'd have commented that they should know how out of control Alice got while shopping. Though, knowing Alice they should also understand that she had been restricted to shop which was something she loved.

Bella couldn't regret the day spent with her best friend in the malls and small boutiques in Seattle.

"I'm going to sleep. For a century," Bella said, trudging up the stairs.

"That's impossible." Alice giggled, skipping by her side. "Besides, in a few months you won't need sleep anymore." Thankfully, Alice was quick to catch Bella when she stumbled over a step at the news.

"A few months?" Bella quirked a brow.

"Of what I see, the trees are blooming when you step outside for the first time. So it should be in the springtime."

"But your visions are subjective," Edward said loudly, joining them. "Jasper is waiting for you downstairs."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward, hugged Bella quickly, then rushed down the stairs.

"Meddling pixie," Edward muttered.

"We really need to talk about my transformation. But later."

"Next century – when you wake up." Edward laughed, kissing Bella's forehead. "Sleep, love."

.

.

.

The days leading to Christmas were full of activities, but mostly the four of them gathered in Bella's living room, talking. It was during one of those snowy evening when Bella demanded they tell her everything about becoming a vampire. Edward complained about being set a trap, but Alice and Jasper were happy to explain everything she wanted to know. Eventually, Edward helped.

Bella expected there to be pain, but not as horrible as they described it. She'd have to plead Carlisle for a shot of morphine. From their stories about each of their transformation, it seemed the first year as a newborn vampire was going to be a challenge.

Bella couldn't think of wanting anything more than she wanted Edward. Alice reminded her in a gentle voice that blood would always be number one in her life, then came their mates. That thought scared Bella, because wanting something more than Edward sounded alien to her ears.

The day previous to the Eve, they decided to go on an extended hunting trip, promising to return by Christmas.

So when Bella woke up on the twenty-third alone in bed, she had to find the will to get up. When an idea for her book popped into her head, she hurried to her laptop downstairs. It was on the couch where she'd abandoned it the previous evening for a few hours alone with Edward before his departure.

It was nearing noon when Bella stopped typing, and only because her stomach demanded food.

While some leftover turkey heated in the microwave oven, she worked on a pot of fries. She had barely set her food on the table when the doorbell rang.

Expecting Jake, she opened the door, ready to send him back to La Push. She wasn't ready for visitors.

Her words got stuck in her throat.

On her porch was Brady, looking wind-swept and shivering, but smiling brightly.

Bella blinked, not sure if she was imagining him there. When the cold wind made her shiver, she became aware of what she was wearing. The yoga pants were too thin for the weather outside, and Edward's old Princeton hoodie could do so much.

"You're surprised!" Brady stepped closer.

"Come in, before I freeze to death!" Once inside the hallway, he embraced her, making Bella squirm out of his hug. "You're so cold all over!" Then she started laughing at how absurd she was.

She'd hug naked Edward any day, but Brady's cold clothes made her shiver. It was pretty much the same feeling.

Brady eyed her curiously. "It was the most dangerous thing I've ever done – to ride the bike in winter."

"I think I already told you that," Bella said snorting. "I'm glad you made it here in once piece. Grab your bag and I'll make you a hot coffee."

When Brady returned, he plopped in one of the mismatched kitchen chairs. He helped himself to her fries, talking about the weather.

Bella half-listened to him, still not over the surprise to find him on her doorstep and not sure how to tell him about the changes in her life.

"So how have you been?" Brady asked, accepting the coffee mug. "You're awfully quiet."

Bella wet her lower lip, gulping thickly. She returned to the coffee pot, pouring some for herself. She looked out the kitchen window. Valerie – Brady's bike – was already covered by snow close to her car.

Bella turned to face Brady who was watching her curiously.

"Edward's back," she blurted out.

"What! You didn't say anything." He seemed upset.

"There was never a good time to tell you. I couldn't just bring it up out of nowhere."

"You just did," he pointed out. "When did he return? Did you forgive him? Are you…"

Bella sipped from her coffee, leaning against the counter. "Since the beginning."

"You lost me."

She giggled. "Edward… We, uh… ran into each other shortly after I returned here. And yes, I forgave him. You know what he means to me, I've told you."

"Where is he now?" Brady looked around, as if expecting Edward to spring out from around the corner.

"Alice and Jasper returned last week, and they're out now." For some reason she didn't feel comfortable telling Brady her friends were hunting.

"Out?" Brady frowned.

"You know… hunting," she explained softly.

"Oh." Brady was quiet for a long time. "Damn, Bella."

"Of course, you're more than welcome to stay. I'm sure Edward won't mind."

Brady gave her a doubtful look. "I talked to Jacob the other day, made him promise not to tell you I was close. Anyway, he mentioned he was looking for a roomie for the apartment he had in mind."

Bella gasped. "I thought he was joking about moving out."

"Guess he was serious. We'll go after Christmas to place the deposit, and then I'll help him with the garage."

"Nice! But is this what you want? You studied so hard for a good life in the city… Do you want to live in a small town and play doctor for cars?"

"It's everything I've always wanted and never knew it. The idea came to me on the way here. I was somewhere in Georgia when Valerie broke down. This small town garage saved us. It was then when I knew this is what I want to do."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I was really worried after what you told me… after Robert kicked you out."

"Everything worked out." Brady helped himself to some turkey, and Bella joined him at the table. "Tell me about the book."

Bella was relieved he wasn't making it weird and he was okay with the news about Edward being back in her life.

They moved to the living room after finishing lunch. Bella shared her ideas for the book with him, laughing at how intrigued Brady was about the story-line.

It was dark outside when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Brady asked, following Bella into the hallway.

"It's probably Jake. You told him when you'd arrive." She pulled open the door, instantly taking a step back in shock.

In front of her stood a stunning looking Rosalie. Her luscious blond hair was caught in a high ponytail, a hairstyle Bella couldn't remember ever seeing at her. She was wearing a cashmere sweater and a pair of washed-out jeans. Her black boots were ridiculously high.

Rosalie's dark amber eyes moved to Brady, then back to Bella.

Bella was aware she should move, or in the least say something, explain the situation.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, focusing on her ringing phone. "I have her right here. She seems frozen in shock, though." Rosalie placed her cold phone to Bella's ear.

"What did you do to her? Give her the phone! Tell me Bella's all right!" Edward's agitated voice made Bella snap out of the stupor.

She grabbed the phone in her hand. "Hey. It's me. I don't think I can take any more shocks."

Edward growled lowly. " _You_ can't get any more shocks? You scared the daylight out of me, Bella! I've been calling you for the past three hours."

"You know I always misplace my phone," she said sheepishly. "It's probably still upstairs. I woke up inspired to write then—"

"We went further north than we intended and ran into our old friends from Denali. We're going to start the journey back in the morning," Edward said, interrupting her. "When Rose called saying she and Emmett had arrived in Forks, I made her come to check on you. Stay with them, okay?"

Bella couldn't disagree even if she wanted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you. Be careful."

"Love you," she whispered, hanging up.

"So this is the human you've tried to forget about Edward with?" Rosalie leered at Brady, who frowned, puffing out his chest. "I see the potential. I also remember Carlisle treating him some years ago. Esme had sent me to the hospital to bring Carlisle home after he'd spent a whole week tending to this man." Rosalie smiled at him. "It's great to see you've made it. Esme was afraid you'd join us if you were in danger of dying."

Bella hadn't thought of that potential consequence of Brady's bike accident, but if he'd joined the Cullens, she'd have never met him.

"Uh…" Brady looked unsure what to say to that remark.

"Apparently I'm going to spend the night at their house," Bella said, trying to dissipate the tension. "You can take my car to Jake's."

"Are you sure? I can call him to come get me."

"That's a better idea, because we'll need her car to get back," Rosalie said gently. "Let me help you pack." She finally stepped inside the house, looking around. "I've never visited you before."

Bella bit her tongue to say they weren't exactly friends and Rosalie had always been mean to her.

In Bella's room, while packing the necessities, Rosalie suddenly stopped Bella from searching in her closet for some of her new clothes. Rosalie surprised her by hugging her tightly. Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie, not sure why she was so nice.

"I apologize for the way I acted back then," Rosalie said in a grave voice. "But now I see exactly how much you love Edward. There was never any doubt of how much he loved you, but you… a silly seventeen-year-old human? I had my doubts."

"Better later than never," Bella admitted quietly.

"I was also upset with you and the way you wanted to throw away your humanity for a life of darkness." Rosalie pressed a finger to Bella's lips when she opened her mouth to protest. "You have the choice we didn't have. Now I realize that choosing this must be much harder than being forced into this. It takes courage to willingly want to be a vampire."

"It takes love," Bella whispered against Rosalie's finger.

"Love makes one do stupid things." Rosalie smiled, dropping her hand from Bella's face, keeping it outstretched. "Friends?"

"Friends."

Before they could shake hands, Rosalie's face became paler if possible, then she shoved Bella out of the way, running out the door. "No!"

Frightened at what could have happened, Bella ran after her. The sight that greeted her in the hallway, made Bella gasp in horror.

Emmett had Brady pinned to the wall, demanding answers about what he was doing in the house.

"Emmett, he's Bella's friend," Rosalie said softly, pulling him away.

Bella rushed to Brady, who looked shaken. "Sorry," she whispered, rubbing his arm.

She turned to the others who seemed to have a hushed argument. Then Emmett faced Bella. She had to stifle the gasp at the long scar over his left cheek. It was there ever since he had tried to pull Rosalie from that human – her singer.

Bella appreciated Edward's endless control more than ever.

"Lil' sista'!" Emmett picked Bella up, spinning her around.

"Put her down!" Rosalie demanded.

Bella was grateful for Brady's hand on her shoulder when Emmett finally placed her back on the floor. "What's it with you vampires and spinning me around?"

"I thought Eddie was afraid to touch you properly, let alone do this!" Emmett guffawed.

"Alice did it too," Bella explained. "Why did you come here as well?"

"Well… I thought there was trouble when Rosie didn't bring you within thirty minutes."

"Help us with Bella's stuff," Rosalie demanded, pushing him up the stairs. A loud smack thundered through the house when she slapped the back of his head.

"Interesting. I'm afraid of meeting Edward now," Brady mumbled.

"They're not exactly dangerous. Well… you know what I mean," Bella said. "You can stay."

"I already called Jacob while you were upstairs. He'll be here in ten."

"Did you tell him anything?" Bella asked, fearfully.

"Does he know about Edward?"

"Yeah, but not the others."

"Well, I didn't tell him anything. He probably thinks I'm not okay sleeping here with you two." Brady shrugged.

"We're ready." Emmett returned with her bag.

Bella packed her laptop too, and as they loaded her car with the bags, Jake's Rabbit pulled up. She could see the scowl on his face, but she waved nonetheless.

Brady hugged her quickly before getting in the passenger seat of Jake's car. He peeled off the second the door was shut.

"Was that your mutt friend? He doesn't smell like mutt," Emmett commented.

"Can you not insult my friend?" Bella wondered how Jake would react the next time they saw each other. He'd probably be mad. "Besides, how do you even know about it?"

"Edward mentioned it. And we've met some of them the first time we'd been here."

"Oh."

After all her bags were in her car, they drove to the house in the woods.

Bella tried to remember if she'd ever been alone with Rosalie and Emmett, but she came up empty. During the short car ride, she understood why everyone complained about their display of love.

Bella kept her eyes on the window. She tried to convince herself that she felt uncomfortable around their kisses and touches only because she missed Edward.

At the Cullen house, Bella was the first to leave the car. Almost all the lights were on, and for once she understood why Edward was reticent to have electricity.

"I'm kinda tired," Bella lied. "I'll be in Edward's room."

"Oh, man! I was looking forward to stories about what you've done," Emmett groaned.

"Tomorrow," Bella promised.

They walked her upstairs, carrying her bags. She had forgotten the whole family wasn't used to see a bed in Edward's room.

"That's a bed," Emmett stated in awe.

"In Edward's room," Rosalie added, just as surprised.

They both turned to stare at Bella when they figured out why the bed was there, and Bella was sure her face was burning in mortification.

"No way! Our little Eddie is a man!" Emmett clutched at his chest theatrically.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course, he bought it for Bella so she can sleep over. He's not that stupid to try anything with her human."

Emmett wrapped an arm around his wife. "Rosie, just look at her. I don't need Jasper's powers to know how embarrassed Bella is."

"Oh, God! Just shut up!" Bella moaned. "We'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow. And yes, I made an honest man out of Edward." She giggled. "Now, can I sleep?"

They turned, ready to leave the room, both of them stunned at the news. Then Rosalie stopped. The next second she was by Edward's desk, holding the white dress.

"Is this my dress?"

Bella gulped, unsure if she was upset or what. "Uh, I kinda borrowed some of the things you left behind when I seduced him a few months ago."

Her speech didn't have the desired effect, not like Bella knew exactly what to expect, but both Rosalie and Emmett burst out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Rose and Emmett back too.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella woke up to a dark room. As her eyesight adjusted, she remembered about Rosalie and Emmett bringing her to the Cullen house. She was in Edward's room.

She padded to the window. It was snowing.

Without checking the time, Bella decided to adventure downstairs. She found Rosalie and Emmett cuddling on the couch, watching some movie on a laptop.

"You're awake," Rosalie stated in a surprised voice, turning to her.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, advancing in the room.

"A little after six. It's been snowing for a couple of hours."

"Do you need anything? I doubt there's any food for you," Emmett said, sitting up straighter. "I could run to the store."

"Or to your house. We didn't think of it." Rosalie frowned. "Is it warm enough in here?"

Bella couldn't hold her laughter any longer. They were too funny. She was aware neither of them knew how to be around her without worrying for her well-being.

"Everything's fine, guys. Thank you for the concern. I actually have some snacks here, and if I get cold, I have a variety of university hoodies from Edward's closet to choose."

They abandoned the movie, deciding to catch up some more. Rosalie explained how they had split up when Edward had told them they had to leave.

Bella felt her heart squeezing. "Why did no one try to talk sense into him? You could all tell how much we loved each other?"

"Oh, Bella. We tried, but no one could reason with Edward in the moment," Emmett said somberly.

"I've never seen him like that." Rosalie nodded. "I don't even know how to describe it – he was a man on a mission: to get us as far away as possible from you."

Bella looked away. "Not even Carlisle?"

"Alice told us several months later how she keep seeing Edward attacking us randomly if we tried interfering, and thankfully he decided to let it go. We gave up, too. You were his girlfriend, and it was his decision," Rosalie explained softly. "I mean, we never interfere if one of us has a conflict with their mate."

"Oh well. At least, it all worked out in our favor in the end. It seems Alice is always right. We were meant to be – that's why we've met again."

"Did you talk about joining us?" Emmett asked, eagerly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed, scandalized.

"We did, but not in details. You know Edward. If he doesn't act on it soon, I'm going to throw myself in front of a car so he has to save me."

Emmett laughed loudly. "So tell us how did you turn our little Eddie into a man!"

His head whipped to the door, as Bella prepared to stammer an answer.

Bella felt the air whishing around her, then Emmett flew to the other side of the room. Her eyes widened when she noticed Edward on top of him, his hands around Emmett's throat, growling.

"Some things never change." Rosalie shook her head, her hair slipping from the ponytail. Then a beautiful smile graced her angelic face. "Alice!" She walked to the doorway, enveloping her sister into a hug.

Bella became aware of the hushed conversation Edward and Emmett were having, then Edward stood up. He turned to her, smiling boyishly.

Bella couldn't even pretend she was upset, because she had missed him too much. He walked to her, kissing her slowly. His arms wound around her waist, one of his hands tangling in her hair. She sagged into his arms, opening her mouth for the delicious icy kiss he offered.

"You're banned from living with us until your get your hormones under control!" Jasper commented from the hallway. "No, Alice. It's worse that Emmett and Rose."

Bella pulled away from Edward, feeling her cheeks flaming. He ignored his siblings, nuzzling her nose. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Let's take you home." Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her to the stairs. "I bet Carlisle wouldn't be happy to hear you want to banish me shortly after we reunited."

"Man, it's bad! Get your emotions under control!"

She took Edward's hand, leading him to his room. "You're all jealous," she mumbled under her breath.

Edward chuckled. "Don't mind them."

Edward changed his clothes, grabbing a few more, before they decided to go to her house. Bella knew the extra sweaters were for her. She appreciated it, because she loved wearing his clothes.

At the front door, Edward turned his head to the living room, head cocked to the side. It was clear he was listening to the others. "We'll be back later, Alice," he promised.

On the ride home, Bella remembered that she should talk to Jake and explain that the Cullens were back only temporarily.

Edward parked in front of the house, staring at the mountain of snow in the driveway. That should be Valerie, snowed-in.

"I wonder what's there…"

Bella cleared her throat. "It's Brady's bike. He surprised me yesterday."

Edward's honey-colored eyes widened comically. "But he's not over now."

"Jake stole him. Uh, I guess Jake saw Rosalie and Emmett. He was pretty upset."

"I can only imagine."

"I'm going to call him and explain there's nothing to worry about. We're leaving soon, right?" She checked.

"A month, give or take. It depends on how soon we decide on a new destination." Edward took her hands. "And we have to take into consideration the factor of having a newborn amongst us. The new house has to be isolated from people."

She gasped, startled at his words. "Alice said spring!"

Edward laughed loudly. "Don't worry. We're leaving, and once we're settled in the new house, I'll consider it."

"You'll do it, you mean," Bella hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"That's the plan."

Edward opened the door, getting out of the car. It was clear he disliked discussing her turning into a vampire, but even if he didn't like it, it was going to happen.

They walked slowly inside the house. Edward threw his sweaters on the couch, before turning to face Bella. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I have to talk with Carlisle about this. I want to be the one." His eyes bore into hers. "If…I can't…He'll do it."

Bella gulped thickly, nodding.

"I've once tasted you, Bella. That memory alone makes me think I might fail this."

She smiled tightly, instinctively touching the scar on her arm. Edward covered her hand, pulling her closer. "I keep breaking my promises at keeping you safe."

"Well, now there's no reason to worry. Once I'm like you, I'll be safe."

"What we told you about newborns is true, Bella. The thirst, the desire for blood… it never goes away. But you learn to live with it and prioritize your needs."

"I still believe you are a saint. Especially now that we've taken the next step in our relationship."

The corner of Edward's lips lifted up. "You have no idea how difficult it is." He hugged her tightly against his chest. "I usually stop breathing when we make love. I don't need to breathe, and it helps me focus…channel my needs."

Bella tilted her head to look at him, surprised. "I couldn't tell."

"I wouldn't expect you to notice."

"If you say it's not important to breathe…" Bella pushed against his shoulder, until Edward cooperated and sat on the couch. She straddled his legs, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Careful," he whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Are you opposed to doing it here?"

"As long as you behave."

"Always." Bella grinned, getting up to take her sweater off. He had brought her back home in her sleep clothes, not that it mattered.

Edward touched her bare hip, pulling her to stand between his open legs. He lifted her shirt, kissing her stomach. "I love you so much."

She stroked his hair, smiling. "I love you too, Edward." She leaned down, catching his lips in a deep kiss. When they separated, Edward made quick work of her shirt, leaving her in only her yellow panties.

After pushing his pants and boxers down his legs, Bella straddled his legs once again. She threw his shirt away, kissing him with ardor. When she felt Edward's fingers on her panties, she lifted her ass, thinking he wanted to roll them down, but he surprised her by tearing them off her body.

"Hey! It was the new pair I got on my trip with Alice."

"Shh." He touched the swell of her breast, kissing down her throat. He nosed at her jugular, licking a line from her ear to where her collarbone and shoulder met.

"Shit." Bella shivered, feeling a gush of juices leaving her body. "I need you."

Edward rearranged her on his lap, slowly entering her. She threw her head back, aware her throat was exposed. She could see Edward's eyes black with desire, staring at the exposed skin. Then he closed his eyes, groaning loudly. One of his hands was splayed on her back and the other on her hip. Bella knotted her fingers in his hair, making him hiss in pleasure.

They moved slowly, savoring each other. When they came apart, they stayed connected until Bella shivered violently.

Edward handed her one of the hoodies he'd brought from his house.

"Could you bring me a pair of panties?"

"Sure."

He tugged his sweatpants on, and once she had panties and the hoodie on, they curled up against each other on the sofa. She kept her head tucked under his chin, while their fingers played on her lap.

A knock on the front door disturbed their peace.

"It's Jacob. There's someone else with him."

"Probably Brady," Bella explained.

"I'll get it. You put some pants on."

Bella stared at his back as he left room. That comment had been so possessive and territorial. Like the others would care.

Rolling her eyes, she following, wrapping her arms around his waist as he reached the door. Edward opened the door, frowning down at her.

Was he that upset that she wouldn't put pants on? His hoodie fell mid-thigh – everything was covered.

Edward put his hand on the small of her back pulling her aside.

Jake and Brady were on her porch. Jake threw them a venomous look, storming inside. So he was upset. Brady gave his snow-covered bike a longing look, before following Jake.

"Hey! I hope you have a shovel around here," he said.

"We'll have to check. I know there has to be one," Bella told him. "How upset is Jake?"

"Very!" Jake's loud reply came from the kitchen.

Edward kept Bella to his side, extending his hand to Brady. "Edward Cullen."

Brady stared at him for a long moment, his blue eyes wide. "Brady Taylor."

Bella noticed when Brady winced as their hands touched, then she saw Edward gripping Brady's hand. She tugged on his elbow, hoping he'd drop the jealous boyfriend act. There was no need to become territorial.

"I want an explanation," Jake demanded, joining them again in the hallway.

"Do not worry, Jacob. My family has returned indeed, but we are leaving soon. We won't go near La Push."

"Like you had to come over for the gene to return last time!"

"I've been here for the past seven years, give or take. I see you're still human," Edward said calmly.

"The problem is when there are more of you! Dad had many theories back then when we started transforming."

"Well, there is no need to worry. We'll be gone within the month."

Bella tried not to react at the news. That was so soon. A part of her wasn't ready to say goodbye to Jake, and now Brady.

"And you're going with them?" Jake glared at Bella.

"I thought that was a given," Edward answered, tightening his hold on Bella's waist. "Look, if you don't plan on having a civilized conversation, you can leave. Though, I'm sure you'll regret parting ways with Bella upset. You might never see her again once we leave."

Bella stared at Edward in shock. Was there a chance for her to see Jake again after she was changed? Then she turned to Jake. "I hate it when we fight."

Jacob sighed, heading back into the kitchen.

"Behave," Bella whispered to Edward, before following her friend. She found him standing at the sink, glaring out the window.

She walked closer, wounding her arms around him, squeezing tightly until he relaxed.

"We'll keep in touch."

He snorted, turning into her embrace. "I don't think I can do that. You won't be Bella anymore. We had this conversation once."

"I'm not saying let's catch up over coffee—"

"Good. Cuz I hear your diet will change to type O negative," he bit back.

"—but over the phone, at least," Bella continued as if he hadn't rudely interrupted. "Jake, you're my only friend!"

"What about Brady? Do you plan on keeping in touch with him? That is, unless your leech doesn't kill him as we're speaking." Jake pulled away, and started pacing. "What about your mother? Are you planning to still talk to her? Does she even know _anything_ , Bella?"

Bella felt a lump forming in her throat. "Is it that selfish of me that I'll miss you more than Brady or Mom? I've never made friends easily, Jake. With you…"

He turned his head, not meeting her eyes.

"You're wrong. You'd both had known if you imprinted on her," Edward said from the doorway.

Bella gasped, looking between Jake and Edward.

"Would you get out of my head? It's rude!" Jake shouted.

"You said it was rare to find your imprint," Bella said in a shaky voice.

"I doubt it," Edward said, keeping his eyes on Jake. They seemed to have a silent conversation. "Then, if that is true, it only proves you how much Bella loves me."

Bella felt her stomach turning. She couldn't even imagine what Jacob had asked Edward, but it was clear that Jacob still loved her. Despite all her efforts to mute his feelings for her, he kept hoping.

She sprinted out of the room, and nearly collided with Brady who was hovering in the hallway. She stifled a sob as she slumped on the couch, pressing her hands to her face.

Cool fingers wrapped around his wrists, prying her hands from her face. Edward's concerned eyes stared at her. "Love, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was so stupid," she mumbled, feeling a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I should have known."

"Want to talk to him? He promised to behave."

"And hurt him some more?" She frowned.

"I'm starting to see that nothing will change his mind about still being your friend once you're a vampire, but he's your friend. You shouldn't leave after a fight." Edward stood up. "I'll go back. Call me when they leave."

"Don't go."

"This is something you have to do without me here."

"Please, don't go. We're all adults." Bella clung to his arm.

"Yes, Bella is right. We're all adults, except you," Jake said from the doorway.

Bella threw him an exasperated look. "Come, sit down. I'll bring something to drink."

"Allow me." Edward was already of the door as he finished talking.

Brady joined them, staring at them curiously. He sat on the armchair.

"How confused are you?" Bella asked, half-amused.

"Not that much. I could tell there was some history between you and Jacob," he admitted. "I had no idea it was one-sided."

Bella winced at how true Brady's words were. Jake slumped on the other side of the couch, folding his arms across his chest.

Edward returned in that moment with three cups of tea, placing them on the table. He sat on the other side of the couch, dragging Bella on his lap. She squirmed, but he held her close. Eventually, she sagged against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continuous support. I love reading about your thoughts on my story.


	19. Chapter 19

The tension in Bella's living room could be cut with a knife.

 _This has to be the most awkward moment of my life_. Brady's thought made Edward stifle a smile.

Judging by the short conversation he had with the man, Brady was a nice guy, who understood and respected Bella's choice. Unlike Jacob.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything besides Jacob's loud thoughts. It was clear he was hurt by Bella's decision, and even more so by his crush being revealed. Edward still doubted it was possible for a werewolf's imprint to be one-sided. He knew that Bella liked Jacob, but not enough to consider it remotely imprint worthy.

"I'd like to keep talking to both of you once I leave," Bella said, breaking the silence.

"You bet we'll still talk. I need the full Jacob Black handbook with details on how he operates. You know I like speed, but fuck me. He neared ninety on the way to his house last night. And don't get me started on the show he put once we got there. I think there's nothing left to break in the kitchen." Brady shook his head.

Edward concealed his amusement at the vivid pictures Brady painted in his mind by pressing his face into Bella's hair. Her elbow met his stomach, more in warning, because she couldn't hurt him.

Not yet, at least. He'd started thinking more and more of the inevitable time she'd be like him. The thought terrified him, and at the same time, it thrilled him. She was going to be absolutely stunning if Alice's visions were anything to judge by.

_It's a surprise he allows her so underdressed around us._

Edward whipped his head to Jacob, narrowing his eyes at him.

Jacob met his eyes, smirking. _I know you're in my head. Pretty confident she's yours, huh?_

"There were times when I doubted it, but I've come to understand that even though Bella is human she loves me as much as I love her," Edward replied.

 _Damn, that's creepy._ Brady's eyes widened. _You heard that one, right? Shit._

"I usually try to ignore everyone's thoughts. It's rude to invade their privacy."

"Could have fooled me," Jake muttered.

"Please go upstairs and put on pants," Edward whispered in Bella's ear. "I have no idea how much longer I can endure Jacob's atrocious thoughts."

Bella blushed furiously. "Bathroom," she said as an excuse, running up the stairs.

"When?" Jacob asked flatly.

Edward didn't need the ability to read minds to know what he was referring to. "Like I said, we are going to leave Forks in a few weeks. Probably after New Year. Carlisle and Esme should arrive later tonight and we'll have a meeting."

"Good. I hate keeping secrets from my father."

"What about Sam?"

 _Like I give a shit about him. I'm the Alpha, leech!_ "Haven't talked to him since he was an ass to Bella."

Edward nodded, then got up and went to the storage room. If Brady thought of escaping the room any more, he'd kick him out himself. Instead, he brought the shovel he'd been thinking about.

"Here you go. If you need help, let us know."

Brady stared at the shovel for a moment, then snatched it and left.

"Is he going to dig a hole for you to sleep in outside?" Jake joked.

"Ha, ha." Edward rolled his eyes, keeping an ear on Bella still upstairs. "You should consider her wish. Bella might have us forever, but I know she'd love to keep in touch with you for as long as possible."

_You mean until I die? Is that what you want? Imagine the pain she'd be in, bloodsucker! It's better we put an end to our friendship when you leave town._

In that moment, Edward realized Jacob wasn't trying to be mean by declining Bella's wish to stay in touch.

"That's very noble of you, Jacob. I won't influence her decision if Bella insists to have you in her life."

 _Maybe I don't want to be part of her new dead life. I've told her that she'd be dead to me. It's how we see it._ He looked away, fighting tears. _You have to make her see it's for the best._

"I'll try."

Bella returned into the living room. "Where's Brady?"

"Digging a hole outside for your leech," Jacob answered promptly.

"What?" Bella frowned, turning to Edward.

"He's digging up his bike."

"Oh. I see." She came to sit down, choosing the spot between Edward and Jacob.

_Smooth, Cullen. You sent her to get dressed._

Edward didn't even try to restrain the warning growl.

Bella shot him a curious look, then pointed at Jacob. "Stop upsetting him! Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Believe me, I'm trying. He's digging through my mind."

Edward snorted. "Your mind is shouting at the moment."

"I'm going to help Brady. The faster he's done, the sooner we're out of here." Jake disappeared out of the room, thumping on his was outside.

Bella touched Edward's cheek. "I understand why you liked it when we were alone."

"As much as I'd do about anything to hear your thoughts, it's tiring to hear everyone all the time. And now that we have the others back, it will never be quiet again."

"Unless we go somewhere together. Alone." Bella grinned, taking his hand. "Alice told me that Emmett and Rosalie usually spend some time apart from the family every time they get married."

Edward smiled. Bella was talking about marriage willingly. "Now you want to get married?" He teased.

"Well, you proposed…"

"WHAT?"

Edward hung his head. He'd hoped that Jacob was back but not headed into the living room. He hadn't meant for him to find out like that.

"You knew he was there," Bella said, scandalized.

"Believe me, he wasn't there when I said it."

"So." Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "Now you're getting married!"

"Isn't that what two people in love do? Besides, it won't happen any time soon," Bella explained.

"God forbid he touched you like that while you're still human." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Did you find the keys?" Brady appeared in the doorway, his face red from the cold.

"I got sidetracked," Jacob muttered.

"Don't say a thing," Bella hissed to Edward.

He was debating whether or not he should enlighten Jacob that he had indeed touched Bella like he suggested.

"What did you lose?" Bella asked Brady.

"Valerie's keys."

"Might be in the kitchen." She led him to the kitchen, while Jacob huffed under his breath.

"Do you mind?" Edward snapped, tired of the silent insults thrown at him. "Don't worry, you won't be invited."

"Maybe I've changed my mind. I suddenly have this desire to keep in touch with Bella."

"No, you don't! Stick to your plan. And you better tell her the truth when you say goodbye."

"She'd plead with me to still talk." _And you know it. Did you ever try saying no to her big, doe eyes?_

"I meant the other thing." Edward stood up, walking closer to Jacob. "Tell her you love her. She has a right to know."

_What if she chooses me?_

Edward refrained from rolling his eyes. "She won't. And if by some unfathomable reason she does, it's her decision."

_Damn, you do love her a lot. You'd let her go, just like that?_

"You know the feeling pretty well, too."

Jacob looked away, then noticed Brady and Bella joining him the hallway.

"All done! We can take her to the garage," Brady said, excitedly.

"Let's go!" Jacob moved to the door. "Don't be a stranger," he told Bella on his way outside. _I want to see her one more time before you take her away._

"Goodbye, Jacob," Edward said flatly.

If Bella wanted to meet her friend, he wouldn't stop her. If she didn't want to see Jake again, that would be her decision.

Edward went upstairs to allow Bella to say goodbye to her friends. He checked his phone, seeing several text messages from Alice. After scrolling through them, he called her.

"You're annoying," he spat.

"But I miss Bella! You had her for yourself for three months!" She whined.

"If it weren't for her pleadings to get back in touch with you, we'd still be blissfully alone."

"So when are you coming back? I see Carlisle and Esme arriving before another snow storm hits."

"We'll be back later, if Bella isn't too tired." Edward hung up, throwing the phone on the bed. Keeping it on silent was the best decision, especially at the moment when Alice called back. He wouldn't have to hear the annoying ringtone.

"Phew! We survived what could have been another world war." Bella stepped into her room, grinning.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Edward took her hands in his, smiling.

"Maybe eat something, shower, nap… Why?"

"Carlisle and Esme are going to return tonight."

"Oh! We'll be there. I know you miss them. And I miss them too!" Bella threw herself on the bed. "You barely had time to catch up with the others."

Edward rolled his eyes. Being around his family was at the bottom of things he wanted to do anytime soon. After having to listen to Alice and Jasper for the past few days, now Emmett and Rosalie were back too. And Emmett was as crass as Edward remembered him.

"Believe me, I'd rather spend my evening in the mutt's company than be around Emmett."

"Hey! He's not a werewolf anymore," Bella berated him through a yawn.

"You should sleep. Tell me what you'd eat so I have it prepared for you."

"Anything. Though, there might be leftovers if they aren't spoiled by now."

"Sleep." Edward kissed her forehead, heading into the kitchen.

He was engrossed in preparing lasagna from scratch when he heard Bella's voice whispering from upstairs.

"Well, I bet he still can hear me." There was a long pause. "Do you want me to break my neck? Not even Edward could save from such a fall!"

That piqued his interest.

"No way! Just use the door like a normal person." Another pause. "How about a compromise? I eat something, then I convince him to come back? Good. Yeah, right. Bye, you little freak!"

Edward snorted at Bella's way of addressing Alice. He had no doubt she'd been on the phone with Alice.

Bella appeared in the kitchen looking sleepy and downright beautiful.

"You can start seducing me into going back home. I'm a willing participant." Edward grinned.

"Oh, God! So you did hear!"

"You're adorable when you think a little whispering can deceive my ears."

"Well, it was this, or my imminent death. Alice tried talking me into jumping out the window. She had this plan for Jasper to wait for me down to catch me, then whisk me away before you realized."

"In what parallel universe does she exist? Has she even met you? You'd break your neck trying to climb out the window, let out jump down."

Edward had to have a talk with Alice about endangering Bella's life. And Jasper was definitely not a good candidate at catching the self-injury prone Bella.

During their hunting trip, Jasper had separated from Alice for a while, probably deliberately. They had the much dreaded conversation. At first, Edward was all for brushing him off, but Jasper needed to talk about it, to be able to forgive himself.

Edward had never seen his friend so ashamed and unworthy as when he apologized for being the weakest of them all and causing Edward so much pain. Edward hadn't even tried to reason with him, because everyone had been blood frenzied when Bella cut herself, only him and Carlisle had been able to succeed in staying. And only briefly for Edward, because her sweet ambrosia had coaxed the monster to surface.

Edward was aware Bella was talking to him, but her words didn't make sense. His mind was miles away. He was back on that fateful night when their lives changed forever. He didn't often allow himself to think of it, because even though he had her back now, the darkness of the past was palpable.

"Snap out of it!" Bela shouted in his face, making him blink.

Edward focused on her soft, brown eyes, and on her rapidly beating heart.

"There you are." She smiled, looping her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her elbows, bending for a small kiss. "I apologize, love."

"You zoned out. That never happened before."

"I was just thinking…" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Please take a seat. I'm almost done."

"And what are you cooking? I've been trying to get an answer from you for the past five minutes."

He felt horrible for not keeping his focus on his sweet Bella. "Lasagna."

"Mhhhm! Yum! I'll hop in the shower while you finish."

Edward turned to the stove, in an attempt to hide what the news did to his body. As much as he'd embraced their new side of the relationship, he was still ashamed of how his body reacted to Bella. He'd kept that part hidden from her back in high school, and on some nights it was beyond difficult. Especially when she used to throw one leg over his thighs.

Now, she knew how his body reacted to her: her voice, her touch… everything made him act like some hormonal teenager. Edward had witnessed plenty of such reactions during his high school experiences, but he wasn't ready to embrace that part of himself. He was still a man from the eighteenth century who couldn't tolerate such behavior. It made him mad at himself for what he thought of Bella sometimes. She deserved so much better than what the teenage hormones trapped in his seventeen year-old body wanted. Sometimes, the hormones got the best of him, and he succumbed to her pleas, like what had trespassed on the couch before her friends visited.

That was definitely not proper behavior on his part.

Edward still couldn't believe how his moral allowed him to even take this step with Bella, because he had never envisioned himself having relations with a woman before marriage.

Bella was right. This was another century. Everything had changed. Women had more rights and they had learned how to use their powers to get their man to do just about anything they wanted with a simple look.

The lasagna was done and on a plate when Bella returned from the shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing his Harvard hoodie.

She folded herself on a mismatched chair, inhaling the way her food smelled.

Edward did his best not to gag. He loved cooking for her, but it still smelled terrible to him.

"Thank you," she whispered, cutting into the piece of lasagna on her plate.

"Anytime." He leaned against the counters, keeping the dishtowel in his hands as he watched her.

"Please stop staring at me. I'm going to choke on a bite."

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Edward teased, walking over and stopping behind her chair.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning to kiss her bare neck. He nosed the skin for a brief moment, closing his eyes, allowing her sweet fragrance to envelope him.

"I see. So this meal was your attempt to seduce me so I became your meal."

Edward moved to the other side of the kitchen, horrified. "No! I swear, that wasn't my intention, my love."

"Your face, Edward!" Bella laughed loudly. "Seriously, I won't object."

"Don't I know? I'll go pack some clothes for you. I have a feeling you won't see much of this house again."

"I don't exactly mind. I can't wait to have the family reunited."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have interesting theories. I like it. Some are really close to the plot I wrote, others no so much.

They arrived in the early evening at Edward's house. Bella managed only two steps away from the car when Alice rushed to her vampire speed. Alice hugged her tightly, then snatched her away.

"Alice, this isn't necessary," Bella protested.

Alice took her to a familiar room: Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie was at the vanity, painting her nails.

Bella sat at the foot of the bed, staring at her own chipped nails.

"He's hogging you," Alice explained, sitting down in the middle of the king sized bed. "We're going to have a girls' night."

"And you have to explain what sort of witchcraft you used to defile our prudish, little Edward." Rosalie caught her eyes through the mirror.

The door of the bedroom opened to reveal a murderous-looking Edward. "Not that it's any of your business, but it was my idea and I was a willing participant. Rosalie, can we have a word?"

She tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder, capped the bottle of nail polish, then stood gracefully. She walked to him, wrapping her arm around his extended elbow. It was the picture of mannerism ripped out of the eighteenth century.

Bella noticed Alice's eyes glazing over in a familiar way. She was having a vision. Her frown deepened, then she smiled.

"So let's do your nails while we catch up more, Bella."

"What was that?"

"Oh, don't worry. Let's hope Emmett sees reason when he finds Edward and Rosalie embracing outside the house."

"What," Bella gasped. Bella had figured out that they were going to talk about Rosalie's lapse of judgment when she had met her singer. "Emmett surely knows better. I mean…"

"Yes, but when you see your mate connecting with anyone else, even a close one, you don't think straight. You feel helpless that you couldn't help, and someone else does. It doesn't matter both Rose and Edward are invested in their own separate relationships."

Bella frowned, staring at her hands as Alice took her nail polish off.

"Imagine you walking in on them not knowing what was going on," Alice said gently.

Bella could envision the picture Alice was trying to paint, but she'd know that Edward would never look at another woman the way he looked at her.

"You might not know this, but when Carlisle turned Rose, he did it with Edward in mind. He'd hoped Edward would find a mate in her. It didn't take long to realize they despised each other. It had been a low blow on Rose's ego to be dismissed like that. She was used to men complimenting her beauty. Everything she tried to get Edward's attention failed. He'd been there for her through her dark newborn years, but he was never interested in more." Alice brought over the nail polish bottles. "Until you."

Bella gasped, startled by the story. She didn't know that. "How could he not see how beautiful Rosalie is?"

"He simply wasn't interested. He was content with the life he had. That decision to interfere in his solitary love life had happened after he left Carlisle and Esme for the first time. His rebellious years."

"I think that's enough, Alice," Edward spat from the doorway. His eyes were on Bella's shocked face. "Bella's nails can wait. I hear Carlisle's car approaching."

Alice sprung out of the bed, rushing out of the room.

"We're going to talk about this when all the excitement dies down," Edward said softly.

"You'll tell me when you want. I don't mind if it's tomorrow or in ten years." Bella went to him, wrapping her arms around him. "So you actually suffer from bad eyesight. I knew it!"

"My vision is perfect, love."

"We're talking about Rosalie, Edward. Have you seen her?"

"Her beauty fails in comparison to yours. Besides, beauty is not all about looks, I thought you knew that."

"That's right. She never teased you with her tantalizing blood," Bella teased.

Edward rolled his eyes, taking her hand. "They should pull up in a minute. Let's head downstairs."

.

.

.

Rosalie kept a strong hold on Edward's arm as they strolled outside, heading toward the river behind the house.

"I didn't get to say hello properly," Edward started.

"You demanding me to go check on Bella the other night was the best welcome back here." Rosalie smiled, touching his forearm. "I now understand what she means to you."

"You've known from the beginning, but you refused to accept that I've fallen in love."

"Maybe." She stopped near the river, turning to face him. "Can you blame me? All those women who threw themselves at you, yet you stood in front of their beauty and desires, then this human girl appears in your life…and creates havoc."

"Quite literally." Edward chuckled.

 _It's really good to see you happy._ Rosalie squeezed his elbow. _Thank you for talking me through that dark times not that long ago._

"You know I'm always there, Rose. I'm glad you listened to me."

_Emmett is very grateful, though he might not admit it to your face._

Rosalie gasped, her thoughts trained on what she was hearing from the house. Alice was telling Bella more than she should about their past.

"Go back. I know you want to," she said gently.

"If you ever need to talk about the incident, I'm here. I completely understand the way you feel."

Rosalie surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It was worse than Alice's vision. Edward hoped Emmett wouldn't interrupt them, like he'd seen in Alice's mind.

Because he was a gentleman at the core, Edward wrapped his arms around Rose, returning the hug.

_Emmett doesn't understand. God knows he tries, but he can't. He's been young when he came across his singers, but I had almost a century of self-control._

"Rose, when I first caught Bella's scent…" Edward shuddered. "I hadn't fed properly in weeks, then there she was. You have no idea how I wrestled with the monster within me. All I could see was Carlisle's disappointed face. When the thirst got the best of me, every other minute or so, I reminded myself of who I was. I wasn't a killer, even though every fiber within me wanted to spread Bella's delicate body on that Biology desk and sing my teeth in her neck, to taste that delectable nectar."

_You're second after Carlisle with this steel strength when it comes to human blood._

"There might have been a rational part of my brain seeing Bella for the beautiful person who she was, apart from the blood-frenzied monster who wanted to drain her veins."

"I guess that's what saved her. You fell for her."

Edward inclined his head.

 _You better run faster than me!_ Emmett was barreling through the trees from his walk with Jasper.

"I better head back inside to save Bella from Alice."

Edward pulled away from Rose, looking in her dark amber eyes, a reminder of what had happened. Then he kissed her hand, rushing back inside the house as Emmett jumped over the river.

"Don't be an idiot!" Rose chided her husband. "We continued that conversation we had after the incident."

 _If I didn't know you were committed to Bella, I'd rip your hands off!_ "I see, babe."

"You _are_ an idiot," Edward stated clearly, stopping outside their bedroom.

Alice was just finishing telling Bella about the time he'd left the Cullens. By some miracle, Bella didn't look too upset at the news.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking downstairs just as the front door opened. They stopped at the bottom on the stairs.

 _Son, it's so good to see you!_ Carlisle smiled brightly.

 _My beautiful boy! And look at Bella, what an amazing woman she turned out to be!_ Esme opened her arms.

Edward didn't need more invitation. He stepped into Esme's embrace, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Esme. I know I promised to never do it again, but this time round, I plan on keeping my promise," he whispered.

 _Do not worry, my darling boy. Now let me see Bella._ Esme drifted toward Bella who was rooted where I'd left her at the bottom of the stairs.

Her heart was beating erratically, like she was afraid. Edward turned his head to Jasper, and he met his eyes.

 _She's terrified_ , he confirmed his suspicions.

Carlisle's greeting had to wait. He'd understand.

Edward spun around, catching Esme's shoulder before she could reach Bella. "Don't," he said softly, only for her.

"Bella, love." Edward reached Bella fast, enveloping her in his arms. She pressed her face into his shirt. A loud sob erupted her chest.

_Shit, Edward. Her emotions are all over the place. She's scared and worried yet extremely happy._

"Love," Edward tried again, rubbing her back.

_Son? What's wrong?_

Edward met Carlisle's worried eyes, shaking his head. He had no idea.

"Allow us a minute," Edward told the others faster than Bella could catch.

What felt like a lifetime of soaking his shirt later, Bella pulled away, looking around with blotchy eyes. Then a gasp caught in her throat.

"They allowed us a moment of privacy. What happened? What scared you?"

Bella chewed her lower lip. Edward tugged her lip free before she could draw blood.

"I can't look Esme in the eye, knowing I ripped you away from them. I'm the reason the family fell apart."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. He caressed the back of his fingers over her blushing, wet cheek. "We were so worried you were somehow scared of Esme, and here you surprise me again. You were worried that you've hurt her."

"But it's true!" Bella retorted, hotly. "Besides, scared of Esme? She's the most inoffensive of you lot!"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Esme was by their side before Bella could finish talking. The movement startled her, but she smiled nonetheless.

Edward allowed them to hug and talk, while he went into the living room. He stopped at Carlisle's side, suddenly uncertain how to approach the apology to the man who'd created him and loved him openly, offering him the best and being there through his darkest hour. Edward didn't deserve Carlisle's kindness.

 _No words are needed, Edward._ Carlisle pulled him into a tight hug. _Do not bemoan your actions._

Edward hung his head.

"Carlisle," Bella's teary voice came from behind him. He turned to embrace her, whispering into her ear to not feel guilty because it wasn't her fault.

_Her scent has changed, Edward. Have you noticed it?_

Carlisle met Edward's eyes over Bella's shoulder.

"That's absurd." Edward pulled Bella into his arms, pressing his nose to her hairline. The same torturous ambrosia invaded his senses, as flames erupted in his throat.

 _It's sweeter somehow_ , Carlisle insisted.

"I can't tell," Edward admitted.

Their one-sided conversation got the others' attention.

_Follow me upstairs with Bella, son._

Edward resisted the urge to shout after Carlisle that Bella was fine. Maybe age had changed something in her blood, though he couldn't tell. And he should be the first to notice.

"Carlisle wants to speak with us in private," Edward whispered in Bella's ear, leading her upstairs.

They found him in what used to be his and Esme's bedroom.

"Bella, I'm going to ask several medical questions, and you have to be truthful," Carlisle started.

Bella shot Edward a questioning look, to which he shrugged, leaning against the closed door.

"First, has anything major happened to you, like blood transfusion?"

"I'd know, believe me," Edward muttered, but quieted when Carlisle glared his way.

 _Stay quiet,_ he said sternly, silently.

"Uh no. Why?"

"I see. What changed since the last time we saw you?" Carlisle tapped his chin.

Bella blushed furiously.

"It could be my scent all over her that throws you off," Edward offered.

"You can't tell me you don't smell it too if you pay attention to the finer notes. And it's flowing slower."

Bella squirmed under their inquisitive eyes.

"I'll be damned," Edward exclaimed. "What does it mean? You're not in pain, or anything?" He came to her side, watching her concerned.

"I'm fine, Edward."

"I don't have an answer, Edward. But let's not worry and ruin this beautiful Christmas family reunion." Carlisle smiled lightly, though his eyes showed concern. _I'll pour over my books later to check if it is a medical condition._

"Whatever this means, it's irrelevant," Edward declared. "We've decided that when we move away, I'm going to turn her."

_You might not have that much longer. I've never heard a human's blood flowing so slowly through their veins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More theories? I'm curious of your thoughts. 
> 
> See you all tomorrow. =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guessed right. I didn't even make it difficult for you guys.

They stayed around the living room until late at night when Bella's head dropped on Edward's chest. She heard him excusing themselves as he carried her to his room.

"Stay," she whispered sleepily when he placed her on the bed, before moving away.

"I will be back shortly." He kissed her head.

That night she dreamed of running out of time. Carlisle's sudden concern about her health worried her deeply. Why hadn't Edward caught any change in her scent?

After a fitful sleep, Bella gave up sleeping around five in the morning.

Edward was on the couch in his room, a mountain of medical tomes around him and his laptop perched precautious over two textbooks.

"You're up?" Edward frowned at her.

"I guess. I can't sleep."

He abandoned the book he was reading. "Now that Carlisle pointed it out, I can hear it too. As for your scent… somehow you smell more like me, if that makes sense."

Bella looked away, as a crazy thought entered her mind. What if that meant something else? They hadn't used protection, because she'd been sure vampires couldn't conceive.

"What are you thinking!" Edward exclaimed, tugging at his hair, helplessly.

"I'm going to say something silly, but hear me out."

Edward cupped her cheek. "Nothing you say is silly, Isabella."

"What if I'm…" She lost her nerve, swallowing thickly.

"You're… what?"

"You know… I thought vampires couldn't, but it makes sense."

"What. Are. You. Thinking!"

Bella restrained a giggle. He was adorable when he didn't get his way. "I was wondering if maybe I might be pregnant."

There was pause, then Emmett's laughed shook the windows, startling her. Even Edward was fighting off a smile.

"Love, if that were the case, there would be hybrid human-vampire babies springing left and right with how some of us live their lives."

"See? It was silly," she rebutted.

"It was," Edward admitted. "Stop being an asshole!"

Bella could only imagine what Emmett had to say about her silly comment.

Since she was awake, not like she'd needed much sleep lately, she decided to search for Alice and finish what they'd started the previous day.

Edward caught her wrist before she could get out of the bed. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To Alice."

"She's out with the girls, catching up away from the guys."

"Oh. I see."

"But since you're awake with no intention on going back to sleep…" Edward grinned mischievously, lowering her back on the bed.

"Whatever happened to my sweet, innocent vampire?" Bella lamented, laughing.

"He fell under your spell." Edward kissed her slowly. "We have to be very quiet," he murmured into her ear.

Bella moaned, as if to answer that was impossible.

Edward's hand went up her stomach to touch her breast. She didn't jump out of her skin at his cool touch like other times. Truth to be told, his touch hadn't felt _that_ cold in a while.

She was probably chilled herself from the weather, though it was warm inside their house.

Edward covered her body with his, pushing his other hand into her panties, earning a gasp of pleasure from Bella. He licked his lips when his fingers touched her wetness.

"So good!" Bella lifted her hips, pushing against his fingers.

Edward smirked, opening his mouth, but a look of horror crossed his face. "No!" He shouted, pulling away, his head turned to the door. "We're decent," he added softly.

Bella didn't feel decent, at all. She sat up in bed, trying to tame her hair and settle her rapidly beating heart.

"You're wrong!" Edward spat, looking crazed, as Carlisle stepped into the room.

He didn't seem surprised to see the bed, or the fact that they had been close to being intimate with the others still in the house.

"It makes perfect sense, Edward." Carlisle walked closer. "Pay attention to her heart. You've been with me the longest and you know what to listen to."

Edward left the bed so fast, Bella saw only a blur. He was at the window, glaring at the sky. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't succumbed to the desires my seventeen-year-old body wanted." He sounded anguish.

"So I'm right?" Bella checked. She had no idea how to feel if that was true.

Carlisle sat next to her. "Bella, we've been looking in the wrong books. There are only legends about this happening."

Bella felt like throwing up. "I'm…pregnant?" Her eyes welled up.

"You're slowly turning into a vampire, Bella!" Edward shouted, scaring her.

"What… I mean… Did you bite me?"

Edward growled lowly, startling her further. She had no idea what to do with the news.

"Isn't this what you wanted all along?" He asked ruefully.

"But when did you bite me? You didn't say—"

"I didn't bite you!" Edward snapped, coming to her side vampire speed. "My seed has been slowly consuming your body." He turned to Carlisle, nodding. "We'll have to do it soon, though. This being a legend, we have no idea if it does indeed turn you, or when it reaches the peak… it kills you."

Bella shivered violently. "How soon?"

"The sooner the better," Carlisle replied softly.

"Do not tell me to calm myself!" Edward glared at him. "I did this."

"She's not in any pain, son."

"I feel fine," Bella admitted.

"This could have killed you!"

"But it didn't." Bella got out of the bed. She went into the bathroom, starting the shower.

 _Soon_ , Carlisle had said. She had to say her goodbye to Jake today. She'd have to call her mother with a sound explanation of why she wouldn't be visiting again. And she had to visit Charlie's grave one last time.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was at his desk on the laptop. She slowly got dressed, and while she stepped into her boots, Edward's head snapped up, his eyes fixating her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Jake. I have to clear my head."

"I can't protect you there," he said, pained.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Allow me to drive you to the treaty line."

During the car ride, Bella called Jake and told him to meet her at the treaty line. She was surprised to find a familiar motorbike just under the sign welcoming people to La Push.

"No way!" Edward exclaimed.

"I was on his bike before. Brady is an excellent driver." Bella kissed his cheek, getting out of the car and sprinting to Brady so Edward wouldn't be able to follow her and act all caveman, wrestling her back into the car.

He opened his door, walking as close as possible without breaking the treaty. "Call me when you want to return." His hands went into his pockets.

"Sure. Stop worrying."

Bella mounted the bike, accepting the helmet from Brady.

"Where's Jake?" she asked.

"His car broke down yesterday."

"Sucks."

Bella found out Brady didn't take her to Jake's house, but on the beach. Jake was already there, sulking on a fallen tree.

"Mind if I talk to him alone? It won't take long," she whispered to Brady.

"Take your time."

She walked slowly to the tree, and sat down next to Jake. He gave her a sideways look.

"You look like shit. Why the sudden desire to see me so soon?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her middle, chewing on her lip. "Something happened."

Jake's eyes went to her neck.

"He didn't bite me, have some faith."

"I'd hate to kick you out of here," he muttered.

"You might as well. You see, when Carlisle arrived last night he noticed something different about my scent." She stared at her hands as tears pooled into her eyes. "Uh, I've been sleeping with Edward ever since my birthday."

"Does he have any idea what could have happened? What if he lost control?"

"He didn't. He was a perfect gentleman. Edward was always careful and attentive."

"I don't need to know that, Bella!"

"His… _sperm_ …had some effect on my body. It's been changing me slowly."

Jake sprung up, shuddering like he was about to transform, which was absurd. "I'm going to murder him!"

"Would you sit down? He didn't know, either. Carlisle said it was a legend."

"So you came in search of another Quileute legend? You're barking at the wrong tree. I'm done here."

"Jake, don't do this!" Bella grabbed his elbow. "If this is the last time we see each other, I don't want it to be a fight. I want to remember it as we were before: Jake and Bella."

Her smile slipped off her lips when he snorted. "We're no longer Jake and Bella. You're turning into a leech. It's all you've wanted since high school, right? Congratulations!"

He marched away, ignoring her crying out his name.

Brady joined her shortly after, hugging her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder, mourning the loss of her best friend. She still couldn't understand how deep his hatred for vampires ran.

Bella explained to Brady what she'd told Jake, and he was the first person to be happy for her. He offered to take her to the cemetery when he heard she wanted to go there. Then they simply rode around, as Bella enjoyed her last carefree moments as a human. She had a feeling everything would change when she returned to the Cullens.

It was twilight when Brady parked next to her Volvo in the driveway.

She only had time to dismount the bike before Edward rushed out of the house. He pulled the helmet off her head, handing it to Brady wordlessly. Then he hugged her tightly, as tightly as he dared with her still fragile bones.

"Where have you been? I was so worried."

"Around," she answered against his neck. A new wave of tears came out of nowhere. "I lost Jake."

"Shh." Edward rocked them on spot.

Bella became aware of some sort of silent conversation between Brady and Edward.

"I better go. Take care." Brady revved the engine.

Bella disentangled from Edward, throwing her arms around him, knocking her head into his helmet. That made them laugh. Brady took it off, hugging Bella while still straddling his bike.

"I'll miss you."

"I promise not to be a stranger. It's not like you'll change your phone number or email."

Bella nodded, touching his beardy cheek. "Take care of Jake."

"Will do. You better not hurt her again," Brady threatened Edward.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled Bella into his arms.

They watched as Brady rode away down the winding road.

"I have to call Renee," she whispered.

"Do you want me here?"

"Please. I have no idea what to say."

"Let's do it now. When we get back inside, you'll be pulled into the chaos about our new destination. They've been fighting over a place since you left."

Bella stifled a smile, pulling out her phone.

The conversation with Renee wasn't as painful as she'd envisioned it. She told her mother about Edward being back in her life, allowed her to scream for a good ten minutes, then told her they planned to travel the world. More screams ensured, but Bella had stopped listening. Eventually, Renee relaxed enough to make her promise to visit at some point, to which Bella said she'd see what she could do.

They stood on the porch until darkness engulfed them.

"Ready?" Edward placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm ready for forever with you."

He smiled his special crooked smile, opening the front door.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella noticed everyone spread around the living room, deep in argument about their new destination. She chose to sit next to Jasper since he was separated from the group and seemed the most relaxed.

He shot her a curious look, then smiled widely. "Not even my powers work in such times."

Bella giggled, resting her back against the wall, drawing her knees up.

Edward had gone in the middle of the group, offering his own opinions, scoffing when the others pointed out such places were not near forests which was what they wanted.

Bella wished there could be a secluded, ghost town somewhere in the country. It would be perfect for them. If the others didn't want to live there, she'd be more than happy to spend her newborn year only with Edward.

Bella saw when Alice stopped retorting to Rosalie's new idea. Her eyes glazed over, then Edward shot up so fast Bella gasped in surprise. They seemed to have a mental conversation, while everyone stared at them.

Edward cringed when Alice narrowed her eyes at him. He slowly turned to face his family. His right hand went into his hair, tugging at it. It was such a human nervous reflex that is warmed Bella's heart.

"We found the perfect location," he declared.

"Do tell." Rosalie folded her arms across her chest.

"First, I have to tell you something else." Bella noticed how he avoided eye-contact with the others. "Most of you already know that I couldn't resist any longer and caved into the temptation of sleeping with Bella."

 _Oh, God_. Bella pressed her face into her knees, her face boiling in embarrassment.

"That moment of weakness lead to hurting her without knowing," Edward continued in a remorseful voice. "Before I took her to bed for the first time, I wanted a part of our honor to be intact. I asked her to marry me."

Bella wasn't sure if dying of embarrassment was possible. Thankfully, she had seven vampires around who could save her if it happened.

"She agreed. The plan was to properly ask her again in some years, but since we seem to be at an impasse about this secluded new town we want to move in, Alice and I have a solution."

In that moment of silence, everyone started talking at once.

"You fucked before marriage and the earth is still spinning?" Emmett.

"You can still wait for the wedding." Alice.

"In what century do you live, Edward?" Rosalie.

"Let's hear your suggestion." Carlisle.

Jasper got up, heading to the door. "When you've all calmed down, let me know."

"That was the idea, Esme." Edward smiled at her.

Bella hadn't heard her talking, but she had thought the answer he was looking for.

Carlisle turned to his wife, curiously.

"We have to think logistics if we plan on changing Bella by the end of the week," Alice chirped. "But it's the perfect location. They can stay there several months, before returning to us."

"Is it the best plan? To keep her isolated during her first months then bring her into a small town, populated nonetheless?" Jasper returned, his hands linked behind his back. "It might backfire at you, Edward. At all of us."

"Is anyone going to say what this perfect location is?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Isle Esme," Edward answered slowly, meeting Bella's eyes. He went to Jasper. "I could take her to the nearest town."

"What? Come on, man! It's our turn," Emmett protested.

"Emmett, this will be Edward and Bella's first weeding. Allow them to spend some time there alone," Esme said softly. "Jasper is right, sweetheart. You can keep Bella away from humans for the first month, but if she's never smelled it and then she smells it for the first time…"

Bella shivered violently, earning a curious look from Alice. "If I may say something?"

"Of course, love." Edward folded himself next to her, taking her hand.

"I'd rather wait on the wedding. You guys said I'm going to forget it. I don't want to ever forget marrying you, Edward. Even if we do it again in a few decades."

Edward smiled crookedly. "I see your point. At least, on paper then. It will be easier to travel. Less paperwork."

Bella nodded, rubbing her thumb over his palm. "So where do you plan on taking me?"

"To the place we all love to spend some time alone with our mates. My wedding gift for Esme was quite unique. I bought her an island and named it after her," Carlisle explained.

It was such nonchalant declarations that made Bella wonder how crazy rich the Cullens were.

Esme was talking quietly to Emmett and Rosalie, probably explaining to them why it was Bella and Edward's turn to visit the island. Carlisle was praising Alice's genius idea. As Bella turned her eyes to Edward, he found him focused on Jasper, a deep frown between his brows. Edward nodded, and Jasper smiled shyly when Alice stopped mid-sentence squealing loudly.

"What?" Bella hated being out of loop.

"Jasper and Alice are going to join us for a short while. Jasper has experience with newborns," Edward explained.

"How do you plan on travelling?" Rosalie asked, mildly curious.

Judging by the horrified looks in Edward and Alice's eyes, they hadn't taken travelling into account. It was laughable.

"We'll drive," Alice declared after a while.

"To Brazil?" Esme gasped.

"Brazil?" Bella asked, faintly.

"The isle is offshore to the southern coast of Brazil," Edward explained. "There's another idea. If we have a few more days…" His eyes met Carlisle's. "We can fly."

"So we're all going there? Because frankly between Edward and Jasper, Alice can't save Bella if they decide to have a Bella snack," Emmett quipped up.

Edward growled loudly. "I'd never hurt Bella!"

"Not intentionally, dude!"

"I could accompany you at first, to supervise the transformation," Carlisle offered. "Then Jasper and Alice can join you once Bella is changed. In the meantime, we still need to find a new place to live."

That declaration brought a new round of arguments.

"What do you think?" Edward asked quietly.

"It's a pretty good idea." Bella nodded. "I agree with Jasper, though. If I'm isolated then I see humans, it will be like…"

"Don't worry, Bella." Jasper joined them. "My vast knowledge on newborns will come in handy."

"How do you know so much about newborns?"

"Mind if I steal Bella for a walk?" Jasper glanced at Edward.

"Be careful." Edward kissed her forehead, then joined the others.

Jasper led the way to the front door. He even helped her into her winter jacket.

Outside it was snowing but there was no wind so everything was quiet and still.

They walked around the house toward the frozen river. Jasper extended his hand, and Bella took it. She anticipated his move, but she still gasped when he lifted her off the ground, jumping on the other side.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled, his golden eyes shining.

"I sure hope so."

Jasper rolled his sleeves up. Bella's eyes widened at the white lines dotting his pale skin. They looked like scars, but vampires couldn't be hurt.

"I was changed in the late eighteenth century. I was a major in the Confederate Army…" Bella paid rapt attention to Jasper's story. His voice was mesmerizing painting a vivid image in her mind about how three succubus women lured him away, seduced him and then changed him into a vampire. How they proceeded to use his military skills to their advantage. He'd trained newborns, which resulted in the scars covering his body. He'd made friends with one of the newborns, and eventually they left along with his friend's mate. Then Jasper stumbled upon Alice, and that part of the story was hilarious. She'd chided him for keeping her waiting.

"Imagine meeting the girl of your dreams, and for her to turn out as a little freak with golden eyes who could see the future. She'd whined to me that she's been waiting for years. Then we were on our way to the Cullens, because she'd seen there was another way and she knew we were going to be great friends with them." Jasper shook his head with a fond look on his face. "When we arrived, only Esme, Carlisle, and Rose were home. Emmett and Edward were hunting. So Alice took over Edward's room, moving his stuff to the garage, saying he wouldn't mind."

"Oh, God!" Bella doubled over in laughter.

"I was reticent to going into that room knowing it belonged to someone else. I wasn't even sure if my place was with them. On our way to them, we'd hunted only animals to show them we wanted to join them. I wasn't sure if I could do it in the long run, after so many decades of human blood."

"I don't plan on ever tasting human blood," Bella declared.

Jasper laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "That's not up to you, Bella. I mean, look at Rose."

Bella slumped on a flat rock, wrapping her arms around herself. "So do I have to kill a human? Is it like a rite of passage?"

Jasper laughed again. "You won't be able to help yourself. It's in your nature. You can't change who you are at the core." He sat next to her. "Look, you might surprise us, or you might turn out a normal newborn ready to slaughter every human in sight. Time will tell."

"So isolation isn't a good idea."

"I plan on teaching you different techniques, and with Edward's vast insight on coping with the thirst when you think you can't control it, we'll return to the family with a stable newborn. Hopefully."

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm scared," Bella suddenly admitted in a low voice.

"Kinda late to chicken out. You're already changing."

"I mean, what if I disappoint everyone?"

"Edward's right. The way your mind works is fascinating." Jasper offered his hand, palm up. She took it without hesitance. "Have faith, Bella. This is going to be new for all of us. I doubt there was another human to want to become a vampire as much as you. You already know more about vampires than some more mature than you. Please, stop worrying."

Bella felt calmer than she had been a moment ago. "Hey! Stop it."

"I'm just trying to relax you." Jasper grinned. "Edward's coming."

Bella snatched her hand away, sitting up straight.

Jasper walked to Edward who appeared between the trees. Then exchanged a few whispered words, too low for her to catch what they said. Then Jasper left them alone.

Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the tree nearest to where Bella was sitting.

"We're leaving for Seattle first thing in the morning. We're going to stop by an old friend of Jasper's to sign the marriage papers, then you and I are taking the first plane to Rio. Carlisle will join us in a day or two."

Bella nodded, trying to wrap her head around all the changes. "Please don't blame yourself."

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, love."

"But it did. We didn't know this was possible." Bella went to him, hugging him around the waist. "The decision to sleep together brought me closer to fulfilling my wish."

"Of course, you'd see it that way."

They returned to the house hand in hand. In front of the house, Edward stopped, his hand squeezing her tightly.

"You have a visitor."

Bella stared at him in surprise.

Edward turned her toward the woods they had come through. Jacob was standing in the shadows, glaring at the ground.

Bella sprinted to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I think your bloodsucker is going to kill me if you don't step back," Jake said softly.

Bella shot Edward an exasperated look over her shoulder. "Give me a few minutes. Why don't you pack for us?"

"Remember I can reach you in five seconds flat if I hear you hurt her." Edward growled in warning, before disappearing inside the house.

"Don't mind him. He's more bark than bite," Bella joked.

"I wouldn't make dog jokes around leeches, Bella." Jake laughed. "So I realized I couldn't let you leave like this. Not without apologizing for what an ass I've been."

"I knew you didn't mean it."

"Bella, I can't promise that I'll stay in touch, but what I want you to know is…" He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Shit. Look, I have no idea how to say it. You might already know it, but I want you to hear it from me."

Bella felt a lump in her throat. "Jake…"

He cupped her cheek in one hand. "I loved you since before I understood what I was feeling for you. I kept loving you even when I knew you'd never return my feelings. I chose to keep you close because I couldn't function without you. Then you moved on, and I was happy for you." Jake took a shuddering breath. "And when I heard you broke up with Brady and you were returning here, I thought I might stand a chance. I thought you were over Cullen. I've fooled myself."

"Oh, Jake."

"Don't say anything. I only wanted to tell you so you'd know. This won't change anything. You're still going to become one of them."

Bella choked on her tears. "In another lifetime… if Edward didn't exi… I mean, if vampires weren't real… We might have stood a change." She couldn't even conceive Edward not existing. He'd have been alive during his time and die of Spanish Influenza, like many others back in 1918.

Jake stroked her hair, smiling. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

Bella took his head in her hands, bringing him closer, then kissed him slowly. "Don't do anything stupid, Jake."

Bella jumped out of her skin when a pair of hands pulled her back against a strong chest. Edward was back. He'd probably seen her actions in Jake's mind.

"I know," Edward answered to something Jake said silently.

Bella absolutely hated not knowing what they were talking about. She'd have to get used to it. Edward loved answering unspoken thoughts.

Jake met Bella's eyes one last time, before he turned around, walking away.

Bella allowed Edward to carry her inside when her legs gave out. She was a mess, but a part of her wished her last conversation with Jacob was the fight on the beach. This torture was a thousand times worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys love Brady, and I have to admit he turned out to be a great character.
> 
> But I had to redeem Jake's actions. I've come to realize he's not that bad, and he's only human and he doesn't have Edward's years of wisdom. He lost Bella before he even tried to have her.
> 
> A few more chapters left.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward kept his worried eyes on Bella's coiled body on the bed he'd bought for her. She whimpered in her slumber, keeping her arms around her stomach.

 _Let me help, Edward. She's in pain_ , Jasper said from the doorway.

Edward nodded.

The effects of his venom were taking control of her body. There was no other explanation why Bella would be in such pain.

 _Do you smell it too? She's bleeding?_ Jasper frowned.

Carlisle had left with Esme to get their house in Massachusetts ready for being inhabited again. Lanesborough was going to be their new home for the next five to six years. Mount Greylock State Reservation was near the town, and it would provide good game.

Alice and Rose had coerced Emmett into helping them pack all of Bella's belongings from her house.

"I smell it," Edward confirmed.

It was about time they should leave, so he touched Bella's shoulder. "Love, you have to wake up."

Bella whimpered some more, snuggling into his chest.

_I'll give you some privacy._

Edward was grateful Jasper was so understanding.

"Bella," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Her eyes fluttered open, then her face scrunched up in pain. "Oh no. Shit."

"What's wrong?" Blood filled her cheek, making her smell much more potent. "You're in pain."

"I lost track of time." She grimaced. "Crap."

"Tell me how I can help."

Bella averted her eyes, then she started laughing almost hysterically.

Edward feared for her sanity. She was warmer than usual, but it didn't smell like having a fever.

"You're adorable when you're confused." Bella touched his cheek. "It's my period, Edward."

"Oh."

 _That explains the bleeding,_ Jasper joked. _And the pain._

Edward wanted to kick himself for not linking her distress with that issue. He should have figured it out sooner.

"I could call Alice to bring some tampons. They're at your house."

"I'm out of them. I meant to go shopping, but…" Bella chewed on her lip.

Edward wished he could know what she was thinking. "Grab a shower and get ready for our journey. We'll stop at the local store to buy tampons and food for a couple of days."

Blushing horribly, Bella rummaged through her bag, bundling up some clothes then running to the bathroom.

Edward went to the window, staring at the rental car in front of the house. He'd entrusted Carlisle with the Aston, knowing that if he took it to the airport, it would be difficult to retrieve it from there. So Edward was taking back the rental Audi Carlisle had used to come to Forks.

Bella avoided eye-contact with both Edward and Jasper when she joined them downstairs later. Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"See you in a couple of days," he told Jasper.

"Looking forward to the moment I wouldn't have the desire to eat Bella."

Bella missed the joke, and gasped. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"He's joking, love." Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "Way to go," he hissed.

Jasper shrugged. _Partly true_ , he said only for Edward.

"Please, please, restrain Alice from furnishing our new room. We'd appreciate it if we could do it in person," Edward begged Jasper.

"I'll see what I can do."

Edward walked Bella to the car, opening her door. He joined her inside at vampire speed.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hasn't hurt this badly in years. My body's rebelling against me."

Edward chuckled. "We'll buy some pain relief meds too."

The ride to the local store was spent in silence. They shared a smile when Edward passed the high school. Memories invaded their minds against their will.

"Want to join me? I'll be done quickly," Edward said, parking in the empty lot of the store.

"I'll come with you. I have to visit the toilet after we shop." Her cheeks reddened again.

Hand in hand, they walked inside. Edward grabbed a shopping cart, as they made their way to the processed food.

"I can tell you that I'm not going to eat a lot. I'm nervous. So maybe some ham and cheese, a loaf of bread? I'll make sandwiches."

Edward pursed his lips.

"Don't spend money on my last meal, Edward."

He caved, allowing her to buy whatever she wanted. He smiled at the mountain of snacks she carried to the cart, knowing these wouldn't keep her satisfied but at least she'd eat what she liked for the last time. After Edward hoisted a six-pack of water bottles in the cart, he noticed Bella down the aisle at the alcohol.

She met his eyes when he joined her. "I want to get drunk. I've only drunk a couple of times, but never enough to be called drunk."

"If it's what you wish?" He said uncertainly.

"It's a human experience I want to have."

"I promise to hold your hair in the morning when you throw up and blame me for allowing you to do this."

"So kind of you." Bella laughed. "What do I get?"

"Now, why do you ask me? I've never tasted this poison." Only through some scumbags' blood in the thirties.

"I've had Jack and Coke. But I heard vodka is the best to get drunk." Bella tapped her chin. She finally picked a bottle of vodka.

"Whoa! That's a big bottle, Bella. If you drink it all, not even I can save you."

Bella laughed breathlessly, then picked a smaller bottle.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward insisted. "I want you to enjoy your last days as a human, not be hungover."

"Oh, whatever. I never liked the taste much," she admitted, placing the bottle back.

After getting the smallest pack of tampons, and some mouthwash, they were ready to go.

"Wait. We can't take the food on the plane." Bella grabbed Edward's arm.

"There's an empty suitcase in the back of the car. Alice thought of everything. It will be our check-in luggage."

They approached the cash registers, and Edward stiffened at the person waiting to ring their products.

_It is them! I was sure my imagination was playing tricks!_

_Whoa! And look at Edward, looking as handsome as ever. Damn, Bella scored the hottest guy._

_I wonder when they got back. Are they returning here?_

Edward brought Bella closer, pressing his lips to her ear. "Jessica's over there. Play it cool."

"Shit! She'll notice you."

"She hasn't yet," Edward whispered.

"Hey! Look who the cat dragged back in the town!" Jessica exclaimed. _Damn, he's gorgeous._

Edward started filling the magnetic band with their products. Bella hovered near Jessica, mumbling short answers to her million questions.

"Actually, we've just visited some old friends down in La Push. We're headed on vacation now," Edward told her smoothly.

 _He's so dreamy!_ Jessica stared at him mesmerized. "That sounds amazing. Where are you headed?"

"It's a secret. Don't make him spoil it," Bella said a lot more confidently. "It's our honeymoon."

Edward snorted, but faked a cough when Jessica turned her wide eyes to him.

_Married! Wow._

"Do you plan on visiting again?" she asked, less exuberant.

"Uh, probably not any time soon." Bella chewed on her lips.

"Eventually, we'll return," Edward said, grinning at Bella. In several decades when Jessica and everyone they knew would be six feet under.

"Listen Jess, can you point me to the bathroom?" Bella held the tampons to her chest, her face an unhealthy shade of red.

Jessica leaned over the cash register, pointing to a door on the left to the entrance door. She flashed Edward a look, hoping he'd notice her generous cleavage.

_On her period during honeymoon? Poor Edward._

Edward tried not to growl at how stupid and insensitive Jessica was. That was something natural and normal women went through.

"I'll be right back." Bella kissed his cheek, rushing in the pointed way.

"So, you guys got back together?"

"Yes. Some time ago," he said, before she could ask for details.

He paid for the purchases, pulling the cart in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Bella.

"Maybe next time you're in town, we'll catch up." _Without Bella around, but he's always been too committed with her. He's so intense._

"We'll see." Edward tuned her out.

"Done." Bella beamed, returning to him. "Did she give you trouble?" She shot Jessica a look.

"Goodbye, Jessica!" Edward called over his shoulder, leading Bella outside. "It's nothing I'm not used to."

Bella stopped, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How am I supposed to go through high school over and over without killing those girls for looking at you?"

Edward chuckled. "You'd want to kill them for different reasons, too."

Bella cringed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Blood lust is going to be part of your life."

They loaded the suitcase then settled for the ride. After one last stop to the pharmacy, Edward took the interstate.

When they passed Port Angeles, Alice called. Edward answered, placing the phone on speaker so Bella could hear too.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You'll have to move fast at the airport. There's a window between nine forty-five and ten without clouds. It'll all you have until later in the afternoon. And do keep the blind down in the plane."

Edward checked the time. It was almost eight. He floored the gas. "I'll try to arrive by nine forty-five, but only a flying car could help right now."

"If I see anything else, I'll let you know."

"We're headed to Brazil," Bella said slowly after Edward hung up.

"We'll arrive at nightfall. Do not worry, love."

Bella turned the volume up, tapping her foot to the music. As they neared Seattle, the sun shining greeted them. Edward doubted he could get to the airport in time, because the clock on the dashboard read 9:25.

"Whoa! Look at this!" Bella shouted, thrusting her hand forward.

Edward was grateful for his vampire reflexes or they'd have ended up in a ditch. "What?" He glanced at her.

His eyes widened when he noticed her translucent skin glinting in the sun.

"I couldn't believe it when you guys said I was changing. But now I have proof."

"You've slept less and less if I recall correctly. And your blood is flowing slower, now that Carlisle pointed it out." Edward took her hand. "I promise to make it right."

"I'm counting on it. If I knew you'd cave to seeing my bare legs and sleep with me, I'd have done it since high school. And then I'd have you constricted with your sperm changing me slowly."

"Thank God for miracles." Edward laughed.

"My devious plan sounds better in my head, trust me."

"Stop torturing me, Bella. I'd do anything to be able to hear your thoughts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all got Midnight Sun? I'm so excited about it! I'll probably stay up to read all night, nevermind it's the middle of the week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning. Some "blood play" ahead. Nothing too terrible.

Bella caught the first glimpse of Isle Esme under the moon's light. Even though she was fatigued from flying the whole day, she smiled widely.

The boat touched the shore, and Bella jumped out deciding to help Edward with the bags. She only ended up in the ocean when her foot caught the edge of the boat.

Edward tsked under his breath, lifting her up as if she was feather light. And she probably was to him.

"I'm going to miss your klutziness."

Bella gasped. "What if it sticks? I'll probably be the first and only klutzy vampire!"

"Doubtful." Edward carried her inside the large beach house. The ceiling to floor windows gave it a modern look, but the inside was furnished with rattan and cotton fabric, exactly what a beach house should look like.

"This is the main bedroom. Towels are in the cupboard over there."

"I'll take a shower, but I need my bag first," Bella said gently.

Edward disappeared from sight only to return a second later with her bag and a smile. "Take your time. Are you hungry?"

"I'm going to eat some snacks before bed."

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Bella returned to the bedroom. Edward was sprawled on the bed in only boxer briefs. He propped his head in his hand to watch her with hungry eyes.

Bella bit on the inside of her cheek. She wished her period hadn't ruined her last few nights as a human.

She walked slowly to the bed, holding the towel to her body. The suitcase holding clothes was opened on the lounge chair at the foot of the bed.

While she tried locating a nightdress, Edward came to stand behind her. His cool breath fanned over her neck, making goosebumps cover her skin.

"Clothes are optional," he crooned. His hands came to rest at the top of her towel, grazing her breasts.

"We can't, remember?"

"Says who?" Edward chuckled, kissing her shoulder. "That's dead blood. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh, God. No! I miss my sweet, gentleman vampire."

"You corrupted him."

"I certainly did not!" Bella huffed, turning into his arms.

"I want to give you the best time of your human life while we're still alone. Believe me when I say your period doesn't bother me."

Bella blushed furiously. Sex on her period had never been an option in her mind. It was plain gross.

"If you are uncomfortable, I promise not to insist." He kissed her cheek, nosing where her jaw met her ear.

"I'll stop you if I think it's too weird," she mumbled.

Edward scooped her up, lying her down on the bed. The towel was thrown on the other side of the room as Edward descended to her breasts. He was enamored with them, and if Bella allowed him, he could spend hours just kissing and licking at them.

When she was about to lose her mind from the pleasure, one of Edward's hands travelled lower. She stiffened under his touch, anticipating the moment he'd touch her there. Her legs closed on their volition.

Edward smiled a crooked smile, opening her legs gently, cupping her sex. Bella sighed breathily, her eyes fluttering shut. It seemed more intense somehow. It was forbidden and the feeling aroused her further.

Bella moaned in pleasure, shuddering all over when Edward pulled the tampon out. She'd never been turned on by that action.

With a wicked glint in his golden eyes, Edward dived between her legs. Bella cried out his name, but instead of sounding like a protest, it came out as a plea for more pleasure. Edward licked her slowly. He'd never dared that before - not so recklessly, and Bella was sure he was going to kill her with the glorious sensations. His cool tongue lapping at her heated sex was her undoing.

Bella was still floating in ecstasy when Edward entered her.

"I love you," he said reverently.

"I love you," she repeated, but it sounded like a wail when he touched a glorious spot deep inside her.

.

.

.

_Good morning, love!_

_I hope to be back before you wake up. I went for a quick hunt._

_~ Edward_

Edward placed the note on his pillow, dropped a kiss on Bella's head, before heading outside.

The night was warm and humid.

The island was populated with a variety of felines. He couldn't wait to share this with Bella. It was the first time when he found himself eager to have Bella by his side as an equal. She'd be an amazing vampire, there was no doubt.

On his way back to the cottage, he caught Carlisle's scent. The hunt had taken longer than Edward had predicted. It was nearing noon when he let himself inside.

Bella was curled on the sofa chatting with Carlisle about her transformation.

 _Are you ready, Edward? Bella's eager to join us._ Carlisle shot him a smile over his shoulder.

"Of course, she is," Edward answered only for Carlisle's ears. "Everything okay with the new house?" He asked so Bella would hear as well.

"Esme's in her element, decorating the place with Alice's help."

"This place is really beautiful. I didn't get to see much of the island, but I plan to explore it," Bella said, excitedly.

"With human eyes?" Edward asked, taking a seat behind her. "Or with vampire eyes?" He added in her ear. "It's breathtaking."

Bella blushed horribly. "I'll choose vampire eyes." She turned to face Edward. "I was just telling Carlisle how I hoped we would do this today. No need to stall the inevitable."

"I see. Your wish is my command, my love." Edward captured her lips in a slow kiss.

 _Between you two and Rose and Emmett, we'll have to think of four different houses soon._ Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm not opposed to the idea," Edward answered Carlisle's fleeting thought.

"What? You know I hate it when you do that," Bella demanded.

"Now you understand my frustration on not being able to hear your thoughts, love."

Bella huffed, sulking in silence. "Can we… do this?"

"So eager to damn your soul forever."

"I'm eager to be like you. I've been waiting long enough, don't you think? It's enough I'm ten years older than you."

 _Edward?_ Carlisle inclined his head.

Edward nodded. He stood up, taking Bella's hand. Her heart erupted into a marathon, making him swallow a mouthful of venom.

 _Go. I'm sure you don't want me there. If I sense you're about to slip, I'll join you,_ Carlisle told him through his thoughts.

Edward led Bella back to the bedroom. The bedsheets were rumpled for their activities. He spotted a few drops of blood on them. He had no idea what had come over him the previous night to lure Bella into doing something she was clearly not comfortable doing.

"Maybe we should change the sheets," Bella mumbled, staring at the blood too.

"I'll burn them after you're changed. They're about to get bloodier."

He took her to the bed, laying her down.

Bella giggled. "I always had this image in my head of you draped over my body, drinking from my neck."

"My silly girl." Edward pressed his lips to her pulse point on her neck, breathing her in.

"I'm ready."

Edward closed his eyes, keeping the monster at bay as he opened his mouth slowly. The second his teeth broke her skin, the monster awoke and sneaked its ugly head toward the delicious, warm ambrosia flooding his veins.

 _Bite all her pulse points for a faster effect. The inside of her wrists and ankles._ Carlisle's intervention startled Edward, grounding him.

Bella's pupils were blown, her fists gripping the bedsheet. He could smell the pain on her. This had been a great factor in his vehement denial to her being a vampire. The pain he'd been through had been excruciating.

Edward finished his last bite on the inside of her left wrist, which he kept in his hand, squeezing it for some comfort.

Bella's eyes met his, and a whimper caught in her throat.

"I know, love."

She gritted her teeth, screaming through her closed mouth.

"Carlisle, did you bring the morphine?" Edward asked, helplessly.

"The effect might be annulled by the venom." Carlisle joined them. _I'm sorry, Edward. You know this is the worst part._

"I can't see her in pain!"

Just then Bella started writhing around, screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily, the island was deserted of other people.

Carlisle gave Bella a shot of morphine, standing above her, hovering. _This might be over faster than normal with the amount of venom already in her body._

Edward nodded.

Edward moved up the bed to hold her tightly, while Carlisle sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Thirty hours of enduring seeing Bella in pain. That was how long it took for her heart to give its final beat.

Edward sat up in bed, startled by the quiet in the house. It had been over much faster than usual.

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair, ready to spring up.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella's face, watching for anything that would show she was about to open her eyes to her new life.

As moments ticked by, dread filled his bones. His wide eyes turned to Carlisle. "Tell me it worked. Please. _Please_."

 _She should be fine, Edward_. Carlisle tried to relax his son.

Then pain flared in Edward's right hand. "Ow," he gasped. He saw Bella's fingers curled around his. She was squeezing with all her newborn might, and she'd snap his fingers off if she didn't let go soon.

When Edward managed to pry his hand away, Bella's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling unblinking for several moments, then she turned her head to him. Edward smiled, love filling every fiber within his body. He'd been right. She was breathtaking.

Faster than what he was used to, Bella sprung to her feet next to the bed. She stared at the spot she'd been in, then at Edward, before focusing on Carlisle. He stood up slowly, smiling encouragingly.

"Hello, Bella!"

Bella lifted her left hand, catching a glimpse of the ring Edward had put there in Seattle when they signed the marriage license. It hadn't been at all like Edward had envisioned it. Jenks had met them in a secluded spot in the airport when they got married on paper, before boarding the plane that took them to Rio.

Bella turned her hand, a smile forming on her lips.

Edward took her hand, leading her to the mirror. "You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Together they took in the new changes, the sharper angles of her face, her new fit body, her shiny hair, and of course, her ruby red eyes.

Bella pivoted on her heel, keeping her eyes on his. "Your eyes." She frowned.

"I drank from you, of course, they're red," Edward explained.

She nodded. "And you didn't even need Carlisle's help. I've told you a thousand times how strong you are."

Edward brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Let me introduce you to the new world."

 _I'll call Alice to start their journey here,_ Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, please. I'll show Bella around."

_Make sure she feeds._

Edward nodded, leading her outside by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too gory, right?


	25. Chapter 25

The transformation had been excruciating, nothing she expected even though everyone warned her about the pain. When the pain was gone, Bella had no idea what to expect.

Then she heard Edward's voice begging Carlisle to tell him it worked. His voice had brought great comfort during the transformation.

Bella became aware of holding his hand. She hadn't realized it, because his skin was no longer cold. He was warm, or at least so it felt. They were the same temperature.

When she heard a small "Ow," coming from Edward, a sound she had never heard from him, her eyes snapped open.

The wooden ceiling was the first thing she saw. But there was so much more. Every particle of dust was visible to her new eyesight. She could see dust before if the particles danced in the sun shining through a window, but this was different. She could identify every particle of dust, which were unique, like snowflakes.

Her head tilted to the side. There he was.

Edward sat next to her, a smile on his beautiful face. Her eyes drank in his beauty. Her human eyes hadn't done him justice. She doubted she could love him more, but seeing him in a new light made Bella fall all over again for him.

Then Bella sat up. Well, that had been her intention. She ended up standing by the bed.

The speed. Bella waited for the usual whiplash that happened when she moved too fast. It never came. And she hadn't lost her balance.

She noticed Carlisle in the chair in the corner of room. He stood up slowly, greeting her.

She was distracted by a stray ray of sunshine invading the room. She lifted a hand in front of her, amazed how her skin glinted. It was much more intense than when she'd discovered her skin sparkling in the sun during the drive to Seattle.

Edward walked her to the mirror. Bella's eyes soaked every feature of her new body. Her face was a little more angular, her skin was flawless – gone were the small imperfections and the scar on her temple after that bike accident, her body was fit – something she hadn't been able to manage during the short time Brady had convinced her to join him at the gym, and her eyes were bloody red. That startled her. She should have expected to see the color, but it still surprised her.

Bella caught Edward's loving gaze through the mirror, and gasped softly. His eyes were red, too.

She spun into his embrace. "Your eyes," she breathed, worried.

"I drank from you, of course, they're red," Edward explained.

It made sense, but she hadn't expected to see that color on him. "And you didn't even need Carlisle's help. I've told you a thousand times how strong you are." She remembered clearly how in control, how clinical Edward had approached her transformation.

Edward brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, still smiling softly. "Let me introduce you to the new world."

"Yes, please. I'll show Bella around." He nodded to Carlisle.

Edward led her outside by the hand.

Bella stopped on the porch, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. Everything was so new.

She could hear, see, and smell things she had no idea it was possible. She could smell the sand grains, she could see the small insects on the tree trunks at the edge of the forest, she could hear them too as they moved.

She dropped Edward's hand, walking to the beach. The sand was scalding hot, and she braced herself for the pain, but it never came. Bella stared mesmerized at the grains of sand, then she looked up.

Whoa.

Her wide eyes stayed on the burning star shining brightly from the sky. She could look at the sun without hurting her eyes, and damn. It was breathtaking.

"It can be overwhelming," Edward said gently, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Bella nodded in agreement. She caught sight of his face, and smiled at how gorgeous he was under the sun's rays.

She lifted a hand to cup his cheek, seeing her hand sparkling too. Edward covered her hand on his cheek, placing his other hand on the small of her back and bringing her closer. It was such a fluid motion. It amazed Bella how she didn't even stumble.

Then his mouth covered hers, and Bella's eyes fluttered shut for the first time since she opened them to the new world. The sensations of Edward's lips on hers were out of the world. His touch was doing things to her body. She had no idea that she could feel so many things at once. His scent was much more pronounced as he kept her close.

When he opened his mouth to properly kiss her, Bella gasped. He'd been holding back on kissing her.

She pressed her body into his, wrapping her fingers into his hair, as a shudder of pleasure ran through her body.

Edward smirked against her mouth, moving the hand covering hers on his cheek to her hair.

The feeling of his hand in her hair was so intense, that she finally understood what he'd meant every time he warned her about what her touch did to him.

"See how you've been torturing me, love?"

"We don't have to be careful anymore." Bella hugging him tightly, kissing a line down his jaw.

"Ah." Edward tensed, squirming, which was unusual. "You do, my love. Your new strength is something you have to learn to control." He kissed her temple, grinning. "It's your turn not to break me."

"Did I hurt you?" She jumped several feet backward, ending up on the shore where the water met the sand. She was horrified with herself for causing him pain.

"Please, Bella. Stop worrying. It's something you'll learn to control. You just woke up ten minutes ago." He joined her, grabbing her hand. "Which is remarkable. You haven't once mentioned your thirst. Your throat must be in flames."

As if his words were a trigger, she became aware of the ache in her throat, her mouth filled with venom, just like it used to be filled with saliva when she was craving some delicious food.

Edward led her into the forest behind the house.

"Isn't this a deserted island? Is there…food?" She asked, unsure.

Edward laughed loudly, carefree. "There is plenty of _food_ , Bella."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, be nice! It was a legit question."

"Please, try to keep your hands to yourself until we teach you how to use your new strength."

Bella pursed her lips, then pushed against Edward's shoulder. It had been a mild shove, something that never made anyone stumble if she'd done it while human. It sent Edward into the nearest tree, snapping it in half.

Edward sprang back to his feet, fighting amusement. "You're awfully playful for a newborn. Your thirst should be consuming you."

Bella swallowed some venom to dull the ache in her throat. "Thanks for reminding me," she mumbled.

"Come on. Once you've fed, we have time to play." He winked.

Bella licked her lips, momentarily distracted from the urgent matter of sating her thirst. Edward usually had that effect on her.

They kept walking, jumping over fallen trees until Edward's hand shot up. Bella came to an abrupt halt, yet again amazed her new body coordinated with her brain. She stopped with her nose inches away from Edward's hand, not losing balance.

Edward moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes," he murmured, moving her hair out of the way. He kissed what used to be her pulse point. "What do you smell?"

Deprived of her most important sense, she sniffed the air. There was an invasion of senses: the soil at their feet, the moss on the trees, the exotic flowers, the insects buzzing around, something slithering close by – probably a snake, birds chirping, and then the most glorious scent she'd smelled. It was warm and inviting.

Her eyes opened wide and she turned to Edward, her throat erupting in flames.

He cocked his head to the side. "Lead me to it. I'm not sure which one grabbed your attention."

She didn't need to be told twice. Bella sprinted toward the scent, pulling her closer. She could hear Edward close behind her.

Then she found the source of the mouthwatering scent. It was perched on a flat rock, bathing in the sun by a creek. A part of her mind admired the lithe body, shiny black fur, but a more prominent part of her desired the feline's blood.

Bella was amazed how she wasn't terrified to approach the jaguar. She should have been, but her mind was aware she was stronger and faster than the animal. She was the ultimate predator.

"Don't scare her," Edward whispered from somewhere behind.

Bella rolled her eyes, then sprang from her spot, ending up on the flat rock. The jaguar startled, hissing loudly at her. The moment it made the move to attack, Bella sprinted back into the forest. The jaguar wasn't far behind, roaring and snapping at her ankles. Bella came to a halt after a few minutes of chase, surprising the feline who stopped right in front of her.

Bella grabbed the jaguar's front paws, pushing it on its back. The feline squirmed, roaring loudly. Then Bella bit into the jugular, allowing the warm blood to fill her empty veins. It was as if she'd become alive, a sensation like nothing she'd ever experienced.

When she had sated her thirst, she stood above the carcass of the jaguar, staring unblinking. She'd killed something innocent.

Edward's strong arms wrapped around her. His lips pressed to her temple, as he swayed her on spot.

"It gets better. You'll stop feeling guilty."

"It could have been worse," Bella mumbled. "That could have been a human."

"Do you think I'd have allowed you to indulge if it were a human?"

"Like you could have outrun me."

"I'm still faster," he replied, slightly hurt.

With one last look at the feline, Bella spun on her heel. "Race you back."

Edward allowed her the illusion of leading the race, because just as the trees became rarer, he caught up, running alongside, smirking. She pushed her legs to run faster, glad there was no burning her muscles and her lungs didn't feel like they were about to collapse under the strain.

"You can't beat me at my best game, Bella."

She huffed, focusing on the visible beach, willing her legs to run faster. She had lost Edward somewhere behind, which made her insanely happy.

When she broke the shadow of the trees, giving a victorious shout, she noticed Edward leaning against the side of the house, staring at his nails in apparent boredom.

Bella gasped, looking behind her, then at him. "H-how… did you… You were… Argh!"

Edward lifted his head, his red eyes playful. "You were so focused on winning that you forgot you could use more than your feet to outrun me. You can climb trees now, Bella. You can jump higher and faster than ever before."

"Oh."

"Aw, don't be upset. There has yet to be someone to outrun me," he confessed teasingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They walked inside the house.

Her throat erupted in flames. Her eyes searched around for the sweetest scent she'd smelled so far.

"Bella?" Edward hovered, worried.

She rushed to the couch, inhaling deeply. It lingered there, but it was coming from somewhere else. Closing her eyes for a fraction of second, she ran to the bedroom. She came to a halt near the bed, swallowing a mouthful of venom.

"Love, what is it?"

Bella kept staring at the sheets, imbibed in what used to be her blood. Her hand went to her throat as tears that would never fall filled her eyes.

"You…have…limitless…self-control," she managed to gasp out. "Please, burn these."

"Oh." Edward's shoulders sagged in relief. "I had no idea what got you so frenzied. For a second I thought the housekeepers decided to pay a visit, though I'd have known."

"It smells…so _good_." Bella swallowed hard. "Please."

"Bella, love. This is dead blood. Cold blood." Edward cupped her cheek. "I'm afraid that what you smell now is not even thirty percent of the full-effect."

"Oh, God."

Edward turned to face the doorway, shaking his head at Carlisle who joined them. "I won't torture her like that."

"What," Bella demanded.

"First, Bella. Stop breathing," Carlisle instructed softly. "You don't need it anymore. Don't be afraid."

Skeptical, Bella held her breath. The scent still lingered as a distant memory, but she couldn't breathe it in like a second ago.

"Now, I was suggesting you could use that as training material."

"Absolutely not!" Edward demanded.

Bella cringed, keeping her eyes on the soiled sheets. If her own dried blood made her want to tear down the house to find the source of the mouthwatering scent, she feared what she'd do when she came face to face with a human.

Edward's phone rang, disturbing the uncomfortable silence. He scowled at the screen, accepting the call.

"I suggest you burn the sheets. Fast." Alice's tinkling voice said as clearly as if Bella had been holding the phone.

Edward pocketed the phone, and ripped the bedsheets off the bed, taking them outside.

"It was worth a shot." Carlisle shrugged.

"I bet she saw me escaping and slaughtering the first village in sight." Bella laughed, nervously.

"We're here to teach you." He touched her elbow, smiling kindly. "We've all went through it. All I can tell you is that it gets better. It will never go away, but you will learn to live with this hunger, to control your basic instincts to hunt humans."

"Maybe it was just me…smelling that good."

Carlisle laughed, and Bella could hear Edward from outside, laughing as well.

"You did smell better than other humans," Carlisle explained. "Don't worry, my children will teach you. And I am here, too."

Bella nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. She felt mentally drained, but there was not at an ounce of fatigue in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't thought of Fifty when I wrote that scene in the last chapter, but yes...it was similar to an extent.
> 
> Only two chapters to go.
> 
> Thank you all for the interest in my story.


	26. Chapter 26

Carlisle had left at nightfall.

Bella couldn't wait until he was out of hearing range. She pushed Edward to the couch, making him fall backward and the couch moving a foot behind.

"Love, you have to be careful."

Bella threw her shirt over her head, undoing her short jeans at lighting speed. She straddled his hips, gripping his hair tightly, as she descended for a careless kiss.

Edward divested of his clothes, ripping the panties off Bella's body.

Her head snapped up, as a sudden thought occurred her. If she were human, she'd be tomato red.

"Bella?" Edward asked, distracted, kissing the column of her neck.

"Did you take it out?"

Edward frowned, looking between their bodies.

She laughed nervously. "I mean…my tampon."

Edward stared at him for what seemed like a century, then he threw his head back, laughing carefree.

"Hey!" Bella slapped his shoulder, making him wince. "Sorry."

"Yes, Bella. I did," he answered, between peals of laugher. "I don't know why I thought that once you'd be a vampire, I could hear your thoughts, but I still can't. And the way your mind works still amazes me."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my mind."

"You're perfect," he declared, sobering up. The emotion in his voice was palpable.

" _You_ are," she retorted, amused. Before he could ruin the moment and say he was far from perfect, Bella gripped his erection, sinking down on him. She threw her head back, bracing on his shoulders, moaning loudly.

She hadn't expected to feel so many things at once. The way he felt buried inside her, the way her inner walls squeezed him, his labored breathing even though he didn't need it, his fingers squeezing her hips.

"Fuck me," she breathed out, remembering a time when such words had him tethering on the edge of self-control. Now there was no need to restrain himself.

Edward growled loudly, the sound vibrating through his chest. She could feel it deep inside her.

Then he stood up, holding her to his body with a hand under her ass. The next second her back collided with the half-wall separating the living area from the kitchen. She could feel the wall cracking under their weight, but all her focus was on her man fucking her like never before. He'd been holding back. A lot.

After a while, Bella slid the leg she had around his neck to push against his chest with her sole. Edward ended up sprawled on the floor near the entrance door. Bella jumped, landing exactly on top of him. Edward grinned, wresting her around, trapping her under his body. He slipped back inside her, and her eyes crossed in pleasure.

He trailed his fingers under her thigh, keeping her leg against his waist, as he moved faster and faster. Bella felt as if she was floating, and maybe she was as the coil in her stomach wound tighter.

She started gasping his name, gripping his shoulder, until Edward stilled his hips. Then he grabbed her hips, pulling her down on his lap. Bella's back arched as a strangled cry escaped her.

Such a feeling wasn't real.

When she stopped seeing stars, she became aware he was still hard.

"You…"

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping her body in his arms. "Even though you nearly took my arm out of the socket."

"What?" Bella pulled away to stare in horror at his right shoulder. The skin was cracked. Shit.

"It heals. Look closely."

She stared, fascinated at the fissured skin mending until his shoulder was covered once again in smooth skin. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Please, stop worrying." Edward picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. With a devious glint in her eyes, he stopped in the middle of the room, then threw her toward the bed.

Bella shouted, landing hard on the soft mattress. The next second, the bed collapsed on top of her.

"Shit," Edward cursed loudly, helping her up. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Bella stood by his side, scowling. "Esme's going to be upset."

"Rosalie and Emmett smashed down several houses when—"

"Excuse me?" Bella stared at him in shock. "When you say smashed down…"

"I mean demolished. You noticed what happened with that wall, right?"

Bella rushed into the kitchen to stare in abject fascination at the big dent her back had created. As she turned to find Edward in the hallway leading to the bedroom, she saw several tiles broken and torn from the floor – where she had thrown Edward earlier.

"Maybe we shouldn't have chosen this house, but it's too late. We're going to repair it as a gift for their anniversary next year."

"Anniversary?" Bella repeated.

"Ninety years of marriage." Edward grinned.

"Whoa!"

"Think that will be us, one day." He came to her side, kissing her mouth.

Bella touched his defined abs, sucking on his lower lip. "I'm ready for forever with you."

"Forever." Edward smiled widely, deepening their kiss.

.

.

.

"Focus, Bella!" She startled from staring out the window at Edward who was on the beach with Alice.

Bella met Jasper's butterscotch eyes. "Sorry."

"Please, stop lusting over Edward. I don't know how much more I can take."

She cringed, having momentarily forgotten he could sense her emotions. It wasn't her fault that Edward could still dazzle her even now.

Jasper nodded, linking his hands behind his back. "We were working on walking."

Bella crossed the room, spinning on her heels, beaming.

Jasper closed his eyes, shaking his head. "A tad slower. Even I had difficulty seeing your blurred figure."

Bella scowled. "I just can't!"

"Of course, you can. Your body wants to get to the destination within the fraction of a second, but you won't allow it. Slowly, measured steps, like a toddler learning to walk for the first time."

They had been trying to teach her to move slower for the past few days, but her body wasn't cooperating. They had taken turns walking next to her, holding her hand to pace herself, and when she nearly ripped Alice's arm off, they tried a different tactic.

"Come here." Jasper grabbed her elbow, steering her to the front door, matching her speed. "Stop. Now look at Edward. You have all the time in the world to reach him. Think he's your prey if it helps. I've seen you hunting and you move much slower when you approach an animal."

Bella stared at her feet. She took two steps, already finding herself on the porch. She halted, frowning. She had to focus. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere with the others if she didn't learn such trivial things.

It felt like it was a waste of precious time to move so slowly, when her body yearned to be near Edward.

He stopped talking with Alice, turning to face her. An encouraging smile formed on his lips, as his hands extended forward.

Bella kept the slow, measured steps, until she reached him.

"How did I do?"

Alice stared at her, fighting amusement. "Now, again but a little faster. Snails could have outrun you."

Bella threw her hands in the air. "I give up."

Edward threw Alice a glare. His fingers curled around Bella's. "Walk with me."

Bella matched his pace, keeping her eyes on his bare feet.

"You're trying too hard, love. This has to come naturally." He pulled her into his side, bending to kiss her. "Keep walking. Now, let's talking about something else."

"Uh, there has to be something wrong with me. I mean, look…I can't even—"

"Bella, stop. There's nothing wrong with you. Emmett's first attempt at sitting on a couch was disastrous. He used to throw himself on the piece of furniture as a human. So when he did it as a vampire, he sent the couch sliding back into a wall, breaking the wall as he fell out of the house. We couldn't even be upset after we've repeatedly told him to be careful."

Bella giggled, imagining the whole scene.

"Rose went to peer at him through the hole in the wall, shaking her head. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, before making a dramatic exist saying 'I don't know why I even bothered'."

Bella laughed harder. That sounded like Rosalie.

"And look at you, walking like a normal person," Edward encouraged her.

Bella beamed, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his naked chest. "Thank you."

"Ready for the blood test?"

Bella stiffened. When she first heard Alice's genius idea, she had thought it was a pretty good idea, but as more time passed, Bella wasn't so sure. Alice had brought over several vials of blood in an icebox. They were currently stored in the icebox in the house, but Bella could still smell them.

Only a couple of them contained human blood, others had a different type of animal blood.

"It's not as bad as you can imagine. For you, it might be difficult, for us, it's easy," Edward said gently.

"Fine."

"Get them ready, Alice," he said with a smile.

If Bella couldn't still hear Jasper and Alice chatting from the house, which was pretty far away from where they were, she'd have doubted Alice could hear Edward.

After a dip in the ocean and a passionate round of lovemaking in the deeper water, Edward and Bella returned hand in hand.

Jasper was standing quietly still on the porch, leaning against the banister with a smile on his face.

"You might turn out an alright vampire, after all."

"She's a natural, Jasper. You've seen her hunting." Edward squeezed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "Ready?"

As if reminding her what waited for her inside the house, Bella grimaced as her throat erupted in flames.

The scents were so inviting – one more than the other.

"The test is to distinguish the blood you are forbidden to taste."

Bella nodded to Jasper, rushing inside the house.

"It was good as long as it lasted," he muttered.

"Oh, slower," she mumbled to herself. _But the scents…_

Alice was standing by the kitchen island, five shot glasses in front of her.

Edward and Jasper joined her. Bella noticed how Edward stiffened. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared.

"You didn't!" He opened his eyes to fully glare at Alice. "How?"

Alice smiled mysteriously.

"Fuck, Alice." Edward gulped thickly. "I thought it was over."

"What the hell did you do, Alice?" Bella snapped, going to Edward's side. "What's wrong?"

"Tell her what you did."

"I'll allow her to have a sniff, then I might tell her." Alice grinned, cheekily.

Still glaring at his sister, Edward led Bella to the shot glasses with a hand on the small of her back.

Now that she knew what to look for, Bella became aware that Edward had stopped breathing. He was usually much stronger around blood. Unless it was hers, but she was no longer human.

As soon as the thought formed in her mind, she ran over the past few minutes, then she closed her eyes, allowing the scents in front of her to invade her senses. She knew how her blood used to smell, having taken a whiff of it on the bedsheets.

Venom pooled in her mouth at the alluring scents.

She could distinguish them, which was fascinating. There was deer. She had one just the previous night. Another glass contained some large feline blood which smelled close to what the jaguar had smelled like. Then she focused on the most potent scent – it was in the glass to the right.

As she reached for it, she noticed her hand shaking.

Jasper was by her shoulder, hovering. Edward hissed at him to stay back.

Bella picked up the glass, bringing it closer to her nose, as if she needed that to smell it better. She could recognize it from a million – sweet, floral, and so mouthwatering. Edward was right to be upset with Alice. Bella didn't even want to know how in the world Alice had gotten her hands on her blood.

Alice jumped back, staring in horror at Bella. Edward grabbed Bella by the shoulders, keeping her to his chest.

"You'll regret it, love."

Bella hadn't realized she was coiled up, ready to spring over the counter and pummel her fist through Alice's head. Bella squirmed, trying to escape.

Jasper grabbed her arm, keeping her still. His calming vibes did little to how mad she was.

"How could you do this to Edward?" Bella yelled.

Alice's wide eyes moved from her to somewhere to Bella's left where Edward's head was, then a tentative smile spread on her lips.

Jasper dropped his hand. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Bella spat, turning her head to him.

"You. Your strength. You shouldn't be able to hold a conversation, let alone channel your focus on something else when you have human blood under your nose."

"Especially one that smells so good," Edward whispered in her ear, not loosening his grip.

"I'm okay," Bella mumbled.

"Promise not to decapitate Alice?"

"No."

Alice laughed, a tinkling sound in the tension-filled room.

"Get rid of these. All of them." Bella pointed to the counter, slamming the glass in her hand on top of it.

The effect wasn't what she expected. The glass shattered, the blood inside spilling all over the white marble.

She swallowed the venom filling her mouth. She had no idea how she ripped away from Edward's embrace, but she stopped running when she came upon a small waterfall deep into the forest. She fell to her knees, staring at her bloody right hand.

She brought it closer to her nose. Her tongue licked her lips. It wouldn't do any harm. It had been her own blood – the source wasn't there anymore.

 _But your mind will want more once you taste it. Even a drop. Human blood is addicting._ Jasper's words from his training rang loudly in her head.

Growling at herself for even entertaining the thought of tasting human blood, Bella jumped into the waterfall. She watched the blood leaving her skin. She stood under the waterfall for what felt like an eternity.

When she got control over her body, she picked her way back toward the house.

Halfway there. Edward jumped out of a tree above, scaring her, which showed how deep in thought she had been.

"You scared the daylight out of me, Bella. Don't ever do that again!"

"What did I do?"

"You were gone for two days! Alice said you needed time."

"Two days?" Bella gasped. "But… I just… Wow. Really?"

"My silly Bella." Edward kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella is strong, but she's still a newborn.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter!

They drove back to the States. Edward had to buy Alice her dream car when he'd momentarily lost faith in Bella.

It had happened on their last day on the island. They were loading the boat when another boat appeared at the horizon. Edward and Alice exchanged a horrified look, and Bella knew why. She could smell it.

Humans.

Jasper was by her side in a flash, keeping a strong hold on her arm.

Edward and Alice had an intense eye-staring contest, like they did whenever they had some silent conversation.

The boat pulled up at the shore. Even though it was dark outside, Bella noticed the man and woman clearly. They seemed to be part of a tribe, like the elders from La Push. Jasper whispered to her they were part of the Ticuna tribe, and they were the housekeepers. They suspected their nature, having known them for years.

"We didn't expect you here," the woman in a heavy accented Spanish. Or was it Portuguese?

Nonetheless, Bella was proud she could understand.

Edward stepped closer, explaining they were just leaving, in flawless Spanish. The woman said something else Bella didn't understand, to which Edward nodded, leading her to where he'd burnt the sheets.

The woman gasped, accusing him of something Bella could understand. She couldn't stand there allowing that stranger to point fingers at her husband, calling him a demon. That part she could understand without problem.

Bella wrenched from Jasper's grip, making him curse loudly.

Bella stopped at Edward's side, wrapping her arms around his middle. "What is your problem?" she asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself with the little Spanish she knew.

The woman's hands wrapped around her own throat, taking a few steps back. Then she turned her eyes to Edward, continuing more passionately to accuse him for hurting Bella, probably.

"Stop!" Bella stepped in front of Edward. "He didn't hurt me. We love each other."

The woman shook her head, heading toward the pile of burned sheet and the remains of the bed, Edward and Jasper had brought outside the house.

Bella huffed, turning to Edward. She was about to tell him to talk sense into that woman, when she noticed him watching him with his mouth hanging open.

"What," she asked softly.

"You are amazing, Bella."

"I don't…understand…" Bella frowned at the woman, now joined by her partner. They started carrying the bedframe to their boat.

"Love, you amaze me every moment," Edward said, gathering her in his arms. "Yes, Alice. I promise. Anything you want. I shouldn't have doubted Bella."

Bella pulled away, frowning. "You thought…"

"Any normal newborn would have attacked," Jasper said, joining them. "Well, you attacked, but for a different reason – to protect your mate. And you didn't once feel bloodlust."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "Why would I even think of that when she was accusing Edward of such monstrosities?"

Edward chuckled. "Now you see what I mean, Jasper?"

"I'm starting to see it, yes. Bella won't be the typical newborn."

Alice skipped to their side. She wrapped her arms around Edward's elbow. "It has to be yellow."

Bella eyed them confused.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "A lapse of faith on my side," he whispered. "I was sure you'd attack them. Alice assured me that wouldn't be case. Now I owe her a Porsche."

That was how Alice got her wish of owning a Porsche fulfilled. Once on mainland, Edward had pulled in some strings and Alice was the proud owner of a yolk yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Their journey lasted seven days. They only had to stop for a quick hunt somewhere in Mexico and in Georgia. It allowed the car to breathe, because it would have been a shame for Alice's new toy to give out halfway home.

When Alice parked in front of a house on the outskirts of the town, not as deep into the woods as the one in Forks, it was nighttime. The style of this house wasn't much different from the modern house Bella knew, but there were differences.

The ceiling to floor windows were only on a corner of the house, the other was dotted with normal windows. The porch was wrapped around the house, giving it a wooden cabana vibe. It was only one story tall, with what looked like an attic on the side of the house. It looked like another story but in the shape of a single large room.

Edward placed an arm around Bella's shoulders, walking to the door.

She felt nervous, seeing the others for the first time with her new eyes.

Esme opened the door before Bella could reach the handle. Esme smiled genuinely, enveloping Bella in a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family."

"Finally," Bella said, laughing, hugging Esme back.

"Careful, love." Edward pried her away.

"Shit. I didn't hurt you, right?" Bella watched Esme worried.

"It's been a while since we had a newborn around."

"Like she's stronger than me." Emmett joined them. "What's up, sista?"

"I'm stronger than you!" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that," Edward warned, keeping his eyes on Emmett. He peered over his shoulder at Alice joining them. "Or maybe…"

"What are you trying to do, baby?" Rosalie walked down the stairs gracefully. "Well, it looks like this damned life becomes you, Bella."

"Rose, for fuck's sake!" Edward snapped.

"Telling it, as I see it." Rosalie shrugged. "Let me show you to your new room."

"You did, _what_?" Edward hissed, sprinting ahead.

"What is his problem?" Bella asked, confused.

"I took liberties to decorate your room. If I were you, I'd have loved to find at least a bed in my new room, and some clothes in the dresser."

"Thank you, Rosalie." Bella smiled, grateful. It couldn't be that bad.

They climbed a flight of stairs, which proved to Bella that the attic was Edward's room. He seemed to love living on the top floor.

The stairs led to an open space room. There were bookcases on a wall, filled with several books, a desk near the large windows. There was a set of double doors leading to a balcony of sorts, which was the roof of the floor below. On the left on the double doors stood Edward's piano. The couch was behind the stairs, and the bed he bought for her birthday stood in the middle of the room.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you!" Bella turned to hug Rosalie.

"Beautiful." Edward scoffed, coming into the room from the roof of the house. "I'm not a control-freak!" He growled, his hands turning into fists. "It's my room for a reason, Rosalie!"

"Our room," Bella whispered.

Edward's eyes softened when he looked at her. "Our room."

Rosalie huffed. "Be my guest to throw it all away, but I tried to do something nice for you." She rushed down the stairs, clearly distressed.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Bella scolded him. "I actually appreciate it."

Emmett joined them, hands in his pockets. "Man, she left your boxes unwrapped, knowing you'd like to put your books and music your own way. These are Bella's books. I put them there before Rosie stopped me."

Edward hung his head. He went down the stairs, and soon I heard him apologizing to Rosalie.

"So, you and I, Bella…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "How about a game of Scanderbeg?"

"Bring it." Bella smirked.

They went downstairs, and before they could sit at the elegant table, Alice came running in the room.

"Outside. Or Esme might kill both of you for breaking the table."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Esme's voice floated from upstairs.

When they went outside, Emmett led Bella to a big boulder to the side of the house.

"You're dead," Edward threatened loudly, jumping from the upper floor and landing smoothly at Bella's side. "If you hurt her, it will be my pleasure to hand Rose your ashes."

"Dude, relax. Bella's tough." Emmett rolled his eyes.

The others joined them, curious of the result. Bella noticed Carlisle's car pulling up behind Alice's Porsche. He approached them with a confused look.

Bella and Emmett bent over the boulder, palms touching, gripping each other painfully hard. Bella understood what everyone said about Emmett's strength, but she trusted her own newborn strength.

She allowed him to think he was going to win. Her forearm was dangerously close to the boulder, when she twisted her wrist, slamming his hand to the boulder.

"Fuck! Ow!" Emmett hollered, grabbing his wrist.

A piece of the boulder fell to the ground and Bella punched the rock again, grinning. Then she smashed her foot through it, amazed how it didn't hurt and how the rock broke.

"I demand a rematch. You cheated," Emmett hissed.

"Excuse me? _I_ cheated? You lost fair and square. Suck it up."

"Bella…" Esme chided her, but laughed along with the others.

"Don't worry, baby. You're still my bear." Rosalie went to comfort her husband.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side for the next several months," Jasper joked.

"That's right." Bella jumped on top of the boulder. "I'm the strongest and fastest!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say fastest," Edward quipped.

"Race you!" She sprinted toward the forest.

"Go after her!" Alice's panicked voice made Bella stall several yards away.

Edward caught up with her faster than she expected.

"What did she see?" Bella asked, worried.

"You're headed right into town, love. Let me introduce you to this forest and the surrounding area." He gripped her hand.

"Have faith."

Edward smirked. He lifted their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed her inner wrist.

On their tour from the outskirts of town, Bella noticed how small it was. "Do you usually choose such small towns? Why not bigger cities? You can blend in."

"Lanesborough has about three thousand inhabitants and a variety of game in Mount Greylock State Reservation. We prefer small towns in favor to big cities because it's easier. Big cities get a little…overwhelming."

"Oh." Bella nodded.

Edward smiled, bringing her closer. "It's true that people notice there is no change, we don't grow up, Carlisle pushes thirty sometimes, but it's hard. There are times we move away to college in theory, yet we still live in the house, away from prying eyes. Other times, some of us actually go to college, and we reunite a few years later. We visit all the time, anyway."

"Doesn't it get…boring? Tedious? Doing the same thing over and over?"

"It depends on how you see it. Every experience is different. Every town provides us a new start, even though we've been there before. Take Forks for instance." Edward smiled down at her. "I didn't expect to find you."

"We'd have met in this lifetime. We are meant to be together." Bella gripped his shirt, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read and left me such kind words.
> 
> Stay tuned for new stories because the appetite to write Twilight is back.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon?


End file.
